


Witchers and Rogues

by Alexasnow



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Threats, does not follow games sequence of events, follows my own timeline, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely people are thrown together, will they work together or will they turn upon each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The target

I sit perched atop a tall tower, I languish in the light breeze, observing my prey keenly, in silence and in shadow I wait, my breathing is shallow, vitualy silent and undetectable to humans and monsters. He is unaware of my presence, stealth being one of the many skills rogues posses.

A Rogue is not a skill base, as they would have you believe, these are not skills you can acquire, well not to our ability level at least. We were once a proud race of people, we are naturally light upon our feet, born with great agility, we can choose not to be seen, fade into the shadows. Our ability to camouflage is like that of the chameleon, we take on the look of our surroundings, we use our skills to our advantage in battle.

However there are limits to our abilities, we do not know what is it within our DNA or body chemistry but we lack the ability to build greater muscle mass, so we avoid close combat at all costs, with it not being our forte.

I love that peaceful moment before getting the drop upon an enemy, them dazed unaware of what hit them, well they recovered themselves I would make that fatal slice that would end them. I know people refer to our attacks as the less honourable method of taking down an opponent, but we had to find a way to survive.  
As our past is tragic, as with so many races, our difference and abilities were not coveted but feared, so they hunted us down like beasts one by one, the mortals, calling us devils and demons, we had to be cleansed from this world, now so few of us left. I live contract to contract few will hire us these days but some people who wish for secrecy in their dark dealings will still hire us as a last resort. I have killed my fair share of innocents for the coin to survive, the burden of that guilt I will carry with me to my grave, it does wear upon me at times. I shake off these dark thoughts, and return my attention to my target, I spring free as a bird into the air.

But this time it was me caught off guard by the strength of my foe, he throws me across into the wall like I weigh nothing, the impact winds me, by the time I recover my bearings he had seized me, over powered I awaited the fatal strike, my eyes closed tightly preapring for the pain, but nothing.

"Woah!, your certainly a sneaky one even I didn't hear you coming" he declared in a deep gravely voice as he rammed me up against the wall, forcing a torch light close to my face, I felt the heat, the light blurred my eyes, I saw a mass of white hair, and a flash of yellow in his eyes.

A witcher, this was a trap surely, why had they sent me for him I raged in my head. They were probably hoping to eliminate two nuisances with one fail swoop.

I felt my frustration turn to fiery anger, in part because I felt foolish, I condemned myself up for getting too close. Most are not so swift, we were taught they were mutations, abominations of nature, not like us, we were born gifted, taught to blindly hate them with every fibre of our being. As when the slaughter of our people began they hired these witchers to slaughter entire families, things they didn't have the stomach for, the witchers did without thought.

"They don't hold your kind in high regard do they, freaks they call you" I spat as I struggled in his vice like grip.

"Don't kid yourself sweetheart, they only call upon the likes of us when we are needed, they shun us when it suits, what do they call your people, shadows, demons and thieves I believe are your titles of endearment, dying breed rogues"

"With the help of your kind" I barked.

He stared silently before remarking "I myself did not take part in the massacre of your race, your eyes have a strange glow to them"

"Your one to talk" his yellow eyes glaring.

As we pulled the torch back I saw his face, war weary, rugged, a deep scar cut over his right eye, he towered over me.

Finally he released me "don't try anything, you maybe fast but I am fast and strong" he warned as he saw me continue to prowl and circle him like a lion on the hunt.

I knew I was bested here so I held my hands up and backed away, keeping my eyes upon him.

"You seem tired why not rest here awhile, am sure you can't return without your bounty"

"True enough, can witchers be trusted?, I only know of rumours, lack of humanity and the like, never met one before"

"Can rogues be trusted?, well known thieves and throat cutters, won't get a knife in my back will I?" He countered.

"I haven't decided yet"

"Honesty, maybe your not all bad, at least if I am stuck with you, you maybe of some use, and your easy on the eye at the very least"

"That's presumptuous of you, assuming I have nowhere to go"

"Do you?"

"Not now I don't, you certainly pissed off many in the town behind you, baying for your blood when I arrived, slept with one mans wife, started brawls, among many worse things"

"Hmm" he groaned.

A wry grin crossed his face "what is that smile about?, or don't I want to know"

"Depends how filthy your mind is?"

"Very filthy indeed, don't expect me to blush, kinks, depravity and passions of all kinds, I have heard it all and done most of it, with a much bigger grin upon my face I will tell you"

He raised his eyebrow, giving me a look of disbelief "what?" I asked as his stare became unnerving.

"You maybe more enjoyable company that I first thought" he laughed.


	2. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finally asks Geralt what the task is and is not at all pleased with his response.

"So, what am I aiding you with?" I asked rocking back and forth upon my heels, I casually reached for my sword, to find my sheath empty, a sense of panic took hold of me, I looked fevouerently around the camp, my eyes darting from one side to another. This blade had save my life so many times I had lost count, the family sword, it had served us all well, it deserved more respect and reverence than being mislaid. I cursed myself, I couldn't catch my breath as I became frenzied, my will to remain calm shattered. I must have been mumbling under my breath, as Geralt was looking over at me, with a bemuzed expression.

"I can not find my sword" I cried.

"I would not trust you armed, well not yet, it is safe, I will return it when necessary or when I can trust you, whichever comes first"

"You have no right" I seethed.

"I have the right to protect myself, and I do not have to trust you, be thankful I didn't toss it away, beautiful blade, light easy to handle and razor sharp, deadly, what does the inscription mean?"

"It's a family seal is all you need know, when I am done aiding you with your task, you will return it?" It fell somewhere between a demand and a request. 

"Yes you have my word" he placed  
his hand over his heart.

I grumbled, unsatisfied by this I snapped "what does your word count for?" 

"A lot, I gather this blade means a lot to you?" 

"Yes, it belongs with me, it is strange to be without it and unarmed"

"I do apologise for your discomfort but I must watch my own back, lest I find a blade in it"

I slipped into a disagreeable silence, shooting cold glares at Geralt when he looked over to me. He chuckled, amused by my attempts at intimidation. 

He called me over "you asked me what you are aiding me with, firstly its tasks not task, and the first is simple enough, guarding a shipment"

"Why do I feel like there's something your not telling me?" I added wearily.

"For now that's all you need know, we will be leaving soon, are you ok to move?"

"Yes, I have suffered worse" I said with false bravado, my ribs and back ached but I would not let him know it.

He mounted his horse offering me his hand, I took it begrudgingly, I was never a passenger, I was the rider, always, this was unappealing having to hold to him.

He gripped my hands pulling them tighter around his waist "don't be shy sweetheart"

"My name is Jo"

"Jo?, short for Joanne?"

"Joanna yes, and your name?"

"Geralt, hold tight, Roche is fast"

We bolted forward toward our destination, the world a blur, the scenery changing swiftly, and soon the open green fields became dark and eerie wooded areas. 

Pulling to a sudden halt in front of a lone cottage amidst the forest, who would chose to live in this forsaken place, away from all human contact, I wondered.

As if in answer to my question, a strange quiet fellow stepped out, upon hearing Roche winy upon the grinding halt, he shuffled forward, looking up at Geralt and myself.

His face covered in boils, amassed upon what you could tell had once been a handsome face. Geralt seemed to not be taken back by his appearance, so I endeavoured to follow his cool and calm manner.

As we dismounted, he out a hand to steady me, and one of the boils upon his hand burst beneath the pressure, I felt sick, as the puss covered my hand, I smiled and thanked him. He introduced himself "Matthew is my name, would you both follow me inside. 

Geralt smirking, he could tell I was repulsed and desperately trying to mask it by being courteous. When he disappeared into his shack, I tore a sleeve away from my shirt, wiping my hand clean as I heaved.

Finally I recovered myself enough to follow Geralt into Matthews shack.

We sat in a dimly lit, room at a table that could barely stand. As soon as we were all seated he began "well I assume your wondering how I could live here, well after the spell was cast upon me, I was outcast and made to leave my home town, I have had to survive here in the woods, all the while planning a way to redeem myself in the eyes of the witch, and I finally have it, the two of you will ensure my safe passage to the silent moors"

My eyes widened I had heard of the silent moors, people disappearing, a very powerful and dangerous witch lived there, and she was not fond of visitors. Once a year her spirit would wonder in search of love, and when she was hurt, or crossed her wrath was great and far reaching and we were going to her house. 

I began to rethink aiding Geralt, we would never survive this, I had to find a way out. I held my tongue as my fear grew.

Geralt questioned Matthew "Witches do not cast curses like these lightly, what did you do to piss her off?"

"I was not aware she was a witch, she was my sweetheart at one time but things grew tiresome for me so I broke it off, I stole her necklace and gave it to another, stupid I know, but I would like to live among others again and maybe find love one day"

I raised my eyes and his tale of deceit and misdealings that lead to his fate, she had been willing to forgive his sins but he continued to cheat and steal from her. 

One morning he awoke just like he is now, and the townsfolk had ran him out of town. Fearing disease, and the wrath of the witch, they pushed him to the outskirts, they were also repulsed by the sight of him. I was finding his character rather unlikable.

He must of read my mind as he remarked "if you were to see my true face, I would sweep you of your feet beautiful "

"Yeah, your a real catch" Geralt remarked.

I raised my eyes to his vanity and turned to Geralt "the silent moors?, are you insane, it's suicide"

"No courage among rouges aye?"

"I know what your doing, this is a fools errand" I stormed out, into the cold, looking around, I walked into the cart.

He had many weapons, jewellery and potions as a gift to the witch who had cursed him. I wondered how he came by them. 

Then I thought, he won't miss a blade, and what use would it be to such a powerful witch. Mere justifications but it helped it sit right with me. I hovered aside the cart, the masses of weapons made my mouth water. I knew I couldn't conceal a sword, so I picked a beautiful small, angled blade.

I slid it in pocket in my brassier, making it look as hidden as as inconspicuous as possible. I felt my bodypressed to the cart forcefully, I yelped in pain as the carts sharp edges dug into me "you really think a blade will protect you against a witch?"

"No this blade is for protection against you"

"Ah well then I would warn you against stealing from this witch look what happened to the last person to cross her" as he said this he forced me to look at Matthew, I turned away.

"what do you care for what happens to me?"

"I don't but personally, but I would rather look at your pretty face, than that, so were is it?, don't make me search you, I will gladly take my time" he growled. "You must be confident its well hidden then, where would a woman hide a blade" he mused.

As if inspiration struck his hands wondered up my waist under my shirt, his hands gropping my breasts, pulling the blade out of the hidden pocket, triumphantly he stated "don't be so niiave, most men aren't too gentlemanly to check there, in your case especially, being quite gifted in that area"

He released me, I pulled away from the cart, feeling violated and a sense I couldn't place but I felt nervous around Geralt from that moment.

Pulling me up behind him on his horse, it was a slow canter toward the silent moors, Matthew was paying a lot of coin to have an armed guard escort him and soon it became apparent why. 

As the scenery took on a strange otherworldly darkness, the screeches began to pierce my ears, floating into view, surrounded by a blinding light wraiths, what you could see of their faces was twisted and misshapen, like they had died in a fatal accident, I didn't have time to wonder what had befallen them, as I was knocked free of Roche.

Pulling myself up, I dodged most of the spectres set upon me, but one took what felt like claws to my shoulder, as the flesh tore my scream rang over their screeches.

Through gritted teeth I hissed "Geralt, sword!"

He looked to me uncertain still if he could trust me, but seeing I was in danger he relented throwing me a sword.

My shoulder burned as I caught the blade. I swiftly cut through the spectre with the steel blade dispelling its essence. Eventually we had managed to stop the assault, silence fell. Exhausted, my breath heavy from the effort of the consistent evasions, my muscles ached, my shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Geralt and myself finally dropped our guard, it was over for now at least. I exhaled loudly, relieved to stop for a moment.

Geralt asked me nicely to relinquish my sword, my knuckles white with the intensity of my grip, I turned slowly the blade toward Geralt.

"Jo put it down, your injured let me help you" the genuine look of concern, and the pain lead to to hand the sword over.

He relaxed taking the blade swiftly, before I changed my mind. He pulled close to me and I felt nervous once more, as this time he took off his gloves and touched my shoulder with his hand, apologising each time I winced.

"I have potions that would aid the healing process and a balm to prevent the infection spreading"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, this will hurt like hell, and I am unsure if your immune system will handle it but I need you alive to help me"

He disappeared for a moment, and came back "here drink this"

I took a vile filled with a foul smelling liquid, I drank it quickly before my stomach turned.

It was difficult to keep down but I strained through, eyes watering. The pain was just as described agonising as it shot through my system, like fire in my blood, forcing my body to heal at a rate it was unaccustomed to. The pain slowly subsided, I relaxed, the sweat dripped from my brow and down my back, showing the strain it had put upon my body.

After I pulled myself back up, after doubling over, Geralt came back over, pulling back the material from shoulder "hmmm we may need to invest in new clothes for you, as this top is getting less and less, not that I am complaining, but you will be soon feeling the cold"

Looking down at what had been my favourite long sleeve shirt, now in tatters, one sleeve missing and one side gaping open, revealing the top of my brasserie and when I moved it showed more, embarrassing and cold but for now there was nothing I could do.

"Your right it has become rather revealing"

"Well when you put it that way" he stared for a moment before adding "maybe you should leave it, it's a nice look on you" he moaned.

He turned from lecherous to professional as he put the balm on the claw marks, checking he hadn't missed a spot.

I think Matthew felt rather left out with our rather intense exchange, as Geralt pulled close to me once more he called over "I am not paying you to fuck, can we move on"

Embarrassed we tore apart, mounting Roche with care we continued on, thankfully without further incident.

The witches cabin was in worse shape than Matthew's, you wouldn't think anyone lived there. As Matthew knocked lightly boards dropped from the frame.

"Knock louder, she won't hear that" Geralt stepped forward.

His knock shook the whole shack, finally the tremors abated, there was no way she could miss that one. We all took a step back, looking wearily to the door. Finally the door creaked open slowly, an unassuming, sweet looking woman, creeping out. apperences can be deciveing, experience had taught me this, I remained on my guard.

She looked to Matthew "You!" she spat.

"Well at least she remebers you" Geralt quipped.

Making me smile. By the time I looked back up she had changed into an intimdating crone, her eyes blood red, her gaze fixed upon me, she was so close I could smeel her bad breath. I remained composed, only for my own safety, she was not to be crossed.

She slowly back away as my smile faded, she turned to Geralt, then back to Matthew. "Why do you dare return to me?,after crossing me!"

Matthew was more than contrite "I bring the most powerful witch an offering, weapons, jewels and potions, to replace all I stole"

"Hmm" she said as she browsed over the wares, she sounded pleased, maybe all of this would be worth it.

"I will accept this humble offering, I shall return your handsome face, you can return to your former glory, never darken my doorstep again, that goes for all three of you"

Matthews face began to return to normal with one wave of her hand. He was indeed handsome in a very clean cut way, the opposite of Geralt.

As we began to move away I heard her mutter under her breath "No man who crosses me shall go free, smaller than any women you shall forever be"

I smirked to myself thinking serve him right. Soon Mattehew began to notice the addition to her spell and he exclaimed looking up at me "Shit, she shrunk me"

"Be thankful she didn't kill you I thought she would" Geralt added as Matthew raved, he wanted to go back but Geralt talked him out of this suicidal madness.

Matthew paid us begrudgingly but it was well, he also gave me a shirt, it was loose but I was glad of the warmth but a little sad that geralts eyes no longer lingered upon me but I shook it off. A witcher and Rogue was never a possibility for a relationship of any kind, so it was better this way.

Upon our travels he spied a tavern "we should really rest, you need to heal"

He helped me down from Roche, walking away, I followed after him, the moment we entered the tavern the women were fawning over him, I felt a stab of jealously as his attentions flittered from one girl to the next. I felt like a foolish naive girl, as the girls remarked upon my appearance, before I said anything out of turn I excused myself.

The silence of the room in the inn gave my mind peace, but soon thoughts took me through a myriad of emotions, I placed my head upon the pillow vowing to not have another thought of Geralt.

He burst in much later, with one of the women from the bar, their passions all consuming, unaware or unconcerned by my presence, they fucked, his groans and cries of passion aroused a sense of frustration in me. She left soon after, he turned upon his bed and soon he was fast asleep.

I struggled to find peace after that but before I drifted off I realised I did not know what would be our next task, and would it be more dangerous than the last, would I survive this?.


	3. No good deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next task must be done

I awoke to see Geralt dressed and ready, he looked at me and stated "Oh your finally awake sleeping beauty"

"Am surprised your so chipper, given your drunken state"

"My metabolism handles alcohol quite well, so no hangover, what did I do last night though, I can barely recall" he laughed. "I however bought you something's to wear" he pointed to a bundle next to my bed.

"It doesn't matter what you did!, why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake you"

"Be careful Getalt I believe your humanity is showing"

He raised his eyebrow and grunted. "I will require privacy to change" I demanded.

"I am no fool, your a rogue, I turn my back on you, and you will be gone"

"Afraid to be alone Geralt" I hissed.

"Woah, have I pissed you off somehow?, you were more than flattered by my flirtation and charms yesterday"

"Charm?, and if that is how you flirt you need lessons" I remarked coldly.

Unperturbed by my brisk manner he quipped "Are you going to teach me?" As he said this he walked over, gripping me by the waist and pulling me to him.

Taking off his gloves, he brushed my hair delicately behind my ear, his fingers tracing my jawline, as he did this my body tingled in anticipation his thumb grazing my lips, I wanted him, my body cried for me to kiss him but my pride won over.

"If your done playing games, can we get ready?!" Acting as if I wasn't interested.

"Fine" he snapped pulling away swiftly, his eyes narrowing.

I bathed quickly, and changed as swiftly as I could under Geralts watchful eye, the desire seemed extinguished by my cold rejection. But I told myself, I would not be another notch upon his bedpost. He still was unable to recall the night before, and I was thankful for it.

As we stepped out armed and ready, our exit was halted by the tavern owner "Wait a moment witcher, you did not pay my girl Frieda last night, you will pay now or we will beat it out of you?"

The barman saw me pull aside Geralt "No offence to you Frieda but why may I ask did you not bed this young lass, she is a beauty"

Geralts eyes widened "how much do I owe you?" He grumbled, unwilling to look at me.

As Geralt paid the tavern owner, Frieda shot me evil glances, as if I had been the one to slight her, I again held my tongue. 

Frieda was an attractive woman, age hadn't dulled her beauty, but he beautiful teeth were yellowing and her eyes dull, her skin pasty, and her hair damaged. All signs of poor living conditions.

I twisted Geralts arm into giving her a tip for her hospitality.  
She stopped me at the door "you be good one miss, I am sorry if I was harsh to you last night, anything to get a customer these days" 

I nodded and left. Geralt was looking rather sheepish milling around next to Roche. As I approached he went to speak and fell silent. "Lost for words Geralt, will wonders never cease upon this day" I smirked, enjoying the look of embarrassment upon his face but there was something more, he was hiding something. "What is it?" I pressed.

"I need to say something I hate saying" he sighed.

"You needn't say anything it's forgotten already, so we're are we heading to next?" I urged him to change the subject and he was happy to oblige, both of us looking uncomfortable.

"Pashway falls, a Mage needs us to find a dangerous animal and kill it, it's terrorising the town at night"

We mounted Roche, me behind Geralt, I barely held to him, as all I could see were those brief images of him and Frieda. I was at a loss as to why it bothered me so, I had been kind to her, but I felt a strange hostility toward him.

We had to stop as it grew dark, the signs became impossible to read, we stopped at another road sign, he stared intensely at it.  
I heard a voice calling out for help, Geralt heard it to, we approached a group of people harassing a young man in a cage, the taunted him and stabbed at him, laughing at his cries of anguish.

"What's going on here?" Geralt interrupted their festivities. 

They turned to us and scowled "None of your business freaks, get lost"

"We can't do that" I added.

"Fine if you desire to meddle, kill him, bring her to me"

"You won't live long enough to lay a hand upon her" Geralt snapped.

Things had escalated quickly, they began circling us, Geralt fought with great strength an ability, the clash of swords did not last long with the first henchman, he cut his head clean from his body.

I dealt with the second without a scratch, stealing his blade, I cut his throat, the irony of it being his own blade was not lost upon him.

The leader held up his blade defensively, while asking us to spare him "why should we?" I spat

"I can help you"

"How?" Geralt spoke up.

As Geralt spoke to the leader of the group of bandits. 

I wondered over to the cage. The young man was trembling in the corner "please don't hurt me" he yelped.

"Your safe now" I soothed. 

"Have you come to my aid?" He stammered, curled up in the corner, only his eyes peering through his messy blonde hair. He had been crying, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks tear stained.

"Why are they torturing you?"

"I do not know why they wish to hurt me, I got lost in the woods when they seized me, and they were so cruel to me, but you have kind eyes, will you let me out of this cage"

"Of course" I looked for a key but as a rogue my nimble fingers made short work of the lock, as the door swung open "thank you" he whispered as he ran off into the night. My good dead for the day I thought.

Geralt and the leader walked over "where is the man from the cage?" The leader cried in a panicked tone.

"I let him out"

"How?"

"I am a rogue"

"You are a fool" he snapped.

"How dare you!" I spat.

"Damn it Jo, he is right your a fool, sometimes people are in cages for a reason, because they are dangerous, that was a monster trap and you just set him free!"

My eyes widened as it sunk it, we bounded over to Roche, galloping away swiftly. Towards the village as fast as we could manage, as we pulled up, it was all to clear that we were too late. The streets were littered with bodies, this massacre was my doing, my stupidity, as we walked through the town we discovered no survivors. Men, women and children slaughtered and entire town wiped out by one foolish act of assumed kindness.

My breath became shallow, as the images of blood soaked streets and destroyed buildings scarred my mind. Yes I had been responsible for the death of another before but nothing like this, the weight of my conscience crushed me, stealing my breath, I dropped my sword, to the ground, I heard the metal clanking echo throughout the now silent streets. "What have I done?" I muttered.

"Shit no survivors, and he has left the town, we need to follow his trail" "Jo!, Jo!, snap out of it, we need to find him before he gets away" I pulled myself up and followed on, everything felt like I was on autopilot, I felt numb and distant as we scrambled back to the cages location. Just in time to hear the bandit leaders blood curdling scream.

He was no longer a sweet young man but a hulking wolf like beast "ah I thank you for my freedom" he spoke in a menacing manner. "You I will kill quickly, as you showed me kindness, this rabel never did, they always walked all over me, but once I was taken by the curse I saw a chance for revenge, when scaring them was not enough I began killing and now I have the taste for blood, I wish to bathe in it"

He charged, I dodged him, just, faster than I realised. He circled Geralt, pouncing at him, Geralt dodged him. I pulled my blade up, and before he swung at Geralt I cut off several claws. As the beast raged, Geralt released what looked like fire from his hands setting the beast alight, he howled as Geralts silver blade ran him through. Slowly the beast became the man, crying out in pain as the flames consumed him. 

I dropped the blade, feeling overwhelmed, I broke down into floods of tears, I had be responsible for a mass slaughter, I had never carried such a weight upon my conscience before, I did not know if I had the strength to survive this knowledge.I freed a deadly beast, I knew looks could be deceiving, and yet it hadn't even crossed my mind.

Geralt approached me as I sat slumped now in silence, looking at the floor, I felt his hand upon my shoulder. "Jo, we need to move on"

"I let it loose, those poor people didn't stand a chance, a whole town slaughtered, my fault"

"You have to live with these mistakes, as I live with mine"

"How do I live with it?, hundreds dead, families, men, women and children dead"

He couldn't get through to me, I felt destroyed, my mind a wreck, I began pacing.

Geralt grabbed me mid pace shocking me back to the moment, before I knew what was happening he kissed me, soft and gently at first, he backed me into a tree, as the kiss became passionate and forceful, at his tongue flittered over mine, a thrill ran through my body. He pulled away breathless. I was silent for a time as he leant his forehead to mine catching his breath, as if he was calming himself. "What was that for?"

"Don't read too much into that, I had to calm you down, and shut you up somehow"

He had certainly pulled my attention away from drowning in misery. He pulled away before I could say anything more, he turned away and remained still and silent for a time. 

Before turning back to me "we have to move on"


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jo grow closer as their next mission requires an unusual request, leading to intriguing results

After that kiss I couldn't help wanting more, but I remained in quiet in my desperation, part of me still adverse to the fact he was a witcher.

We made camp in the woods, no basic comforts here, but this way at least we were alone. I looked over to him, his eyes glowing in the firelight, he had used magic to make the fire, I was glad of the warmth.

I must have drifted off into a restless slumber, filled with nightmares and awful imagery. I jolted awake screaming "Jo calm down, your ok" Geralt said slowly and clearly, holding to my shoulders.

I calmed to a degree, Geralt let go but stayed close. I muttered "their faces frozen in terror, the ground a wash with blood, it was my fault"

My mind couldn't process the trauma, so it relived it, trying to make sense of the horror. Trying to rectify it with my conscience, but I could not. I clung tightly to my knees pulling them to my chest, holding to them, rigid and unmoving, I hadn't the will to move, despite the pain in my muscles.

Geralt reached over to me "come here" he demanded as I remained rigid, pulling me into his arms, holding me against his chest, arms around me protectively. "It was horrific but you made a mistake, you didn't know, he tricked you" he soothed.

Even though I didn't believe a word, it was nice to hear him try to comfort me. I soon drifted off in his arms, more restful.

I awoke this time in the warmth of his arms, I looked up at him, he was awake, looking around. "Hey, you sleep any easier?"

"A little" I said sleepily.

"We don't need to be there for hours, you can go back to sleep"

"No I couldn't find peace, what is our next task?"

"Trying to locate a missing woman, last women to see her, work in the local whore house, this is were I need to ask the biggest favour of you?"

"I daren't ask, but I assume you shall tell me anyway"

"I need you to speak to the girls, as apparently they don't speak to anyone outside of work matters, don't trust outsiders"

"You mean you need me to go and ask for a job"

"Yes, I am sorry"

"I need to look the part don't I?"

"Yes, I already bought something that should suffice"

He passed me a white top that laced up at the front, and short skirt "you want me to wear this?"

"Yes" he repeated sheepishly.

"Should I put it on now?" 

"No, I need to focus to recall the way"

"Afraid I might distract you?"

"No, I know you will"

My cheeks flushed, I pulled unwillingly out of his arms, feeling nervous so close to him, I pulled up, stretching like a cat.

It wasn't long before we were under way. I did not like the idea of posing as a whore, but I was glad of the distraction. I spent the journey coming up with a backstory, sad but not too sad, did I make up a name or use my own, all these thoughts raced through my mind and before I knew it we were pulling up to the town.

"Won't I need to have a customer for them to believe me one of them"

"Hmm good point, I could come in and we can just fake it, that sound ok?"

"I guess so"

"Please be careful, it's early evening so I assume they won't be busy yet"

The day had gotten away from me, so immersed in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed the light fading.

I walked in to an unremarkable building, a tavern, as I descended the stairs you could see the quiet atmosphere change, to a darker more seedy feel, the lights dim and red, a huge man guarded the door. He looked down at me "who are you?"

"I was hoping to speak with the madam"

"First door on your left" he pointed, opening the door for me.

As I stepped into the madams room, hers was a big room, decorated in a tasteless and garish fashion, too many pinks and reds. She popped her head round from a divider upon hearing me enter, she beckoned me in.

She was a beautiful, yet stern older woman, but once she smiled she put you at ease, a great deal of charm oozed from her, reeling you in.

I told her of my hard times, and she knew they were difficult times for all. She told me to change into the outfit I had brought, needed to see the wares she said.

I felt so uncomfortable, the skirt a bit too short for my liking, and the top strained to contain my bust, but this I guess shows all I have to offer.

I stepped out nervously, she looked me up and down "your hired love" she said swiftly.

She showed me around, telling me all the trade secrets, and how to stay safe. She truly was a lovely woman, she introduced me to everyone, they were all so lovely, I was taken back, not what I expected, but I was relieved.

As we returned downstairs, there was a strange wrapping upon the door "ooo first of the night, now you can observe how the johns pick a girl"

I was praying it was Geralt, that he got here before any random man upon the street, I didn't like the idea of having to sleep with a man for money. Not that I looked down upon the girls, I just didn't know if I could sacrifice that part of myself to survive. 

Thankfully it was him, the madam welcomed him, asked him if he has been before, polite small talk well the girls lined up, she told him to pick a girl. He marched up and down the line, a wry smile upon his face "do you have any other girls?"

She looked up at me, I feigned a nervous smile, She called me down, as I reached the bottom step, Geralts jaw hit the floor. "Well it seems your quite taken by our new girl" his reaction wasn't staged, he stared for a while before finding his words. "Yes, her definitely, how much for all night?"

"Ooo that's pricey"

"I will pay"

She quoted him a very reasonable price and he handed her the money, it felt strange, like being auctioned off.

I guided him up the stairs to a quite room, as I closed the door he remarked "you look amazing"

"So what now?" I pondered aloud.

"We need to make some noise I guess"

It was embarrassing at first, but once I got passed that it was amusing, shouting random things out.

Geralt fell silent, I elbowed him, he still remained silent. "Geralt don't make me sound selfish here" I giggled.

His face has become very serious "why are we doing this?"

"Got to be convincing, it was your plan" I whispered.

"Wouldn't it be more convincing if we had sex for real?"

My cheeks flushed, I looked at him, he was silent, I pulled up from the bed, very unsure of whether we should. 

Before I could over think it Geralt rammed me against the wall, his hand lightly around my neck. His stare was intense, his hands dropped to to lace upon my shirt, slowly he undid the top, revealing more of me each time, his breath was heavy, I was alive with nervous energy. My body was awaiting his touch, he pulled my shirt free. Still silent he pulled me free of the wall guiding me to the bed, he pushed me down upon it. 

He pulled me to the edge spreading my legs, he pushed the skirt out of the way. Soon the silence was filled with my genuine pleasured moans as Geralts tongue found my clit. My back arched to meet his tongue, each lap of his tongue made me tremble with pleasure. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of me, this sent delicious pulses through out my body. He built a slow and gentle pace with his fingers,his tongue however began furiously circling and lapping over my clit. A wave of pleasure rushed over me, it grew in intensity until I cried, trembling in the wake of my powerful orgasm.  
He continued to tease my overly sensitive clit for a while longer, and did not cease, until I groaned again with the rush of another climax.

He pulled up, a wry smile upon his face "your real groans are more arousing, I would love to hear them all night. You taste delicious, sweet" He began removing his constrictive trousers, freeing and impressive erection, standing up against his the ends of his shirt. He pulled his shirt free to reveal a taught well looked after physique. He was covered in deep scars, I had assumed the ones upon his face were the worst, but I was wrong. He climbed over me, pulling me up the bed resting my head upon the pillow. I reached out for his throbbing cock but he halted my hand. "No the customer is in charge here" he growled but with a smile.

The desire within me wanted him inside me, but the caring nature within me wanted an assurance he was ok, such deep cuts scared into him.

The desire won over as he lowered, his weight upon me, he guided his cock to my dripping entrance, he groaned as he felt my wetness. He pushed himself inside me slowly, enjoying the sensation as I took him in inch by inch until he filled me up. I groaned softly as pulled out with the same slow and consider motion. He took his time, groaning loudly each time, my juices lubricating his cock, so he filled me with ease. "Your so tight, it feels amazing" he moaned. My body tingled with each slow thrust. His lips found mine, we lost ourselves in a passionate kiss, hot and heavy, as searching tongues explored warm mouths, as I moaned into his mouth he pulled away from the kiss breathless. He gripped my hips tightly, his thrusts became powerful, and swift, I groaned as his rhythm became forceful. His groans drowned out mine, as he groaned a loud a vocal orgasm, his body trembled as he released his warmth deep within me, his cock pulsed as aftershocks of his orgasm delighted him. His breath heavy and ragged, he pulled out carefully, dropping aside me. After he recovered himself enough to talk he stated "not exactly how I imagined it, but amazing never the less"

I lay my head upon his warm, sweaty chest, I didn't care for the sweat, but I just wanted to be closer to him, he pulled me closer, his arm sling around me. "You had a picture?"

"Yes, and I will not tell you, you will laugh" he said defensively. 

"I promise I won't, please tell me" I implored.

"Well the first time I imagined it, just as free of romance, just lustful and passionate but over time it turned into a romantic walk in the woods, were I would lay you upon a blanket on the grass and then we would" he paused as if he wanted to say something else but went with "have sex"

"Instead we have a whore house bed, and you paid for it, hmm I think you chose the unromantic option " I giggled.

"It wasn't intentional Jo"

"I was only teasing Geralt" as I said this I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. Tracing his beard "your eyes are strangely beautiful"

"Erm, thanks I guess" he raised an eyebrow, despite his sarcasm he didn't break the stare.

He swiftly flipped me upon my back, I giggled as he did this, he kissed my lips softly, before he trailed down my neck, so softly, drove me wild, I moaned softly. His warm breath teasing my left nipple until in was painfully hard with anticipation, his tongue extended lapping over the nipple "mmm" I groaned as I bit my lip.  
He took my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while flicking his tongue over it, the two sensations were delicious. He began to suck more harshly, I cried out with ecstasy, he continued, then gave my right breast the same delicious treatment. 

He pulled back up so we were face to face "I intend to enjoy you all night" he groaned "but first go and see if you can speak to any of the girls of Anna"

As I recovered from the dizzying pleasure, I knew this was why we came here, but I wished Geralt hadn't gone all business like on me. I took a robe, fastening it up. He grabbed my arm as I went to leave, pulling me into a hungry kiss "hurry back"

I left with a smile upon my face, as I rounded the balcony and walked down, the madam was milling round, she rushed over to me "well well who would have thought it, you look so sweet and innocent but no mistaking those lustful sounds, he sounds more than satisfied, picked well, was worried it being your first time but bloody hell you pulled him in" she continued in a hushed tone "it strange him being a witcher?"

"Not at all, you take what your given and make the most of it" I quipped, feeling uneasy mocking Geralt, but I had to fit in.

"Your right there love, should see some of my regulars" she laughed.

"A friend of mine spoke of you madam, no mistaking the description"

"Better have been flattering" she huffed.

"It was, Anna is my friends name"

"Oh I remember her, she was a lovely lass, so quiet though, I had to send her packing, johns were complaining, bad for business you see, I was sad to see her go"

I daren't press her any further, lest I raise suspicion "I shouldn't keep my customer waiting, just needed to stretch my legs"

"Well then get back to him"

I was more than happy to, I didn't rush or I would look too eager, as I began up the stairs, I heard a male voice ask who I was. I winced when the madam called me back down, the son of a rich aristocrat apparently, attractive, tall, very clean cut, clean shaven, pressed clothes.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you" he spoke with a thick French accent. My cheeks naturally flushed. "It was nice to meet you sir but I should not keep my customer waiting"

I was able to sneak away politely, he turned to the madam "I must have her, name your price?"

Shit I thought as I rushed back into the room "shit" I mumbled.

"What's up?, I mean besides me" he joked.

"Well firstly, Anna worked here but the madam had to fire her, and at this moment a rich Frenchman is trying to twist the madams arm into handing me over"

"Shit" Geralt jumped up and dressed swiftly. He stood aside me defensively as we heard footsteps and then a knock.

I pulled away from Geralt to answer the door, the madam and the aristocrat entered, I backed away toward Geralt.

"Our best customer here has a proposition fit you both"

"Sir I know you have paid for an entire night but I would reimburse you double, and I would pay handsomely for this beauty"

I was worried that Geralt would take the money, and leave me alone with him,but he did the opposite.

"I want only what I paid for"

"Surely we can reach some agreement" the madam insisted.

Geralt finally was forced to leave, money pressed in hand, he kept looking back at me, not wanting to cause a scene and blow our cover, but a sense of panic rose within me as the door closed. I was alone with a strange man, when I had been hoping to the make the most of my night with Geralt.

"I know your a Rogue" he announced. Now my fear was justified "your rare, and will fetch a pretty penny" he ran his fingers through my hair as he said this. Pulling closer "your madam maybe blind to your true value, she only see's your beauty, and well I have paid highly, no point in letting all your talents go to waste"

Opening my robe, he groaned in appreciation, he then slid his fingers over my cheek, I was in over my head, I had no idea how to get out of this one, or how to react. He gripped the back of my neck, drawing me in for a kiss, I didn't know whether to back away, or find some excuse, or knee him in his bollocks. 

Before his lips met mine, thankfully the choice was taken from me, I heard "don't touch her" I sighed with relief upon hearing Geralts voice.

"You have your money, please leave"

"I can't do that, but your going to leave, recalling a pleasurable evening" as he said this his eyes flashed, the man agreed and walked out.

I turned to embrace him tightly, he returned my embrace, relaxing in my arms. Pulling away he pulled the robe over my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. "Now where were we"  
He pulled me into a passionate kiss, slowly pealing away his layers of clothing. His touch was light and ticklish upon my skin, I reveled in his look of adoration, it wasn't pure lust anymore. I took over the control, focusing upon his pleasure.

I teased his cock with my hands until it pulsed, throbbing, growing with each gentle stroke. I dropped to my knees, Taking my tongue to the sensitive head of his cock, as my tongue circled his head, he moaned, his cock reaching its full length. I took him in to my mouth, tracing the shaft with my grip and tongue. "Jo" he groaned, adding additional syllables to elongate my name to match the intensity of his pleasure.  
I could taste the salty pre cum mix with my saliva, as I sucked hungrily at the length of his cock, I took him deep into my mouth, holding to the base of his cock as I released him, paying special attention to the head, he cried out each time, his groans getting deeper, and more guttural as his orgasm built. He bucked his hips as he hardened, releasing his warm cum into my mouth, I swallowed quickly and licked the last remaining drops off his pulsing cock. I was thrilled by each moan from his lips, I pulled up, so we were face to face, his fingers slid into my hair, closing my eyes enjoying his touch "Jo that was so good"

The entire night was blissful, as we enjoyed each other, falling into the first restful sleep either of us had had, in each other's arms. 

We woke early, the light beginning to brighten the sky. I pulled up being careful to not wake him. I put on my robe, I snuck round to see if any of the girls were free to talk. A beautiful brash red headed paraded round naked, she stopped to look at me "your the new girl aren't ya?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Delilah, I heard you were doing well on your first day, never heard a man groan so loud" she giggled.

"I had a friend pass through here, Anna did you meet her?"

"I did, sweet girl her, but she wanted to try her luck a town over, I hope she found a job, she were struggling, ran away from her fella, beating her like"

"Oh my god, she never said a word"

"They rarely do, I saw the marks and I know them well"

"You safe now?"

"Yes madam Angelina has been good to us all, our safety her main concern"

"She is lovely indeed"

She excused her self and sauntered away. I walked back to the room, Geralt awake and ready to leave "shall we leave?"

I am surprised by his haste, but thankful to leave before I have to sleep with random men. "I just got a lead"

"Great, get dressed" 

I bathed quickly, and reached for my lace top "no, don't wear that, please"  
I looked up at him, his eyes pleading. "Why not?" I joked.

"Don't make me say it" he groaned exasperated.

"Say what?" I pressed.

He growled, and threw his hands up in the air, storming away. I grabbed my normal long sleeved shirt and pants, I was dressed quickly. Geralt looked over at me and muttered "shit, it didn't help"


	5. The right thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo fights with matters of conscience

Geralt and myself slunk away, before we did I left the madam the coin with a thank you note attached. Geralt wasn't impressed with my new generous spirit, but he smiled as he shook his head. He sighed heavily "so now your out of pocket, do you intend to sleep under the stars while I get room and board?" He grinned.

"That's fine with me, am starting to enjoy being the good guy for once, let me have my moment"

"Fine, when your done with your moment can we move on"

"I am done" I smiled.

"Could you not be so chipper, after giving our money away" he grumbled.

"Sorry" I said sarcastically.

He dragged me up behind him on Roach, we tore away from the village, and soon the new people were but a memory. I wondered if when Geralt and I parted, would it be sweet sorrow or soon forgotten. The thought left me feeling quite empty, as maybe it had been his plan to trick me into bed, then out of sight out of mind, I shook the thought loose from my mind, focusing instead upon the scenery. 

We had only a basic description her, it could be anyone, so it would require a lot of investing to be able to pick her from the crowd. Knowing of her troubles I wasn't so keen upon finding her, I wanted to know who will were to hand her to. Downside this act would require deceiving Geralt. This did not sit right with me, but I couldn't hand her over, back into the hands of danger.

"You with me Jo?" Geralt clicked his fingers before my face. Shocking me out of my reverie, it felt like I had been a million miles away, on my own planet.

"Sorry I was miles away Geralt"

"We need to question the town major, you ready to go?"

"Yes"

We walked up in silence toward a brilliant building, you could see were the towns money had gone. Geralt knocked, a guard opened the door staring a Geralt then me "who are you?"

"New to town and wish to greet our mayor" Geralt lied, it was alarmingly convincing, so he was a good liar, a trait to remain aware of, I felt weary as Geralt took my hand guiding me in. I looked at him, forcing a smile, as we climbed an inordinate amount of stairs we finally rounded a corner to a corner office.

The guard announced the Mayor as we entered "new towns folk sir"

"Take a seat the both of you" he said cheerily.

We sat in the seats before his desk, he turned, a plump cheerful looking fellow, rosy cheeks and red nose.

"So do seek a dwelling to start a family?" He said probing for information. 

"No we are" Geralt paused and in a moment of insecurity I added "not together, merely friends wishing to find places to call our own"

Geralt frowned, fixing me with a stern look.

"Ah even better, two houses are better than one I always say"

We promised to look around, he only saw coin signs, not people. As we left his office Geralt chased after me, griping my wrist "care to tell me what that was about?"

I stared at the floor, unsure as to what it was about, I looked up at him, his eyes still set upon me "Geralt who wants us to find Anna?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to know who we will be handing her over to"

"I can't tell you that"

"Can't?, or won't"

"Both" I somehow pulled my wrist free, in my frustration i whirled round "fine, I will investigate and tell you my findings"

"Woah, you aren't going anywhere, we are staying together, safety in numbers, thugs and theives are rife in places such as these"

"I am a rogue, I will be fine" I felt that hostility rising within me again.

"You will return right?" He almost sounded worried, had my state of mind been different I would of reassured him, but instead I just nodded and stormed away.

While we had been having that tense exchange, I had lifted the contract from Geralt, it was indeed the husband calling for her safe return, there was even a picture of Anna, this would make it much easier for me, a stab of guilt ran through me knowing I had stolen this from Geralt. But I gave him the chance to trust me, and he chose not to, and now I guess I had given him reason not to.

I decided I needed to focus upon Anna, I had to find her first, I used my rogue abilities to eves drop upon conversations, I heard people talk of her, only one spoke like they knew her.

"Anna is a talented seamstress, I know look what she made me, I am glad my mother hired her, best around"

I followed the girl unseen, she entered one of the richer looking houses, I had to wonder how to gain entry when the girl knocked into my shoulder coming back out "ah the new servant girl is here, finally, cleanest looking one yet"

I scowled inside as her snobbery grated my nerves, I retained my composure "yes miss" I muttered subserviently, looking to the floor.

"Well come on then, I will show you were your work begins"

It was the longest and hardest day of work in my life, I did not know we're these women found the energy and strength. I wiped the sweat from my brow, I heard the door go "excuse me I am here to speak to an Anna" Geralts voice, while I had been forced to labour under the watchful eye of a guard, he sauntered in, rested and relaxed.

I made my way toward what I had been told was Anna's sewing room. I had been told not to go in there, but I was under pressure, I had to warn Anna. I dashed over, making quick work of the lock, despite my aching muscles.

Anna gasped upon sight of me "wait don't panic, someone is here to take you back to your husband, do you want to go?"

"No, don't take me back there" she begged. 

"Leave, and hide, I will tell you when it's safe to return" she scurried out, not the sign of someone who wishes to go home. 

I began cleaning the room, using ingredients that would interfere with his witcher senses, it was a complex, and elaborate deception, but the woman had the right to choose where she lived, good or bad husband, he had no ownership of her, or any right to her.

The countesses daughter barged in "why are you cleaning in here?"

"Door was open miss"

"I told you to remain with your guard, I will have you searched before you leave, understand we have had trouble with thieves in the past"

"Awful sorry miss"

"No Anna?" Geralt quipped.

"No she must of stepped out" she paused turning to me "You, your day of work is over, after your searched you will be paid, you have done a surprisingly good job"

Both of us escorted to the door "don't bother your guard, I can search her for you"

"Would you?"

"No problem" 

I scowled as Geralt placed his hands upon my shoulders, his fingers sliding slowly up and down my arms, his hands slid over my torso slowly, over my breasts "clean so far" he remarked.  
Pulling in front of me crouching, sliding his fingers over each leg, slowly and deliberately. "Clean"

Satisfied she gave me a bag of gold coins, when she disappeared into her stately home. Geralt snatched the coin purse "call it repayment for the money you lost"

"Enjoying yourself?" I seethed.

"Throughly, searching you was the best part, could you look less enthused to see me?"

"Yes I suppose I could"

"Did you learn anything?"

"No, she was meant to be here but she wasn't there, do you think she moved on again?" I said in the hope Geralt would think it so.

"I don't think so, she seems settled maybe she will return, we should wait"

"Geralt, I can't keep up this charade any longer, I found her and told her to run, she doesn't want to go home"

"What?!, it's not our job to meddle, we just do the job and get paid, don't ask questions, god damn it Jo, when I go back without a lead it will kill my reputation, people won't hire me, your becoming more trouble than your worth"

"But Geralt, he used to beat her to a pulp, I won't give another person a death sentence it's not my right, or yours"

"When did you become so moral?, I know the things you have done, the people you have killed, now your letting your conscience guide you"

"Better late than never, you cold hearted bastard" I snapped, I regretted the words the moment they left my lips, but it was too late, incensed he raged back.

"You naive little bitch, and how would you know the husband was the contract holder?" As he said this he searched his pockets finding it missing "you stole it from me?, they were right about rogues, u trust worthy thieves, should have killed every last one of you"

I was taken back by his viciousness, I know I had stated it but now it was getting out of my control, his words and mine became harsher, and more poisoned, until we fell into silence. I had done what I thought was right, I understand that money mattered, but the vehemence of his words was something more to it, I had wanted his trust.

I stared at him eyes wide "what?, your all hurt now, do what you want your on your own" he stormed off.

I didn't see Geralt the day or night, Anna found us room and board, thanking me for giving her the choice, it was of comfort to me to hear I had done the right thing, for once. 

In the morning Anna walked back to the countess and I warned her of Geralt and her husbands search.

I began walking aimlessly, with nowhere to go soon I was lost, not a house in sight, grass as far as the eye could see. It then dawned upon me that I was defenceless, my sword was still with Geralt, I scolded myself, I had lost my blade, and Geralt in one fail swoop.

I heard horse hoofs approaching, four horses, could only be bandits out this far, nowhere to hide, Rogues are swift ,but not swifter than horses. 

I panicked looking round, if I hit the deck I risked begin trampled, they had already seen me, they slowed and stopped. I didn't want trouble, or bloodshed, but it seemed I would not have a choice. "dangerous roads these love, do you have coin to pay the toll to walk our lands"

"I have nothing"

"Hmm bring me her pretty little head" the leader snarled.

They began to converge upon me, and now I heard a fifth horse approaching. I was already out numbered, I would have to think quickly, I swiped a sword, evading a grasping hand, curing throats, the blood staining my face, my rage burning within me, I held to the blade tightly, watching the blood drip from the tip.

I whirled round to the approaching horseman "thought I was being your white knight, appears you were right, you can look after yourself"

"Why are you here?" I sniped.

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea, I know witchers have a reputation as cold and heartless, but I hoped it was just that a reputation, but what a fool I was thinking a witcher capable of love"

"Jo of course I.."

I hated to stop him, as I desperately wanted to hear the rest of that sentence, but I had to concentrate.

"Shit, you have three rogues on your tail"

"Your race is disturbingly silent, I didn't even hear them"

"Must be because I failed in my duty"

"What was that?"

"I was hired to kill you"

"What?, by whom"

"Never mind that now, we have company"

Three rogues appeared from what appeared to be thin air, I recognised their leader immediately "ah dear sister, the apple of fathers eye, the golden child, finally makes a mistake, so they call in those capable of getting the job done"

"This creeps your brother"

"Yes" I said begrudgingly.

"Sister are you not going to introduce us to our target, I do like to know who I am killing"

"You won't be killing anyone" I snapped.

"Why are you finishing the job?"

I remained silent "oh dear god, you and the witcher, my my sister, your getting desperate aren't you, uncle won't be happy about this but he would like you to return"

"I will do no such thing"

"Well then we do have a problem don't we"


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family reunion leads to deadly consequence

I scowled at my brother, there was no obviously no love between us, his second Rivelle had always had eyes for me, but he feigned hatred for the sake of my brother, he feared him, and wanted his acceptance desperately. You could see it in the way he hovered by his side, awaiting his next order eagerly. Their third companion Dagon, was a man who loved two things violence, and my brother. Dagan was the strongest of the rogues, as strong as we could get, this was down to his blood lust, it lead him to train an inordinate amount. Dagon went for Geralt, I blocked his path, taking the brunt of his full force charge, he smiled seeing me grit my teeth in pain, but this was a distraction, his smile was to my brother, who had snuck passed me and cut Geralt.

I rushed over to him "Geralt, are you hurt"

"It's just a scratch"

I went white as a sheet, panic rising within me, as Geralt dropped to his knees "Jo why do you look so worried" Geralt slurred before he fell unconscious.

"Now dear sister do cooperate, or we will kill him before you"

I had to remain alert so I nodded, Rivelle bound my arms, pulling me up behind him on his horse, whispering apologies. Geralt was thankfully with my brother, the lesser of two evils.

Then I realised where they were taking us, my heart sank, the silent moors, as the dark woods began to surround us we pulled up to the witches shack. Tying me and Geralt to a tree, in front of her home like a sacrifice. I looked to Geralt who was rousing from the effects of the poison, he quickly became alert and turned to me "you and your brother not get along?" He sarcastically quipped.

"Whatever gave you that idea, it's merely sibling rivalry" I retorted.

"Where are we?"

"Laid out like lambs to the slaughter, offering for the witch of the silent moors"

"Shit" Geralt struggled against his bonds, he couldn't despite his strength manage to pull free.

Hearing footsteps I feared the worst, but the woman who appeared wasn't the witch from the shack, this was a strangely attractive woman, her eyes a strange purple, her clothes had the look of a woman who did not want for much. My eyes narrowed as Geralt seemed to know her, as his first words were utter with a sense of familiarity. "Great, there I thought someone was coming to our rescue"

"Well, well, well, Geralt, it's been a long time, I see you have been entertaining yourself" she looked at me, there was a chill in her stare for me.

"Don't yen" he warned.

"Oh why not?, I must commend you on your taste, you always fall for the strange beauty's don't you" she goaded.

"Who are you?" I asked amidst their reunion.

"You mean he hasn't told you about me, I am insulted, you dear are my replacement it would seem"

"What are you talking about?" I added still lost as to what was going on.

"Our epic love story, me and Geralt were lovers my naive little Rogue, I hope she was good Geralt, bet she's great in bed, rogues are known for there agility" she baited him.

"I am not having this conversation, you helping us or not?" He said flatly. no making eye contact with her or me.

"I haven't decided" she grinned.

"Be quick about it would you!" He called he to hasten, as we detected sounds of the witch stirring within her shack.

"Fine, I will cut you loose, and you can come with me" Before he could respond she cut him loose.

"What about Jo?" Geralt demanded.

"She will only get in the way Geralt"

"I won't let you do that" he went to pull away from her.

"Oh you won't have a choice" she hissed. With a flash the two of them vanished

And I was left alone to the witch, I wanted to scream but I did not wish to rush to the inevitable, I wanted to hold on to hope a second longer.

The ties were cut and I turned to see Rivelle, and my brother standing beside him ill impressed. "Rivelle here has lost his nerve, if it were up to me, you be left to die, but he reminded me uncle would not like it if I returned empty handed, rather his rage be turned toward you, than me, silver linings and all that" he smiled wickedly, very pleased with his twisted reasoning, still making him sound in charge, and evil as ever.

My brother snatched my hand, and sliced open my palm, allowing the blood to flow freely from the deep wound, I held back my urge to cry out, I did not want to give him anything.

"Don't want your witcher thinking you survived now do we, cant have him looking for you, then again he may not bother, but just incase" he dragged my bloody hand along the floor toward the witches door. Adding to the pain, it burned and throbbed, as the rough surface tore at the tender flesh, biting the inside of my mouth, I remained silent. He dragged my hand up and bandaging it swiftly, and skilfully to prevent a trail. He spread a potion to interfere with his witcher senses.

I was dragged all the way to our new village, we had to move often to evade human attacks, and people wishing to make money by catching a rogue, and selling them. So no one place was ever home, well not these days, back in the day of my fathers rule, we had a home, we had peace, and my parents were wonderful, but fair parents, they put me in line necessary. Me and my father had been close, so when the attacks began he volunteered to be on the first watch. My father died that night, mother lingered on not much longer without him. So our care fell to our uncle, who was not thrilled to inherit three children, but he gladly took over as ruler, he was tyrannical, and violent, I often bore his rage. He sent my eldest brother away, so I was stuck with my other brother who so wanted to be like our uncle in everyway, emulating his hatred for me. Things became too much for me, so one night I ran away. For years I had been free, 15 when I left, and for 5 years I had struggled to survive, but it was still preferable to this hell.

Pulling in front of a large tent, which was obviously grandfathers. I was marched in like a prisoner, and I was here, I had left, and become a nomad, living contract to contract as there was more freedom in that life, than in this one. And now I had been returned to my prison cell. He was sitting down at the head of a large table, as if he was awaiting guests. He looked up when I was dragged before him. I saw his obvious distain at the sight of me, we had never agreed on anything, and he despised any who challenged him, the only reason I was still alive, was because my father had been his brother. And despite being nothing alike he had loved him still.

"Jo" he cried, like we were close family. I went rigid as he rounded the table and embraced me, when he finally released me I relaxed.

"It's good to see you child, alive and well, and home" he played the kindly uncle so well with anauidence.

I feigned a smile "now don't you go running away like that again" he dropped to a hushed whisper "you ungrateful wretch if you put me and you aunt out like this again, and you will regret it, understand"

I nodded, knowing that he would have no qualms cutting my head free from my body right here if it were not for an audience. Sadly I could not rely upon my aunt, she turned a blind eye to all his faults, stating each time that he was her husband and her loyalty was to him, excusing anything, and everything he did.

Finally after awkward, and strained conversation I was allowed to leave under a guard, Rivelle volunteered, even though I had no affection for him, he was the nicest guard I could hope for, so I was thankful my uncle agreed.

Rivelle raced to my side "Jo you didn't really love that witcher did you?"

I know he was hoping for reassurance, hope, anything I could give. But I answered truthfully "I do not know"

"Jo your a wonderful, talented rogue, you would be wasted on such an abomination"

I was in no mood to indulge him, so I ignored the compliments, and the ignorance, which I had once shared but now I knew better, I could not forget so easily, I would not.

The entire day was spent being put in my place by supposed family, and the awkward flirtation of Rivelle. I knew he wasn't a bad guy, sweet, dopey, not awful to look at, but for me there was nothing there, from day one he had seemed more like a third brother, rather than a possible suitor.

Sadly my only good brother had been sent to fight for the rights of rogues, he was far away in the capital, him I would of been glad to see. I sighed, as evening gave way to night, I wished to sleep under the stars, alone, so I could think of Geralt. But it was a good thing I was not allowed this as I fear my thoughts would have turned me against him.

My cut was cleaned, and the bandage replaced before I was told to report to my uncle. Returning to his tent, I lingered outside, a sense of disbelief that I was back here.

Rivelle startled me "you going in or what?"

My heart raced, I forgot that other rogues were as quiet as myself in their step, I had liked being around humans, you could always hear them coming.

As I walked in my uncle began to tell me of the war he was going to bring to the humans, after years of oppression, we would finally have our revenge, he had a way of making such an awful thing sound glorious, all were taken in by his moving speech, all but myself. Warfare never spared the innocent, many would be caught in the crossfire, and rogues could be wiped out, and for what one mad mans need for glory, and to even an old score. I had indeed returned changed, and I felt for the better.


	7. The family from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo plans escape, while her family decide to take all of her freedoms away

I had to feign interest in my despot of an uncle, his mad ramblings did not interest me, but apparently I was to aid his course, put my personal feelings aside, and help Rogues everywhere. Again I was told that Rivelle would be my guard. I was to investigate local towns, and find their weapons base, then a trusted party, namely my brother would complete the mission. I just nodded along not hearing a word he said, the moment he dismissed me I ran for the exit. "Hi Jo" Rivelle shifted nervously.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well you are to bunk in my tent, so I can keep an eye on you"

 

Great I thought, stuck with him all night, dealing with his bumbling advances was the last thing I needed. He smiled sweetly at me, as he showed me the way to his tent, guiding me in. "I will sleep upon the floor" I stated before he said a word, then dropped to the ground feigning exhaustion, pretending to fall into a quick slumber, wanting to gag when I heard him whisper "Goodnight my angel".

Given that he was to be guarding me, he fell asleep quickly, he must not understand what it meant to guard a prisoner. I looked to him sound asleep, I knew what it was about him that bothered me so, his cowardice grated my nerves, I do not know where I got my courage, probably my father, but he was born without, to follow, and never question, I stared at him through narrowed eyes, my brothers lackey I thought coldly.

 

I snuck away easily, I did not run away as it would be easier when we went to the towns to disappear once more into the night, I would not stay here, if this was family, I would rather be alone, a pang of guilt stung me as I recalled my good brother, sent away so my uncle could hatch his mad schemes of revenge. I sat up in a tree away from the makeshift village, looking over at the horizon, thinking only of my escape, as I feared Geralt was lost to me, snared by his past love, I assumed I was already forgotten, this saddened me, a lone tear stained my cheek, I swore that would be the only one. I steeled myself, declaring him witcher scum, I didn't believe it, but it made me feel better temporarily.

 

I returned as the sun began to rise, I dozed, knowing I feared sleep, the faces of those villagers still haunted me, even in my waking hours, these mistakes follow us to assure they are not repeated, or we at least learn from them. The ghosts of those villagers, were many and loud in their angry voices, it wore upon me, so I was glad when I was told to get up, and saddle up ready to leave. Much to my disappointment I again had to share a horse, riding behind Rivelle despite being the better rider, I just grinned and bared it, freedom would soon be mine, I hoped.

 

It took so long to reach the town, as he got lost easily, and could not get the horse to cooperate. I had my eyes permeneantly raised in exasperation, I waited in the silence, time streched out painfully in this mans company, his pityful attempts at small talk only served to annoy me, gaining no response. I was possibly being too hard upon him, but I couldnt wait to slip away, I missed my freedom, and it had only been but one day, I could not stay there, the amosphere oppressive, with a possibilty of danger, so I would not bare that hell again. I would rather risk death, than suffer as a prisoner to my uncles whims.

 

As we dismouted I perked up, wondering where I would go filled my thoughts as we wondered around the town, I was pleasant to the townsfolk, as we entered a tavern I wondered why in gods name we were in here "Why are we stopping?, we found the armoury"

 

"Would you not like a drink?" he asked hopeful it would loosen me up.

 

"No, we must complete our task first"

 

"So in the last town then?"

 

"Yes" I said with no intention of following through, anything to shut him up.

 

I was about to leave the tavern when I walked into my brother "Where are you off to sister?"

 

"Fresh air"

 

"I shall join you"

 

As we stepped outside he remarked "Do not be foolish sister, he wouldnt entrust you to Rivelle alone, you could do worse than him sister, the witcher will not be an option for you"

I felt the sense of hope I had been holding to fade, and with each new town, my morale dropped more each time.  
I felt like the walls were closing in on me, and now I had to feign interest in Rivelle. I sat in the final tavern, staring at my mug of mead, sipping it slowly, knowing that once again I was a prisoner, this time it would certainly be the death of me.  
My tears dropped into my mead, Rivelle too nerous to notice my demeanour. He stuttered as he finally pulled up the courage to ask me the question he was fearing the answer to.  
He was right to fear it, as I had never given him encouragement, and I forever referred to him as my third brother. How blind could he be?, was he just choosing not to see my open disdain, and hostility toward his advances.

He was fuelled by his third mead of the evening, he grabbed my hand and declared "Jo I love you, and I would like for your hand in marriage"

I pulled my hand away, I had no interest in him, how did he fail to see it, I was about to say something, when I heard my brother utter "she will accept your proposal Rivelle, a handsome couple you will make to"

Everything slowed down, as I saw one freedom, after another was torn away from me, my uncle, and my brother had always been controlling, it's as if they wished to break my spirit entirely. My face dropped, Rivelle looked ecstatic "really you think?"

"Yes I do" my brother answered for me, Rivelle running round the tavern crying I am to marry my sweetheart, people congratulating him. I felt sick, my brother was whispering threats in my ear, telling me to stay in line, or I would be sorry.

Rivelle dashed back to me "do you not share in my joy my love?"

I glowered at him "she does not seem like a happy bride to me" he cried to my brother.

"She is just overwhelmed by the moment, aren't you sister?!" It was a masked threat, Rivelle didn't care that this was not of my choosing. My rage, and hostility was building, I felt the blade in my back.  
They would truly see to it that I ended up with him, my uncle would be glad of this arranged marriage as he always told me "you need a husband to keep you in line" often followed by the back of his hand.

I couldn't breathe I had to get out, as I stood Rivelle pushed for more from me, more than I wished to give. "Do I not get to kiss my bride to be?"

Now I truly felt sick, he leaned forward eyes closed, hanging there waiting for me, I stood rigid, backing away. He was forced to reopen his eyes, annoyed by my rejection, in his drunken boldness, he grabbed my waist, pulling me in "let me help you forget that witcher!"

I struggled in his drunken embrace, I did not wish to make a scene, but he was giving me little choice. I didn't care if I upset my brother this time, I would not fall in line, there was a great deal of fear within me, but I couldn't accept this, I would not.  
I head butted Rivelle, he went crashing to the floor, the tavern owner rushed over "I won't have this in my bar, get out"

He dragged all three of us from the tavern, tossing us to the ground, muttering under his breath.   
All but Rivelle recovered swiftly, I took a defensive stance. Rivelle whined as my brother helped him up " look what she has done to me"

All his sweet good graces disappeared, he held to his bloody nose, he knew I was the better fighter, so showing his true colours he turned to my brother and hissed "put her in line for me"

"Gladly" my brother responded intimidating me.

I stood ready, the next thing I recall was a white light, strange signs confusing me, it was a blur.

But I detected a voice I recognised, it couldn't be, I daren't hope it.

That deep gravely voice, and those beautiful yellow eyes coming into focus, it was Geralt. Maybe I was unconscious, and dreaming, I pinched my leg, the skin burned. My eyes lit up, as did his "I am so sorry" he repeated over and over.

"I am so happy to see you, but I must warn you my brother is here, and his lacky "

"I was ready for them this time, no one will be taking you away from me, and I mean no one, they are dealt with" I didn't care what he meant, I was so glad to see him.

He pulled me upright in his arms "what was that bright light?"

"Ah I apologise for that, it's a form of mind control, slowing you down to normal speed, and dazing you all, I was losing hope of finding you after the trail ran cold, but I heard your voice, and I saw you were in trouble"

"Good, there was thinking I had swooned in your arms" I teased.

"You know you were overwhelmed by the sight of me" he smiled.

"Ah how could I resist your obvious charm"

"I will ignore the sarcasm in that, and take it as a compliment"

"Did you cast the delusion upon yourself also?"

"Don't make me have to stop that inane chatter of yours" 

"How will you silence me?"

He pretended to think before pulling me to him, and kissing me hungrily, a rush of desire, and love ran through me. Pulling away, we looked into each other's eyes. I enjoyed the moment, in his arms.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Hmm I hadn't thought of that"

I mused before quipping "So, Got anymore powerful crazy exes I should know about?" I teased.

"Got anymore homicidal family members you should warn me about?" He countered.

"Oo touché Geralt" I mock bowed.

"I have missed you" he said while giving me a wry smile.

A rush of happiness filled me, but it was so strange, that a man who had been a target, had become so much more to me, and he had kept looking for me. I knew my uncles madness would soon be causing problems for all, but for that moment, I allowed myself to feel happiness.


	8. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jo are enjoying each other's company until a rude interruption.

I woke up to see Geralt smiling "I could get used to this, amazing sex with a beautiful woman"

"Ah I am only in it for the sex to" I smiled, I loved teasing this man, in so many ways.

"You know that's not what i meant" he fixed me with a stare.

He was being serious, which caught me off guard, I felt nervous, and speechless, I was clueless as to what to say.

"Could you look more afraid?" He laughed.

The atmosphere melted away, becoming relaxed, and easy once again. Until I recalled the coming storm, I didn't want to broach the topic but as soon as I did Geralt asked "Jo are you really ready for all this entails, you will been seen as traitor to your own kind"

"Any one stupid enough to follow my uncle, deserves such a fate"

"Don't be so harsh on them, he offers them something they think they need, they are angry, barely surviving, being hunted and sold, don't let your hatred for your uncle blind you, that's what he is hoping for"

I was amazed by his understanding, my heart leapt, thinking maybe he could be the one, it was a thought I let pass, as it frightened me. I thought for a moment, furrowing my brow.

"This is were I need your help Geralt, we must find something we can offer them, get the factions of left over rogues to unite against my uncle, my eldest brother would be a leader they would recognise as credible"

"What about you?"

"Be serious"

"I am" he said sternly.

"I left"

"The way I see it you had no choice, your brother did not suffer the same way you did, doesn't make you any less loyal" looking to me eyes full, and sincere. He coughed and added "and now can we not discuss politics in bed, fantasies and desires are fine"

"What do you desire Geralt?"

"Many things"He growled, pulling me closer, our bodies pressed together. I groaned feeling his cock twitching against my thigh. He leant over me "we have plenty of time for serious matters later, tonight I want to enjoy you" he purred.

I felt my sex throb as he pulled his nails gently over my inner thighs, his fingers graze over my folds, already moistening at the thought. "Mmm wet for me already" he groaned in appreciation. 

He watched my face intently as he teased my clit, "I want to see you writhing with pleasure"

I felt a bit unnerved under his intense stare, but as the pleasure began to build I soon forgot his eyes were upon me, as his fingers pushed gently inside me, making me tremble.  
I gripped tightly to his shoulders. I moaned softly as his thumb teased my clit, my juices begging to drip and coat his fingers, as the build yo climax began. His drew his fingers out before pushing them slowly inside, he began pumping his fingers, more forcefully, his thumb tracing my throbbing clit, making me whimper with desire.   
He continued to increase the pressure with his fingers and thumb, I arched my body toward him, groaning as the ecstasy of sensations that led to the delicious release. I cried his name, my hips stopped bucking, as the waves of the heady orgasm subsided.   
My body relaxed, the look upon his face, as he tasted me on his fingers, was pure lust, his yellow eyes glowing, as he locked his eyes upon mine. "That was amazing to watch, how every touch drive you wild, god damn it Jo" he growled.

He was about to climb on top of me, I rolled him swiftly on to his back catching him of guard.   
I took in the image of his hard cock, twitching, and throbbing for my touch, drops of pre cum making the red head of his delicious cock glisten, I didn't know if I wanted to taste him, or ride him, both so appealed to me.   
I took my hand to the base of his cock, taking him into my mouth, the warmth, and wet of mouth aroused him, sucking lightly, as I took his hard length into my mouth, sucking the head gently as I released him, groaning loudly with the unexpected rush of pleasure.  
I climbed over him, positioning my front of my foot flat down upon the bed, close to his hips, lowering myself down up his cock, my walls tightening around him as he filled me to the hilt, I lifted slowly with my feet, releasing him almost before sliding back down his length, I slowly built up a fast and furious rhythm, he gripped my hips, pulling himself up to meet me, his outstretched tongue, found my hardened nipple, I cried out, as he teased my nipple with the tip of his tongue flicking over, making me tremble, I slowed my rhythm as he took my breast into his mouth, the soft and gentle sucking felt good, but I desired more "harder" I cried.   
He needed no more encouragement than my cries of ectasy as he began to suck more harshly, I placed one hand on his shoulder, the other I slide over my stomach, down between my legs, the sopping wetness made it difficult to keep my fingers upon my clit, but I managed to, as furiously brought myself close.   
He gave my left breast the same wanton display, pain and pleasure melding, with pleasure overwhelming any mild pain. As he released my breast he began kissing my lips with a growing desire, soft and sweet gave way to deep kisses, and searching tongues.   
Breaking the kiss as his cock hardening with the swell of an imminent release, I continued to circle my clit, I climaxed, groaning a symphony of pleasure, and pure ecstasy.  
His groans became deep and vocal, his grip upon my shoulders tightened as he came. I too enjoyed the look of pleasure upon his handsome face, as he enjoyed every second of his released. His warmth filling me, I was thrilled by the pulsing of his cock, satisfied he groaned "that gave me the best view, I like you on top"

I lifted myself slowly, dropping beside him, sweaty and exhausted, but happy. I looked over at him, he must have felt my eyes upon him, he pulled me over to him. "We can rest a bit longer before we discuss more serious matters"

We dozed off in each other's satisfied embrace. We woke in the afterglow, our bodies sticky from spent passions. He allowed me to bathe first acting as though it was pure chivalry, mock bowing. I looked to him and grinned "that I could get used to"

"You should be so lucky" he growled playfully.

I enjoyed the warmth of the water, luxuriating in it before unwillingly pulling out into the cold air, goosebumps ran across my skin. "The cold definitely agrees with you" he gave a wry smile before throwing me a towel, I blushed covering up immediately. "Don't go all shy on me now" he teased.

"So many witty quips I could make but I will allow you to believe your victorious, just this once"

"You let me win?, not the same, maybe I should make you submit?"

"Oh how?"

"Take off that towel and I will show you" he challenged.

There was a knock at the door, putting us both on guard. "Who is it?" I called out, as Geralt dressed swiftly.

An unknown female voice called out "I come in peace"

I looked to Geralt "this a another ex?"

"I hope not" 

"How many do you have?" I pressed as he creeped toward the door. 

He held tight to his blade, ignoring my question, opening the door to reveal a fiery red head, her eyes were gentle unlike the last woman. Geralt seemed to know her, he dropped the blade embracing her. I felt my heckles rise as she held to him tightly.

I narrowed my eyes as their little reunion continued for some time, I folded my arms and leant against the wall, finally they turned, she didn't seem pleased by my presence, she frowned upon sight of me in a towel. "Could of warned me that you had a whore in here?" She scolded.

That was it red hot anger flashed through me "How dare you!" I spat.

Geralt ran over to try and calm matters, she kept asking me why was I here then, my answer turned her upon him. "Geralt, next time tell me you have a new girlfriend before I insult her, and end up embarrassing myself" she seethed.

I had been feel vulnerable in the towel, so I used my abilities to dress swiftly and return, both of them none the wiser.

"I am sorry, I was distracted, so happy to see you" turning to me, shamefaced Geralt apologised wholeheartedly before adding"why did you put clothes on?" He teased.

My cheeks flushed, the woman was not impressed by his obvious flirtation with me, definitely an ex, they must have all decided to come out of the woodwork, was there a notice up somewhere 'come and get him before he is gone'.  
I smiled at Geralt, but I grumbled to myself as I saw the sadness flash in her eyes, then it was gone, she remembers.

"I should introduce you two, Jo this is Triss, and Triss this is Jo"

I feigned a polite hello but I remained weary of her. "What brings you here?"

"The same thing that brings you both I assume, the rumours of the Rogue rebellion, I hear they have taken nearly every towns arms, they work quickly, and have greater numbers than expected, they have a few mages on their side, hence me finding out through contacts, their leader is insane so I hear, but can't always take rumour as fact can you, but I heard you were here, so I thought we could see if there was any truth to it"

"There is, the despot leader is my uncle" I admitted hesitantly.

"Your a rogue?"

"Yes I am" I owned proudly.

"Jesus Geralt, sleeping with enemy your latest kink?" She added of hand. 

"No triss, she is on our side, and there is more to us than that" his eyes widened as if he had said too much, not just to her, to me by default.

Triss looked taken back by his honesty, and regretted her dig at me had brought forth his feelings for me. I was taken back also, I wanted more but I feared it.

After a long drawn out silence, I had to break it, I was so uncomfortable "so do you come to aid us?"

"Yes, if I can I will"

Geralt relaxed a moment, she whispered to me "I am sorry, I was taken back by your presence, me and Geralt are just friends these days"

That sadness again glazed over her eyes "you loved him?" I whispered.

She nodded, I hated myself for my good nature, as I comforted her, placing my hand upon her shoulder and apologising, what for I was unsure but it seemed to calm her, she sighed. "Your nice, not what I was hoping for"

"Same here, your nothing like the other woman"

"Ah you had the joy of Yennifers company already, guessing it didn't end well?"

"No it did not, that is why I am weary of you, not meant personally"

"Do me a favour and stop being so nice, it's not helping" she smiled sadly.

"So what are we to do about my Uncle?"  
We all looked to one another, hoping for the answers.


	9. Fighting words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally agreement is reached on at least were to start, whether things will run smoothly is another question

As confusion gave way to the need to be in charge, each of us vying for the role. Explaining why we would be best suited, we were getting nowhere fast, it was a frustrating circle. I cut Triss off mid-sentence, the look of pure fury burning holes in the side of my head, almost made me lose my nerve, but I held firm. 

"We are getting nowhere, it's clear we are all experts in different fields, and our skill sets differ greatly, so should we not each take on a task, and agree no one is in charge?" 

Triss had calmed to a narrowed look of suspicion, finally both her and Geralt broke the silence "sounds good" they muttered simultaneously.

I sighed inwardly, as the tension dissipated from the room, they both seemed content, well as content as you can be given the circumstances.

Geralt and myself were to recruit the undecided rogues, and I to turn the decided, with his words and my tenacity it would be possible but a difficult task, seeing all those I once knew, not all in the village were like my uncle, some I recall were good people, who had fallen into poverty the moment my uncle seized power after my father’s death.

Triss was to organize the mages, and to warn all of the coming threat, no one would be safe should my uncle gain a foothold.

Triss was about to depart when she said "you wouldn't think you and your uncle were related, you couldn't be a more gentle spirit, a bit rough around the edges but time and bad experiences will do that to anyone, I will be glad to help you, I hope you can save the rogues from becoming a memory, in history only as a mere annoyance, give them back their pride, and purpose, that's what I am doing with the mages, a burden you can bare" she encouraged.

She brought tears to my eyes, with her openness, faith and kind assessment of me, I felt a greater sorrow to see the pain in her eyes, as she disappeared in a flash of light. I was unsure I shared her faith in me, as I didn’t think I could do it. But I was going to try.

"I am sorry Jo it seems my past is content upon causing us trouble" Geralt squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't apologize, my family isn't exactly making things easy either"

"We haven't seen the last of yennfer, I gave her the slip, had to get back to you"

I felt my cheeks flush "Geralt, are you intending upon keeping my face a permanent shade of pink"

"I think it's adorable your embarrassed" he smiled widely.

I knew he wanted to take this conversation into serious territory; the look in his eyes was loving, not lustful. But my fear choked my words; I just stood dumbfounded, unable to look him in the eye. He saw my discomfort, and changed tact "let us get underway"

"Geralt I..." The words wouldn't come out; I chastised myself as I looked up at him.

"It's ok, I don't need to hear it, I can see it" he smiled a genuine sweet smile. Making me nervous once again, I felt vulnerable to know my feelings were on show.  
He pulled me up behind him on roach "is no one going to let me ride?"

"I believe you already have"

"I didn't mean" 

"I know, just thought I would break the tension for you"

"Thank you, but I believe your making me love you more"

"There was that so difficult"

"Was what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" he laughed

I hadn’t even noticed my words, he had, and this gave him a smug sensibility about him. I found this annoying as he smiled, content with the knowledge I did not possess. The journey passed in a comfortable silence, but a nagging feeling of doubt lingered in my mind each time Geralt sighed happily to himself. We pulled up to a make shift town, rogues were scattered but we were more than I had imagined. More had survived than even I had realized. but it was clear my uncle had already been here, as they were whipped up into quite a frenzy, almost split clearly down the middle, half intent on supporting my mad uncle, the other half dismissing him as what he is, a crazed mad man, desperate for power. I heard one woman cry "He cares not for us, we are but pawns to him and you know it, he does not offer freedom, but a new version of slavery under a new master" wise woman I mused to myself.

None looked pleased by our approach; they all became guarded, watching us like hawks. Geralt dismounted, then helped me down, smiling contentedly again. I eyed him with suspicion, but now we had to contend with starving, struggling rogues, who had no reason to trust us, as no one had helped them, save my father, who had fought against our oppression. I hoped his memory would mean something to these people, I had always been told I had the look of my father, the same strength, and pride for our people. I pulled from behind Geralt, one man recognized me straight away, but I could not place his face.

"Joanna it can’t be you, the last time I saw you, you were a wee one, you have the look of your da for sure, good man he was, we need more like him, it’s Ademar" he said with a sense of familiarity I was unable to share. "I stood beside your da many a time in battle, save for the last, I wish I had been with him, I could of watched his back, the family sword where is it?, I would like to see it?" he pressed, as the sadness lingered in his eyes.

Geralt must have seen my panicked expression; he elbowed me gently and passed it to me "You still had it?" I whispered.

"Of course, I promised to give it back didn't I, I keep my word"

I clung tightly to the hilt, my fingers remembering the ease of the movement, like an extension of my arm, my heart warmed as I held it in my hand once more "Wow it has seen its fair share of scrapes hasn’t it, but it still looks new, you and your father certainly did know how to care for your blades, so attached to it he was, like you, I have seen that look before"

I hadn’t taken very good care of my sword, I knew its amazing current condition was Geralts doing, I smiled to myself. “What brings you to our town?, with a witcher no less”

“Myself, and Geralt wish to speak to you regarding my uncle and his false promises”

“A Witcher” I heard townsfolk whisper in shocked and disgusted tones. Some spitting at his feet, others hissed. I understood their hatred; it had been instilled within me also. I now felt defensive of him. “Why do you bring him here?” A new rogue pointed at Geralt.

“Geralt is no threat to you, he is on our side” I snapped, letting my emotions get the better of me.

Geralt grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly, pulling me back as I went to step face to face with this rogue. “Don’t let it get to you, remember why we’re here Jo”

“Oh dear god, she brings a freak among us, and worse still she is all too familiar with him, disgusting” He began to rile up the townsfolk, who had a lot of misguided rage to express, so they welcomed the new target.  
Ademar stepped forth, and quieted the masses “You will let the lass speak, have respect for the child of the man, who lost his life protecting the likes of you!” he said with an air of authority.

Silence fell over the townsfolk, who now waited expectantly for me to speak, others bit their tongues, staring with intensity, imploring me to speak quickly. “I know my uncle has promised you freedom, revenge upon those who have wronged us, the bitterness runs deep, I understand it, I feel it to, but we must unite against my uncle, to give the rogues a brighter future, I know you will scoff at this, think me mad for such a suggestion, we must fight aside the humans, mages, witchers, to save our futures”

“You want us to traitor our own kind?” one man shouted.

“Fight with the likes of him, I would rather die” an angry woman hissed.

“We are not traitors, my uncle is a dictator, the fact that he is a rogue does not matter to him, power is all he plans to seize, and he will sacrifice you all in its name, he is making dark deals with evil, and he thinks this will leave him and us untouched, no these dark forces weave their own agendas, agendas I wish to have no part of, and neither should you, the humans will see us fighting side by side for peace, and they will have no choice but to acknowledge us, then we can once again live side by side, as it was in the days before”  
“Idealistic nonsense, they will never accept us, once the fight is done there will be mass exterminations of us all, you wait and see” these words chilled me to the bone, as this was a fear I too shared.

I faltered for a moment, turning to Geralt “What if they are right?, I will not hand a death sentence in my name, through stupidity, idealism or naivety” I whispered.

“Jo, I will not let that happen” grabbing my chin, turning my face to his slowly, locking his eyes upon mine “Trust me” he implored with his words, then with his eyes.

“I will” I whispered to him.

“Please people realize that your options are tyranny, or the hope of peace, if you choose tyranny you have lost already, if we unite, we can work toward change”

Some of the townsfolk seemed to actually be considering my words rather than simply dismissing them, Ademar stepped forward “I am with you child, I will watch your back” This raised my spirits, just to hear his determination, and see his trust in me.  
The majority of this town agreed to aid us in whatever way they were able, the rest feared my uncles wrath too much to take a stand, they retreated to their tents swiftly, apologizing as they skulked away, I understood their fear, I felt it to, but I could no longer allow it to overwhelm me, true they had more to lose, so their fear was for their families, what they failed to see was the horror my uncle would leave in his wake, none would be safe.

Those that offered aid were not fighters, but they were able to make weapons, armor and clothing. Others were healers and alchemists, able to make potions to protect, and energize those within the fight. They still cast an evil eye Geralts way, but he would not let me interject upon his behalf. “No I can take it, if I get to see you smile it’s worth it, there will be so few reasons to smile in the days to come, so I wish to see it as often as possible before then” Geralt was becoming more loving in the way he spoke to me, both in private and public, this earned him more disdain from all but Ademar.

“He is a good man despite the witcher thing, he loves you Joanna, very clear to me, we should all find love in our lives, why do you not seem happy?” he questioned as my expression darkened when he mentioned love.

“I don’t think I know what it is, I have lived without it so long I fear it”

“Why does it scare you?”

“What if it goes wrong?, what if..”

“Let me stop you there, doubt is only natural in all things, nothing is definite, but somethings are worth the risk, and the hard work that goes with it, it is OK to be afraid, to be unsure, we all are for so many reasons, we fear pain, and I know you have suffered so much already, all those you loved left, some had no choice, and now that you fear history will repeat, but you will just have to decide whether you can imagine your life without him, and then you have your answer”

After departing his wisdom, Ademar walked away, I looked over to Geralt who was helping a woman with supplies, she was treating him poorly but he ignored her poisonous words, often glancing over to me and smiling. I would smile back, and in the moments in between I pondered Ademars words.


	10. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jo begin recruiting rogues to fight against her uncle

Sadly things did not continue so smoothly, there were towns who upon sight chased us away, wouldn't even hear us out. I know they had suffered, so they feared outsiders, witchers more so, but it was difficult to not take it personally as we had to escape another hail of arrows and vicious verbal assaults. After several frustrating, cutting rushes we had to stop, sitting down, I looked down at the floor, and began to cry.  
Geralt comforted me, holding me to him. In an obvious attempt to distract me, Geralt asked. "So, what does the motto on your sword mean?, you never did tell me"

"We stand in the shadow to bring forth the light" I sniffed.

He laughed "More poetic than I expected, from a rogue"

"My father always wanted us to remember to always to do what is right, but he also loved poetry, used to bore my mother senseless with books of the stuff" I smiled through my tears, as I recalled memories of my father.

"I know your discouraged, hold to your family motto, and maybe you should return to those towns without me, and see if that changes their minds enough to hear you out"

"Your crafty Geralt, distracting me like that"

"Well it was either that, or let you wail like a banshee" he grinned.

"I do not wail like banshee" I countered, blushing as he teased me.

"Oh you do, my poor witcher senses may never recover" he held to his ears feigning agony.

"you have truly missed your calling, you could be in a comedy group with such an act"

"You offering to be my sarcastic assistant?"

"Cant take away from the talent, I think solo career glory is for you"

"You wouldn't detract from my talent, your just something pretty for them to look at"

"Oh I am window dressing"

"Much more than that, but in this case you could say that" he had been pulling closer with each word, running's his fingers through my hair, I looked up into his eyes, I did love getting lost in that intense stare, he still made me nervous, gripping the back of my neck he pulled me into a hungry kiss, the warmth of his tongue, made me long for more, but he pulled away pressing his forehead to mine "Jo, we have to focus" he growled, as my fingers slid under his shirt. He pulled my hands away, I unwillingly halted.

Steeling myself to return to those villages "You going to wait here for me here?"

"Yes, be swift would you, I would like to finish what I started"

He offered me roach, but I knew I had to use my Rogue abilities to appeal to them. So under the cloak of darkness I hastened back to the first town to turn us away. I looked toward the makeshift village, it must have been just as difficult for them as it had been for me, but they may have struggled longer then myself. If everyday is a constant battle it can harden the heart, the body and mind must defend themselves somehow. I could see the wall as I spoke to the rogues in this village, it was almost a visible barrier, there was no way passed it.

The elder woman of the Rogues was the only one who deigned to speak more than two words to me "You came by earlier, and we ran you out, why return?, are you a fool?" she hissed

"No, but you must hear me out"

"I don't have to do anything child" she corrected me.

"What I meant to say was as you so rightly state, you do not have to hear me, but my uncle will not leave any stone unturned, a mad man bent upon power, I am here to warn you of his war plans, they will cut across these lands so god help anyone caught in the crossfire"

"You warning me to hide, but tell me there is no place to hide, so I suppose this is about taking sides, you and those whom have oppressed us for years, or your uncle whom I have known for many years, a respected man"

"You are entitled to your opinion, and choice but I believe that will be a mistake, he has only love for power, and if you know him as you say you do, you know this truth"

"Yes tis true, your father was the one of the good ones, wanted a better future for you"

"I want a better future for us all"

"And how do you plan to do that?" she countered, thinking she had me, a smug smile spread across her face.

"We are building good will with the humans by fighting aside them, assuring us a place within the world that follows"

"There is some logic to that, but there is no guarantee, I know this wont please you to hear but I must side with your uncle, guarantees the Rogues a chance"

"If that is what you wish, and I cant convince you otherwise then good luck to you, you will always have a place with us should you see my uncles true nature"

"Level headed, and gentle in your way, just like your father, I hope your idealism can become a reality"

We parted ways in a congenial manner, but I knew soon we would be facing each other down upon the battlefield, wherever it ended up being, all out war or many small assaults, so meeting them, getting to know them would make this more difficult, their faces would add to the masses haunting me.

The next town was a different story, things got heated but just when violence threatened to destroy the message agreement was reached, the majority siding with my uncle vocally. The precious few the agreed to join us, did so bravely and openly, I admired their courage, but gave them directions to a save haven to go to should things become unsafe for them here. "I will see to it you are protected" I vowed.

The next town over was tough, as the first woman I tried to speak to, spat in my face. Unmoving I removed the offending spit, and looked her in the eye "So is that a no then?" I said dripping with sarcasm, literal, and figuratively.

She glared up at me, a short rotund woman, her stare beady like her eyes "You brought one of them with you" her vicious reference obviously to Geralt. "My sons were killed by a witcher, just hoping to make coin, wonder how much they were worth". She glowered.

I was fighting a losing battle, her grief had understandably twisted her in ways that closed her off to me.

"I am sorry, I did not know, I shall leave you in peace"

"Good" she said as she shooed me out.

Her fellow townsfolk were of a different mind, some cursed me for bringing a witcher upon them. It took a lot of convincing to get them to believe Geralt was an ally in this fight. I understood how difficult it was to convinced of one truth, only to find another. I told not a single one of our relationship, as it was difficult enough for me to accept never mind them. I managed to gain a solider or two, a healer and a blacksmith. At least we would be armed, despite my uncles raids upon towns armouries. 

In the final village a male Rogue stopped me on my way toward a tent "So where's your boyfriend hiding this time?" he hissed. I said nothing, but he saw my silence as a right to continue. "Disgusting, a witcher, pretty rogue like you, should be with one of her own, you need to come to your senses"

I felt a flash of rage take hold "Is that a threat?!" I hissed.

"It is however you wish to take it, I will see to it none hear listen to a word you have to say, I could convinced them, but you would have to convince me first" his words laden with innuendo, highly unflattering, and unwelcome, each innuendo was laced with a threat, or a side of blackmail. This was a man used to getting all he wanted through intimidation. I held to my ground, ignoring his attempts to intimidate.

"They have minds of their own, they don't need your permission" I growled.

"You may not fear me but they do, this uncle of yours has the right idea, Rogues in charge, about time, first thing I will do is kill your witcher"

"You wont lay a hand upon him!" I warned.

He fixed me with a cold stare but I did not flinch, I stared with greater intensity, eventually he backed down. He did not hang around to intimidate his fellow townsfolk as promised. I was able to convince a few to our cause, the rest just either politely dismissed me, or not so politely told me to "Fuck off"

The term witchers whore seemed to be this towns favourite slur, as my back was turned to leave. I was getting used to the idea that no one would accept us, and they be damned, I loved him and would not live without him. Their ignorance dissipated my fear, I was nervous but I knew this was what I wanted.

It had been difficult, but I had offered safe haven to all those offering us aid, see to it they were fed, and housed. I had not been as successful as I would of liked, but I got a few new recruits. 

I took a deep breath before I returned to our meeting spot, I returned with higher spirits, until I found Geralt missing. 

My heart sank, the ground was blood stained, it couldn't be yenifer, she wouldn't hurt him. I began pacing back forth. I had to focus, follow the trail before it ran cold, fear gripped me once more, I was a fool to think I could escape it.


	11. True colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo must track down Geralt

Trying to remain calm was almost impossible, as my heart was trying to escape its cage, pounding so heavily within my chest. My throat was tight, and raw, each step following his life blood tightened the noose. I felt sick but I had to I look around for clues, get a sense of direction, I saw a tattered cloth upon the ground, I pounced upon it, the symbol upon the cloth could not be mistaken, I knew exactly who had taken him, I balled up the cloth, as my rage took hold. I knew who was responsible, and I would finally have the courage to make him pay.

They were not going in the direction I had expected, I was keeping a keen eye upon the trail upon the ground, as my tears burned my eyes. There were a few footprints, and thanks to my uncles penchant for heavy armour I could see their prints clearly. So he was not alone, a dozen soldiers following his lead, dragging poor Geralt, the drag marks worried me, I quickened my pace. 

I felt like I had gone in a circle, back at the first town, why were we here, I spied my uncle waiting with his soldiers. Geralt bound and gagged being dragged along by two soldiers, who were struggling to restrain him.

I wanted to run to him, but I remained in the shadow as my uncle had taken me by surprise chasing me down so early, seeing his face twisted in that all familiar snarl, made that old fear surface, holding me to the spot, frozen in place, as the little girl within me cried for me to run, I welled up. I had to get a hold of myself, I silenced the little girl screaming in fear, no easy feat, but for Geralt I had to push aside any fear my uncle inspired in me, and make a stand, maybe a final one.

I heard my uncle mutter "Where is my niece?, she is not so slow as not to have caught up to us by now, I was so hoping for her to witness this" 

I fought down my fear, pulling up slowly, knowing this question would not have an answer I would like, but I had to say something "witness what?"

"Ah I knew you would come for him, my spies tell disappointing things Joanna"

"Spies?" I questioned.

He held out his hand for me to watch, "I digress we must enjoy the show, fire" he cried. It all happened so fast, I was unable to react before his soldiers letting loose arrows of fire, the tents set alight so quickly, the people didn't even stand a chance of escaping. 

The elder woman had heard the commotion as the soldiers cut down at who escaped the fire by some miracle, they found the cold of an unforgiving blade. I pulled at my uncles vice like grip upon my arm, screaming at the top of my lungs, but the fire and pained screams drowned me out. 

Everything slowed down as the elder woman approached my uncle begging for those who still lived "Have mercy upon them please" she cried desperately as another arrow flew into another tent.

He recognised her "Agatha, it seems you conferred with my niece, I can't have that"

"They sided with you, you lunatic" I cried, losing my patience with his joy in cruelty.

Agatha nodded fervently, my uncle cared not for her allegiance, as I knew he would not, but it was all to appeal to the ego of such a man, mercy he did not understand. He was now proving a point, he asked me to apologise "for what?" I asked, regretting the question.

"The hell you have brought upon them" he played upon my conscience, knowing how easily I felt guilt, whether it was mine or not. Tears flowed from my eyes, as my uncle swiftly stabbed her in the back, her pained cry was muffled by the blood that filled her mouth, the betrayed look in her eyes as she faded broke my heart. Eyes wide, I stood watching the poor woman drop to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Your insane, they were followers for you" I stammered.

"You were putting notions in their heads of freedom, they would have listened to you eventually, like they did with your father, you're a fool like he was"

"He was no fool, he was a better man than you"

"Ah then we both feel the sting of disappointment, you wanted another walk over like daddy, and I wanted a niece who did as she was told" he slapped me down with the back of his hand, the burning in my cheek was the start of many a bad memory, him looking down at me with a mix of rage, and distain that I had not earned, nor did I deserve. The anger I bore the brunt of, for the crime of questioning him, I took a stand once, as a young teenager, it didn't end well for me, a beating like no other. I was not a young girl, I would not be the victim, I swore never again.

So I pulled up slowly, running to aid the villagers left, as the soldiers had begun slaughtering them one by one. I barely managed to pull two free from the soldiers clutches, luckily I was faster, due to the lack of armour. Two wasn't enough, such senseless violence, I could of followed them away into the forest, but I would not leave Geralt "Come on" they hissed to me, as I stood still, watching the soldiers advance upon us.

"No you leave, warn the other villagers, the safe haven go to it" they nodded. I could only pray they warned the others, and didn't merely save themselves. 

My uncles soldiers closed in upon me, I found a blade, holding it defensively ready to fight, looking forward to spilling their blood. Until I heard "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

My uncle was holding a blade to Geralts throat, Geralt looking unimpressed, and unafraid, this annoyed my uncle, but he got his satisfaction as always in the fear in my eyes. I dropped my blade, feeling defeated, and helpless as it clanged to ground. I was bound, and gagged, to keep me silent for once my uncle had quipped. I felt fresh rage as I saw my uncle was carrying my fathers blade, he had stained it with the blood of innocents, I had never used it for that, aware my conscience was not clear, but I was nothing alike my uncle. He didn't deserve the honour of wielding it.

Geralt, and myself were dragged to the villages, to witness him burn them to the ground, but thankfully each village was empty, save a few who had chosen to ignore the warning. I was thankful they had warned the others, brave and courageous, people were willing to defy this monster, this brought a smile to my lips, but I kept my head hung low so no one could take it from me.

Those left, their screams of agony felt so unreal, this wasn't happening, innocent villagers weren't burning alive before my eyes, the ground had not run red with their blood, all to prove a point to me, he would not be crossed and he wanted me to know he would paint that message in blood, the blood of innocents.

His message made more than clear, we were taken back to my uncles base of operations, which had moved and grown substantially, so many willing to follow him, shocked, and frightened me. 

Dragging both me and Geralt to his tent. Geralt looked beaten up, I wanted to heal him, tend to his wounds, I wanted to lash out at my uncle for hurting him, but our binds were tight, I pulled with all my might, I couldn't move them, Geralt looked exhausted. As they removed the gags temporarily he weakly said "This is not the welcome to the family I was hoping for" I smiled, as even now he was still bold, and humorous, he winced in pain as he laughed. I smiled but my heart lurched, at the sight of his pain.

My uncle walked over and added triumphantly "So Joanna will you see sense and join your family, or will you burn with your witcher?"

Those words were familiar, that Rogue who threatened me, had gone an warned my uncle, I saw him now hiding behind him, throwing a smug glance in my direction. So he had spies amount the people. "I would rather burn" I spat.

"So be it" my uncle stated coldly.


	12. It shall end in fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Geralt, and Jo escape?

As they dragged us up to the pyres, I had resigned myself to my fate, my head hung low looking down at the kindling that was to set me alight. I felt pained as my uncle forced me to look up at Geralt. He had been cruel enough to put us so close that we would witness, or at least hear each other's agony. "You will have until I light you both ablaze to swear loyalty to your family, I will spare you niece, you may cause me naught be trouble but as a solider you would have a use, stand beside us, rogues will finally be in charge, what do you say Joanna?"

I remained silent "for god’s sake child don't be so stubborn, don't force my hand, I may have little love for you, but I do not wish to watch you burn" he hissed in hushed tones.

I was thrown by the scrap of concern my uncle had thrown me, that would be the first and last mercy I would receive in this life, I had already decided, I would not leave his side no matter the consequence. As he ordered soldiers to light the fires, I could swear I saw a tear in his eye, as the flames grew before me, the blistering heat growing closer, I felt my fear consume me before the flames, I cried out to Geralt, he looked up at me defeated, and broken look mouthing "sorry"

Never thought I would be happy to see Yenifer, as she stormed in the blaze, turned to thick grey smoke, choking us, but it also hid us, she unwillingly freed me, and Geralt, even I wanted to kiss her in that moment. Escaping the pain, and agony of burning alive was a joyous moment; I had witnessed the horror in those villages, I would not wish it on even my uncle. Yenifer grabbed my hand “Not a word about this, do not need your gratuities, just your silence”

The strange rush, became an uneasy unbalanced dizziness as we teleported away from the scene, leaving Yenifers mage allies to wreak havoc upon my uncle. I smiled wickedly to myself, as I thought of my uncle’s suffering, but then I recalled the minor display of mercy toward me, and sadly it made me long for our family to be reconciled, why did I crave his approval, and love so desperately that the smallest of mercy’s would sway me. I felt ashamed for feeling anything toward my uncle, I chastised myself, as I recovered from the feeling of being teleported.

“How do you get used to that?” My head still spinning, as I held to my head.

“See, not the only one to hate teleporting” he pointed at me, still recovering from the after effects.

“Oh wonderful, how much you two share in common” she added sarcastically. “I only saved you for his sake” she hissed in my ear, pointing at Geralt.

“I know that, I am no fool” I narrowed my eyes, as I recovered myself.

“Really, you both looked rather foolish to me; your family are lovable indeed” she snipped.

“Well, you have more in common with them than I” I spat.

The tension was starting to grow, as we snapped at each other, the rage building, she threw a fire ball at me, I barely evaded it. With my speed I was able to kick her clean off her feet, she dusted herself off, jumping up, now scowling, both of us facing each other off, circling round, sneering.

“Ladies, we have just escaped from the jaws of death, could you put the claws away”

Yennifer shot him an icy glare, which turned into an eye roll when he couldn’t help but add “But if you both wish to fight over me, would be more entertaining with fewer layers”

I raised my eyebrow “You wish” 

Yenifer echoed my sentiment, before moving away from me. “His ego has not changed I see” she added.

“Ladies don’t turn on me now” he smirked, backing away, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. His smile winning me over, not moving Yenifer now stood with her arms crossed, brimming with fury, I watched her simmer from a safe distance.

“Never thought I would be happy to see Yenifer” I quipped to Geralt.

“Yeah she seems ecstatic to see us” he grinned. His expression quickly changed to a grave one “Jo, I am sorry about your uncle”

I waved the comment away dismissively, as my mind recalled his words, begging me not to make him watch me die, I wondered what the mages had managed to do before they were forced to teleport away, I now found myself hoping my uncle was safe. I beat myself up for my naivety, he was still the same monster, I couldn’t be so gullible to fall for such a small shred of decency.

Yenifer hovered in the background pacing, making louder and more exasperated sighs to gain our attention, I looked to Geralt, a sense of spite, and need to do something to remind me I was alive drew me in to a lustful kiss, he gripped my neck deepening the kiss, its as if both of us needed this, but also intentionally were putting on a show to demonstrate this was the real thing, not something she could pull apart, like she seemed quite intent upon doing. Aroused, and flattered that Geralt wanted to prove the point as well, pulling away breathless, we stared into each other’s eyes, lingering for a moment before turning to see her facing away, tapping her foot harshly upon the ground. 

“Ah finally you have surfaced for air, can we get to the matter at hand, please, I wish to spend as little time in your aggravating company as I can, you two are rather sickening as a couple”

I smiled to myself, and just nodded gently along with her griping, not hearing a word she said, but acknowledging her all the same, my distaste for her was equal, I had not forgotten she had left me to the witch in the forest, full well knowing she would have killed me. I was unsure if this woman had a conscience, or was trustworthy, as she had a dark streak alike that of my uncles, an untapped rage that all would suffer whether they deserved it or not. But Geralt trusted her, I thought of Triss, and how I would have preferred her to make a grand entrance to the rescue, but at least my guilt was none existent around Yenifer, I was glad to push her buttons, and wind her up to watch her growl, and grumble under her breath. Well Geralt raised his eyes. With Triss, the worst of it is that I liked her, and her pain only served to encourage my over active conscience into the inevitable guilt spiral. I loved Geralt, and guilt or no, I was staying with him.

Heading toward a mage encampment, I was used to feeling like an outsider, and that anyone could possibly hurt me, it was not a welcome state of mind, but this high alert had kept me alive. I looked to the suspicious faces, some scared from encounters with the wrong people, others practicing magic openly, and with pride, they demonstrated their offensive powers for my benefit, to show me they were dangerous to cross. I had not intent to cross them, and I found the demonstration enchanting rather than frightening, I could out run that magic, and before they realized I could cut their throats. I had to pull my mind from the dark path it had set itself upon, my anger was obviously rising up, the more they showed their claws. Like a cornered animal, my fur was up, and my teeth were showing, I would not show them any fear.

As we entered a rather large tent, I saw Triss talking with a powerful, older woman, I instantly recognized her, the elder woman from the village, my eyes widened. I had watched her die, but she lived, what was going on. “Don’t look so shocked child, it was magic, more powerful than your uncle is aware of, so to all of you it was real, and he showed his true colors indeed just as you said, as did you, it was a test, and you passed it my dear, we will stand with you”

I felt both relieved, and infuriated that she had toyed with my emotions to test my worthiness, I tried to compose myself as I pulled up a chair at the table, but it was as if she read my mind. “You do not appreciate being tested?, well I am afraid it was the only way I could be sure of your nature child”

I felt as though she was treating me just like a child, I felt patronized, but I knew I had to push these emotions aside, a powerful ally was just that, an ally, I would not let my pride stand in the way of us having a fighting chance. And now perhaps we did.


	13. New friends, old enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo meets a few of the mages but the shock of a familiar face leads to a snap judgement

“Stop gaping would you, show some respect, she is a powerful sorceress, and for some reason she deigned to aid us because, I despise to say it, you” Yenifer struggled to finish that sentence, she could barely stomach, the elder woman’s reverence for me. It amused me to no end, but I tried not to play upon it, well I tried not to play on it too much. 

“Me you say” I teased, she growled storming out of the tent.

Triss allowed herself a smile, lingering behind the Elder woman, who again approached me “You shouldn’t be so hard on Yenifer, not all retain a gentle soul in the face of hardship, some grow cold just to survive, and I know you love her former love of her life, she will never admit it freely but it breaks her heart, as it does with young Triss, I know you see this”

“I did not intend for any of this, let alone falling for Geralt”

“I know, but try and be kind to Yenifer, even when she is not to you, at the very least you know we need her here, she is very powerful, and capable, and this Geralt must be quite a man to have all of you ladies fawning over him”

“He is” I sighed.

“Oh dear it really is love” she chuckled.

On that note she walked back over to Triss discussing magic, I sauntered away to see Geralt and Yenifer talking, they looked very familiar, and when she laughed and touched his shoulder, I had to hold back the green monster, but after the fifth arm touch, I decided I would not wait for this to be anything more. I walked over, surprising both of them, they almost jumped out of their skins, I giggled to myself “God damn it Jo, I forgot how quiet Rogues were” he smiled, pretending to be annoyed with me, but he couldn’t keep it going, he pulled me into his arms “You are trouble”

“So they tell me” I teased.

Yenifer coughed loudly “I am still here you know, at least wait for me to leave before you get all loved up” she seethed. I had done it again, unintentionally this time, but she was riled up, she walked away, scouring the camp for a way to release her rage. I feared for whom ever should cross her path. “Yikes you do have a way with women Geralt, head over heels, or embittered, no in-between with you is there” I laughed.

“Well I am hoping you’re in the head over heels category” 

“For now I am” I teased.

Watching Yennifer storm away, I felt a sense of frustration begin to build, like a pot beginning to simmer, all it would take was someone to turn up the heat just a little, and I may boil over, I took a deep cleansing breath but it did nothing but make me light headed, Geralt decided to aid with the plans, not before taking me in his arms, and kissing me so passionately, I wanted more, he left me in need, his sly smile assured me he knew this, I sighed in frustration, but a smile played about my lips, still recalling his.

I stood watching the camp for a time, I had not spent much time among mages, like all difference, we were taught to fear their gifts, and them by association, but I was not filled with fear, I was filled with awe, and little bit of jealousy, as I observed them honing their craft, fireballs, electricity, the elements these all were astounding, but for me the greatest miracle of magic were the healers, their protection spells, and recovery spells were a marvel. I found myself standing beside the healers camp watching them, some of the mages were stereotypes, elderly wise women of light magic, others bore the scars of close contact battle, they could have chosen to heal these scars but they wore them with pride, for those they fought alongside, as a memory of those they could not save.

“Rogue come out of the shadows if you wish to truly understand the magic of healing” a slender young male mage beckoned me forth, his fiery red hair was messy, his scars jagged, but his eyes were a soft and gentle brown, and his hands glowed with the light of good magic. 

He sat me down among them, as they spoke of magic I found myself at a loss for words, these were not the tales of mages I had grown up with, these were good people, doing what was right, even though at times it was indeed a thankless job. They spoke of the ignorance they encountered, and I found my face a flame with guilt, I had looked upon mages with fear, and disgust before this day, and worse yet I recalled one of my earlier contracts was a mage, alike to the young mage next to me, I had wondered why he looked familiar. 

The memory came back to me so vividly, as I stabbed him in the back, it made it easier to not see their faces, it made it harder for them to haunt me if they were faceless, and nameless, but now it was as clear as day, his screams ringing out, and the coin dropping into my outstretched hand, and I was so callous, so disrespectful, I took his head as proof, I recalled his face, it was so vivid. I stood bolt upright, making my apologies before running away from the healers camp, I would find no peace of mind there, my past was coming back to haunt me, I may have changed but that did not excuse my previous crimes.

I was walking aimlessly not close to the camp, I could not return lest I come face to face with the son of the man I killed. I was panicked, and disoriented, these people normally only haunted my restless nights, not my days, my thoughts became like my enemies, as my mind brought more memories unwelcome into my mind, unbidden they all began to rush back to me, until my head hurt, it was as if the universe was reminding me I was not one of the good guys, and that me and my uncle were not so different after all. Worse still I saw Yennifer storming over to me, I was in no mood for a verbal sparring with her, as my head throbbed, and my heart sunk under the weight of my guilt conscience, but she didn’t care, she spouted nonsense about destiny, and their love until I had had enough I snapped.

“I have had it, I am sorry you two didn’t work out, but you need to move on, everyone is telling me to tread carefully with you, don’t upset you they keep telling me, but I am in no mood to deal with the ramblings of a bitter hag” I seethed.

I had not chosen my words wisely, she was furious, her eyes flashed with rage “I am going to make it so that he regrets ever meeting you, I will tear you apart, then I he will return to me, where he belongs” she hissed.

Her words hung ominously in the air as she disappeared through a portal, my eyes wide, realizing I had just pissed off a very dangerous, and powerful woman, who was on the edge, and I had pushed her over. I stared blankly into the space in where she had been standing, I felt a sinking fear, and yet a emboldened rage, why was it OK for her to do, and say whatever she had a mind to, and I had to hold my tongue, she had no right to dictate terms to me, but I knew I would see her again, and now she was calling claim to Geralt, and their history, calling them fated, I knew love could make people do crazy things, and power in the wrong hands was dangerous, my uncle was an example of this.  
I did not know how I would break this to the others, I didn’t heed their warnings, I had lost my temper, although my words were wrong, some of what I had spouted in my rant felt justified. I wondered how Geralt would react when I told him, I made an enemy of his ex with but a few choice words, I grimaced at the thought.


	14. cold realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold realizations for Jo force her to wrestle with her conscience.

I felt as though I could not find my feet as I staggered forward, unable to walk a straight line, my legs shaky, as my confrontation and the memories rushing back became too much to take, I was tempted to run, to put distance between myself and this camp. I watched rogues, and mages join together, I envied the connection they found in our common purpose, as my past had once again poisoned any step forward I tried to take. I walked away from the camp, putting a distance between myself and the camp, I could still see the flicker lights, they played a merry dance torturing my broken mind. 

I wished to be alone, I could not stand to be around any soul, even Geralt, I needed no one to see to this tortured moment, overwhelmed by my past, I closed my eyes but this only brought forth the images once more, my eyes flashed open, tears coursing down my feverish cheeks. I had not thought about my contract killings for a time, Geralt, I had told myself was to be my last, I had not expected to find happiness of any kind, I did not deserve this, I had lost myself in the whirlwind of romance, my eyes not open, I could not see how clearly I did not deserve him, maybe it was a good thing that I had upset Yennifer, maybe then I would get what I truly deserved.

I continued to weep, a sad heap upon the cold ground, until I heard approaching footsteps, I tried to wipe away my tears, and pull myself up, make it seem as if the this moment had not even happened. It was Geralt, there was no mistaking that white hair, and gleaming yellow eyes, I damned his keen witcher senses. “Why are you all the way over here Jo?, is something wrong?”

“Yes, I am” I answered plainly trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

“Your wrong?, I don’t understand” he added with concern.

“Geralt, I just got a reminder that I am truly not worthy of my own cause, I have killed people in cold blood, I am nothing like my father, I am more alike my uncle than I realized, I had somehow forgotten those poor souls, pushed them from my mind, and now they are all I can see, I am a murderer Geralt, and worse still I recognize one of the mages, I killed his father for money, I am the monster, masquerading as a hero, and..” I heaved, not wanting to finish my sentence but knowing I had to, his eyes wide, and fixed upon me. “I upset Yennifer, and she made threats as she disappeared into a portal”

“Are you quite finished?” Geralt asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

I nodded, freeing tears from the corners of my eyes, he knelt down, and sat next to me “You’re a fool” he stated plainly.

“Great pep talk” I croaked, after a long pause, in which I hoped he would say something more profound.

“You think you’re the only one here with a dark past, I know some of these mages, and they are guilty of atrocities, but they are here to do what is right, as for Yennifer I will see if anything can be done she is temperamental so don’t take it personally”

“I called her a hag”

“You called her what?” he choked back what I thought was a gasp.

“A hag”

Geralts serious expression broke down, as he fell into fits of laughter, his eyes streaming with tears, as his laughter was uncontrolled, and contagious, I found myself laughing alongside him, holding to my stomach, as it began to ache after a time, the laughter soon died down, Geralt sniffed and added “I bet she did not like that one” he shook his head amused greatly. 

“No she did not” I smiled weakly.

He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him “ Jo not one here is all good, or all bad, please do not destroy yourself, you have done wrong, as have I, I love you, and I know all you have done”

I was not sure if this was blind faith, they often say love is blind, maybe this is what they mean, I wanted to trust him feelings but too many questions hung over me, I wanted to believe I deserved to find love, but did I deserve love, after taking the loved ones of others, I took a deep breath, again it did nothing for me, change would be more difficult than I first thought, I had blocked out the ghosts, but now they all looked at me accusingly, their eyes condemning me, looking around at the faceless villagers who died by my naive actions, and the faces of those I had killed for money, their face were clear, their voices bade for my blood.

Geralt pulled me closer breaking the stare held by the ghosts, they followed me by day, and by night, the warmth of his body was a comfort to me, I turned to him, he took my face in his hand kissing me softly, I began to kiss him urgently, I needed to forget , I needed my mind consumed with anything else. He sensed my need, and gripping my shouldered pulling me from the kiss “Jo, are you sure?” he questioned.   
I did not answer, I just took his lips with a pained passion, he soon responded with an equal lustful desire. He pulled me under him, as he climbed over me, I did not care that the ground cut into my back. His hands pushing under my shirt, I jolted as they were unexpectedly so cold, but soon my body heat warmed his hands, as they roamed my body, taking care, and time to touch every inch of skin. His lips pressed heavily to mine, as he panted, and moaned with the growing desire, I traced his back with my nails lightly grazing his skin, he growled.   
He pulled at my trousers pulling them down, his fingers finding my sex slick and throbbing for his touch, I pushed my hand under his trousers as his fingers pushed inside of me, making me whimper, his eyes upon me made me feel wanton, as he watched and enjoyed the vision of me writhing, and tensing as he pleasured me. I took his cock in hand, slowly pulling my hand up his shaft, the slow and considered motion was not of choice, the material constricted my motion, and as his cock twitched, and swelled under my touch, he was strained against the material, I urgently grasped for the top of his trousers, pushing them down, my hands enjoying the feel of his ass, squeezing the rounded cheeks, before returning my hand to his cock. His fingers still pumping in and out of my sex, he stopped short of my growing orgasm, I groaned in frustration. “No, I want to feel you come with me inside of you”

I bit my lip, as his deep husky voice was so seductive, he pressed his cock to my entrance, pushing in deep, and forcefully, making me yelp in surprise. He continued to slam into me, I had already been so close, it did not take long for me to tremble, crying out his name as my body tensed, the throbbing continued to thrill me as his forceful thrusts delighted my sex with the friction it created. His power, and grunts with each thrust were a joy to my ears, as his arousal continued to grow, he gasped, his groans ringing out as he came hard, releasing his warmth inside me, his cock quivering in the wake of his orgasm. He stroked my hair from my face, kissing my lips softly, as he recovered himself enough to pull up, offering me his hand.

“We aren’t sleeping here” he quipped.

Leading me back to the camp, he took me to his tent, and helped me forget the pain that was haunting my mind, well for a time. As I gave into slumber the visions returned with a vengeance, waking me in a cold sweat in the weak light of dawn.


	15. Secret weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo knows her uncle does not go into a fight without knowing the odds are in his favor, so she decides she must see for herself what this could be?

It was barely light out, as I sat bolt upright in Geralts tent, he stirred as I attempted to pull up, he pulled beside me, pulling his arms around me, pulling me back down slowly “We don’t need to get up yet” he whispered suggestively. His fingers trailing up and down my back, making me shiver. He pulled me into a hungry kiss, as his lips took mine with animalistic passion, as he pressed his weight on top of me, deepening the kiss, as he pushed me on to my back, his hands now groping harshly at my breast. I groaned softly into his mouth. Suddenly I heard a cough ring out.

Startled, but not stopping before another soft and gentle kiss could be had, I pulled the sheet up around myself, looking up to see the elder woman, her eye brow cocked up high upon her brow, as she padded her fingers impatiently against her folded arms.  
“I would apologize, but I am not sorry, there will be time for that after you have stopped you uncle in his tracks” she added harshly, pulling to the outside of the tent to wait for us to emerge. I dressed hastily, stealing a few more kisses before we stepped outside. I could see a very enraged Yennifer, her knuckles pure white from her grip upon the step on which she waited “Can we get this over with” she hissed, as she laid her eyes upon me.

Seeing me and Geralt emerge together was too much for her, as she stormed off into the crowd of mages now awaiting their leader’s orders. I found my way to what was left of the Rogues, there may have been few on our side, but they were a great few, the fastest, and most hardened by previous battles, the warriors had chosen to fight for freedom, whereas the villagers, in their fear had chosen the illusion of safety offered by my despot uncle.

I had hoped bloodshed could be avoided, but I know realized that hope was naive, when power hungry people which to take charge, they care not for those caught in their wake, they only care that they succeed, and if their power should come at the price of thousands of lives, so be it. I knew this would be a bloody battle, and the causalities would be heavy upon both sides, but I knew my uncle he had something up his sleeve, he never fought fair, he was manipulative, and cruel, and he would use any means at his disposal to carve out his victory.

I turned to the Rogues, asking for one volunteer to aid me in spying upon the enemy, as there would be something we were unaware of, and did not care to walk into a battle without knowing what we faced. I told Geralt of my plan, as this war to be waged was only a day’s distance away, as we drew closer to the battle lines that had been drawn. We would cross into my uncles supposed lands in less than a day, and knowing my uncle as I did, I knew he never fought a battle he thought he wouldn’t win.

I hated to ask any of the mages, given my realization last night, but even the fastest Rogue would not cross such a divide quickly enough, so I would have to use a portal, and I like Geralt hated using them, they left you disoriented, and nauseous, it was no way to travel, mages must grow accustomed to shifts in gravity, and time, but the rest of us had not such experience, so it would forever remain, a painful process, but it was necessary. I scanned the crowd for Triss, spotting her fiery red hair instantly. But as I was cutting across with Lindra, I found Yennifer standing firmly in my path, her eyes fixed upon me, her gaze was icy, but I held her stare, holding in front of her “What is it Yennifer?” I sighed, getting rather sick of her child like tantrums, and ill manner.

“Where are you going?” she hissed.

“Not that it is any of your business, but we are looking for a mage to go on a last attempt to discover my uncles secret weapon, as he never goes into a fight unless he knows he has the means to win, he would not care for the cost”

Her eyes narrowed, after an uncomfortable, charged silence, she relented “That is the first intelligent word to leave your mouth, I will go with you, I am powerful enough to keep us hidden”

I wished that she was over stating her abilities; I wanted to tell her that I didn’t need her, but she was sadly right, and begrudgingly I admitted so, through gritted teeth, much to her amusement. As she opened the portal, she pointed as Lindra and spat “Leave the child behind, she will only slow us down”

I knew she was wrong, but I would rather risk as few as possible, and going with one you can barely stand seemed the easiest option, the idea of leaving her to my uncle made me smile darkly, but I knew I would not, and could not do such a thing, I found myself damning my good nature as we stepped through the portal, leaving Lindra to explain our mission to those in the camp.

We appeared upon the boarder of my Uncles land, something seemed strange about their camp, it was not alike ours, the morale was none existent, and some of their soldiers wondered around like the walking dead, the silence was ominous. Yennifer cast a spell “Stay close, this protection spell can only go so far”

We found a high vantage point from which to observe the camp, beyond the scope of the less skilled Rogue, and Yennifer’s magic hid us from those who were skilled enough to find us. I saw my uncle emerge from his tent, he looked well rested, and disturbingly calm. Another man joined him, at his side, I had never seen him before. His dark following hair, and strange armor, and dark aura made him stand out, this ally was a new one, and worse yet he seemed to be a powerful one.

My eyes widened, I gasped as he looked straight up at us “Can he see us?” I whispered panicked.

“No, there is no mage I know of whose powers stretch so far”

“I am no mage” a deep raspy voice came from behind us.


	16. The necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown enemy is revealed

I found myself scrambling away upon the floor trying to put distance between me and this intimidating figure of a man. But Yennifer was frozen to the spot, he crouched down, grasping her by the throat and holding her up, as she gripped the offending hand, she found she could not move him, her eyes displaying a true sense of terror, of which I thought her incapable.

I took a deep breath, using my speed to unsteady him, with most this sweeping move would knock them clear off their feet, it was as if he saw me coming, and was able to correct his stance, but he did drop Yennifer, which was all I needed, I pulled her away. I thought he was attempting to seize Yennifer again so I pushed her free from his reach, but he was not after her this time, his hand tight around my wrist, his strength was more than a match for my agility. I hissed as his grip was crushing my wrist, he began dragging me away.

I watched Yennifer pull up, and dust herself off, her smile was dark, this had been a setup, it was all an act, she knew of the necromancer’s presence, and she handed me over to him. “What do you need me for?” I protested.

“Your blood is the blood they used to summon me, you are bound to me, I am able to track you were ever you run, Yennifer was kind enough to get us your blood, why do you think she fought with you so often, she needed but a drop of blood, you probably didn’t even notice, and with my help your uncle shall gain the power he so desperately desires”

“And what do you get out of all of this?”

“I get to watch destruction, death is what all of you deserve” he spat.

“What right have you to decide for us?”

“Your kind took away my humanity, your kind made me what I am, I will see you suffer for it, when I am done, not one of you will not know suffering, as for you, they kill me, they kill you”

“What?” I gasped.

“Yes, your friend, or should I say enemy cast a dark spell tying our fates together, I will demonstrate by all means”

And before I could protest, he drew a small sharp blade through the palm of his hand, cutting slowly and deep into the skin, enjoying my prolonged agony, I nursed my injured hand, still reeling from disbelief, and the betrayal even for Yennifer was more evil than I thought possible. He was healed, I however suffered the pain, and slow healing of a rogue, we healed faster than humans, but not as swiftly as this ill creature before me, he may have been a man, or half human once, but that human part was only obvious now in appearance alone, nothing more. 

His haunting eyes, and strangely handsome face only lured people to their doom, I however was not drawn in. As he dragged me down toward my uncles tent, I dug my heels in to the ground more deeply, making it difficult even with his strength, he seemed annoyed by my attempt to stall his progress, so he grabbed my shoulders, and In a swift motion tossed me over his shoulder, now kicking and screaming hoarsely, as his shoulder armour dug into my chest, he placed me down. I felt more defiant than ever standing before him once more, his smug, and sarcastic welcome only enraged me further, which amused him no end. 

“I brought her to you, now I wish to retire to strengthen my magic, I have much in store for your enemies”

“Yes, yes, do prepare if you have need of it” my uncle dismissed him with a degree of reverence, knowing the power, but unaware of the danger presented by summoning such a demon.

“Uncle I always thought you chose your allies well, he will not remain your ally, he will turn upon you, his hatred for all mankind whatever form it takes will be your end”

“It this concern for my safety, why niece I am flattered that you should show your gentle nature” he mocked, he knew the risks, but I was unsure if blindness, or ignorance prevented him from seeing the consequences of this foolish action. “Why do I need to be here?” I snapped.

“You will remain here at your families side, and you will not leave the necromancers side, only he will have the power to protect you now”

“Concern uncle?, it does not become you”

“I care not, I will not have you miss the chance to see our vision of the future, I will have the family safe, and we will do, as we always have done, survive” he said it with such pride, I would almost think he cared for the family name, if he had not already dragged it through the mud in his thirst for power.

“I will not stay here, and you cannot make me, I am faster than your rogues, than you, your mages, and foul creatures, I will be gone before the battle is close to commencing”

“Oh yes I am aware of your speed, that is why you have an escort awaiting you”

As I was forced out of the tent by a faceless guard, I feared it would be the hateful face of my brother, but it was the necromancer, I had thought him gone, and above such duties “You are to be my babysitter?, is this not below you?” I scorned.

“Yes it is below me, but it appears you can only be contained by me, come quietly, I have no wish to drawn this out any longer than necessary, you know I have the strength, and magic to turn you into my obedient servant, however I do not wish to waste my magic on such matters, but should you force my hand, I will turn your mind to only hear my orders, you will be alike one of my undead”

I wanted to run, just to see how far I could get, but I did not wish to have my mind destroyed, there had to be a way to weaken him, and I had not long to find it. I observed him take to the middle of his tent, and strange aura began to surround him, I watched as he seemed to be drawing energy from some unknown source, I crept around him, his eyes flashed open, as I stretched my hand toward the energy field growing around him, it promptly vanished.

“Do not be so foolish, this energy cannot be taken on by your kind, it will kill you”

I shrunk before him like a frightened child being told off by a parent, I looked up at him, his eyes narrowed, regarding me for the first time “You remind me of someone” he mused, for a second sounding human. The moment passed, he warned me to remain at a distance, or he would cast a sleeping spell upon me. I heeded his warning only because I needed that time to find a weakness, if he had one.


	17. Standing on the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is forced to march to battle on the side of her enemy

I had spent long hours observing the necromancer, I could observe nor find any weakness, and the light of day was soon to beckon forth the battle, I wanted to fight alongside the people, not with my tyrant uncle, I would not raise a blade for him. The necromancer was somehow able to hold me here without even moving from his resting place, it must be magic, or that blood bond that Yennifer had enforced upon me. I felt like an invisible lead held me to him, like dog to their master, I yearned to be free, and while I had been contemplating freedom, the Necromancer had risen from his spot, now standing behind me, he pushed me out of the tent “We have much work to do”

“We?, I will not help you with anything”

“You won’t have a choice my dear”

I scowled at him, his arrogance , and cruel demeanor made me want to slap that evil grin off his face, I was about to stay my hand, when it was already in motion, he snatched it mid-air “Want to try that again my dear” he hissed.

And instead of following the intelligent course I tried with my free hand, he caught this as well, ramming me against a rock “Why even bother to resist me, accept your fate, it will be less painful” his eyes stopping momentarily upon my face, I barely caught what he mumbled “You do look so like her”

He then hit my head against the rock for my defiance, my vision blurred momentarily, and my balance was compromised, I went to step forward, he halted me, pointing down, I gasped falling backward, we were up dangerously high, I would not have survived the fall. “Don’t think this was an act of kindness, you are our bargaining chip, we can’t have you dying yet”

The final word in that sentence, was like the sting in the tail of the scorpion, expected and yet so painful, I had hoped to die in battle, if my time was here I wished it to be a warriors death, but then given my past evils, maybe I deserved to be cast over this cliff by the hand of darkness, showing me once you go down that path, you can never be the same, your soul is stained, maybe that’s why they chose me, link evil to evil.

I followed him down the steep rocky path, him pushing me should I try to show caution in my step, leading me to stumble down, gasping as I grew closer to the edge. He seemed to find humor in my panic each time he pushed me perilously close to yet another edge, by the time my feet were on solid ground, my heart had almost ripped free of my chest. Dragging me along, through the army fighting for my uncle. And I did not see what I expected to see, some were not foul creatures, or dark and twisted people, some appeared to be simple town folk, their eyes gentle, no malice was apparent within them, nor fear, so they chose to be here, both sides assuming they were the ones on the right side.

What they either didn’t know or realize, was that my uncle only cared for power, and the supposed ally dragging me through them was bent on their destruction, they wouldn’t know until it was too late. I had no idea what the Necromancer was doing. He released my arm, casting his hand up, then to the ground, a mild shock wave, shook the ground beneath us, and we all watched, holding our breath, some in anticipation, other with dread of what such a man would call forth. The cursed beasts at his command were deadly enough, their size, and temperament made them lethal. As a hush fell over the land, we thought that maybe in had not worked. But then you could hear an almost indiscernible sound, like a rumbling, as the ground seemed to part, bony hands clawing at the earth, in a bid for freedom, to do their masters bidding. Corpses of all level of decomposition, joined our ranks, few of us managed to not throw up upon sight of them, the smell of death clouded the battle field, this bode ill for my allies. I could only hope Yennifer’s hatred was only for me, and not those who followed myself and Geralt in a bid for freedom.

I could only watch, as my own people drew the battled lines, holding in front of us, their eyes fixed, some of them looked petrified, others unfeeling, as they had seen many battles, so this was nothing new for them. But as soon as they set their eyes upon the groaning corpses, their groans were not to inspire fear, but they were in pain, resurfaced, reanimated in a state nobody should function, so they cried out their pain, as they could feel themselves decomposing. I had tried to steal my stomach, and hold my nose, but I could no longer, as they closed in around myself, and the necromancer, creating a circle, protecting their master, until they were returned to the peace of death.

I threw up, gagging as they held close, the smell, and sight of them was enough to turn the toughest man’s stomach, all but the necromancer, who seemed more at ease around the dead than the living. I watched a smile play about his lips. I could barely hear Geralt giving what I knew would be a moving speech, it broke my heart to be on the wrong side, and Yennifer put me here, she would pay for this. I tried to spot her among the crowds, but the mist that followed the dead distorted my visibility. As the silence fell over the battle field, I knew it was only a matter of moments for the cry rang out, and we would crash through them. I would have to witness my own people dying, it is a rare hell to witness death up-close.   
I had never stopped trying to pull free of this barrier, or dark magic holding me to him, but I could not break free, it would look as if I walked with him willingly, and that was a fate worse than death for me.


	18. war, and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins, Jo must suffer the horror of being on the wrong side

As the cry for to battle rang out, my heart sunk, as I heard and saw mages and humans torn to shreds by the necromancers dead army, and his army only grew in number, as the dead joined our ranks and soon began to overwhelm the remaining mages, and Rogues, I had been pulling at his arm, begging for him to stop, the horrors I had witnessed upon this day, took the place of any of my own cruelties, now scarred into my mind, the screams, shrieks and howls of pain still ringing in my ears.

All my senses were overwhelmed, the smell of the rotten corpses surrounding us still nauseating me, I had taken to hitting the necromancer but he didn’t even flinch, only I felt the pain, feeling the bruises spread across my face not his, I had forgotten the blood magic binding us, when I got my hands upon Yennifer I would end her, she had had a hand in this massacre, and I couldn’t see her anywhere, she must be hiding the coward.

I was running out of ideas when I saw Geralt high up, an arrow aimed at the necromancer, I knew this was going to hurt, and I would not stop him, so I braced for the agony, his arrow flew true hitting the mark, piercing just short of my heart, but the damage would lead me to bleed to death slowly, I dropped to the ground, as the dead fell along with me, I guessed even fatal marks could hurt him also, I heard a voice calling for me, but I had not the energy to cry out, I just watched Geralt searching for me, I barely managed to pull up my hand, the agony cutting through me forced my arm back down.

I felt my body being moved, I through I was dead, and maybe I was floating free of my body, but I could feel a faint warmth next to me “I cant find the injury, what is wrong with her?” he cried.

Dizzy, and more than exhausted I muttered “Blood magic” praying he heard me.

“What did she say?” I heard my uncle shout.

“What do you care?” Geralt snapped.

“Shit you two fight later, we have to help Jo” Triss pleaded. “I think she said blood magic”

I felt a sense of relief that someone had heard me, but I had no idea if I could be helped, as the pain was lessening, I knew that was not a good sign “Yennifer” Geralt barked “You did this, now fix it or god help me”

Yennifer relented to the immense guilt, and pressure of the accusing eyes upon her, she dropped beside me “this was not what I wanted” she whispered, had I strength I would have head-butted her, but luckily for her I could barely move, I could hear he faint mumbling, then the agony returned in full, I screamed through the pain, as it felt as through there was an arrow in my chest being torn free from me, as the magical bond broke, I was able to pull up wearily, Geralt ran to my side, pulling his arms around me “I thought I had lost you” he whispered. “Don’t scare me like that again” I laughed, but it hurt to do so.

I was able to take in the scene surrounding me, Yennifer was still and silent at my side, I wanted to recoil from her, but I just turned away, and looked to those who had survived, why was uncle standing among the living, and why was no one attacking him, and I was confused by his look of concern, I did a double take to assure myself I was not delusional. The necromancer was barely breathing, he grabbed my arm dragging me to him, I gasped, he whispered “I cannot die, I will be back, and thanks to your friend I have a taste for your blood, I will find you” he fell silent, and still seconds after his last words to me, I hoped it was an empty threat, but I knew it was more than likely he was speaking the awful truth, Yennifer had given me a death sentence, she had won, despite the victory being ours.

I looked around the battle field, thinking this was such a high price to pay, the majority of survivors were rogues, and mages, the majority of humans could not protect themselves from the evil creatures that now littered the ground, the ground ran red with the blood of both sides. I may have been weak, and exhausted but I saw to it that each and every one of those that fought beside us were buried with the respect they deserved, by the time the night drew in, my arms ached, I could barely move them. This was not how I imagined this day, I had imaged fighting beside Geralt, and naively I wanted the casualties to be as little as possible, but that was not how it happened, instead I was stuck with the enemy who now was bent upon killing me, I had been forced to witness my own allies torn to pieces, their eyes darkening, their screams still clear in my mind.

I wept with each burial, I was wracked by sobs by the time I had could no longer see, I felt a hand upon my shoulder “Jo you need to stop, we can’t even see anymore”

“I can’t leave them like this Geralt, they deserve better” I cried.

“Jo please stop torturing yourself, its tearing you apart, please stop”

“No I deserve to be in agony, they do not deserve it Geralt, these were good people, and yet people like me, and my uncle live, its not right”

He gripped both shoulders turning me to him “Don’t talk that way about the woman I love” he chided.

I almost smiled, but I couldn’t bring myself to, I had keep going, I couldn’t pick the spade back up, every muscle now ached, in my frustration, I cried out, screaming at the top of my lungs until my throat burned, I beat the ground in anger, until my energy failed me, I slumped down in the half dug empty grave, looking to the battle field still littered with bodies, I had barely made a dent in the body count, I dropped my eyes to the muddy ground, I could no longer look at the disturbing outline of the dead.

I felt arms wrap around me embracing me “You can cry if you need to, there is nothing wrong with it”

I did not cry, but I held to him, feeling so cold inside, so overwhelmed that no emotion crossed over, I felt numb, I pulled away “I am glad your still here”

“Where would I go?” he puzzled.

“I don’t know” I retorted.

“I wouldn’t leave you, I am sorry that you were forced to see all you did today”

“It was terrible, I wanted to be with all of you not aside that cruel, and twisted man, or whatever he was”

“What did he say to you?” Yennifer finally spoke.

I scowled at her, almost growling in my pure rage, I seethed, the nerve of her “You bound me to him, you did this to me, as if my mind wasn’t tortured enough, what did I ever do to you to deserve that?”

“That is not what I asked you?” she muttered, all her confidence, and bravado was gone.

“He said he is coming back for me, are you happy now, you have given me a death sentence” I spat.

She didn’t look happy, for once she actually looked sorry, but I didn’t care whether she was sorry, I wanted to kill her, and I may have had Geralt not still been holding me. We had won this battle but now we had to rebuild things, and see what shape the world would take now, whether we would gain the equality we had fought so hard for, or whether things would return to ignorance, and apathy.

I looked to Geralt, unsure whether we get to have a life tighter, as the necromancer would obviously return, as the look upon Yennifers face told me it was no empty threat.


	19. Recovery and judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's recovery takes longer than expected. And now decisions must be made

I was in and out of consciousness for the next few days, when conscious I saw Geralt's concerned face. He was a welcome sight, his expression was not, as it worried me. Was in worse condition than I felt, or was I misreading him, and the panic was mine. Before I could ponder the intricacies of whose worry it was, I passed out.

Waking hours later, to see Geralt exhausted slumped forward at my bed side, he had finally fallen asleep. I wanted to reach out and stroke his hair, but my body wouldn't co-operate. It was then I realised I couldn't move, I tried again, but the only thing to rise was my panic levels. I tried for hours, I felt numb, disconnected from my body, my eyes darting round the room, I tried to call out, no sound came out. This was like a nightmare, I was trapped, my own body my prison, my eyes widened. Finally a wave of exhaustion took me.

When I woke this time, my limbs felt heavy, the numb sensation passed, the pain was now overwhelming, I heard my scream ring out. I longed for the numbness, it had been holding back the pain, protecting me. I writhed in pain, the movement brought forth more pain, but to hold still was a fresh hell, silent screams, as white hot flames ran through me. Tears escaped the corners of my eyes, I recall seeing Yennifer, this detracted from my pain, as I wasn't to kill her, she had done this to me, and given me a death sentence. The blue light emanating from her hands was soothing the pain, but it did nothing for the fury boiling my blood, she was lucky I was too exhausted to move more than I was. Then there was a stillness, my muscles now rigid from the exertion, but I could breath easier, I could see more clearly. I could speak, but my voice was horse.

"How long has it been?" I croaked.

"It has been a week" Geralt answered, his smile wide. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice"

Triss seemed to appear out of nowhere, I hadn't seen her until now. "We were worried about you, you did not move for 3 days, Geralt is usually the calm one, but not this time, I surprised he didn't run a hole into the ground with all of his frantic pacing" she smiled.

It was comforting to know he cared so much, I thought witchers incapable. As I struggled to my feet, still shaky, Triss ran to my side, holding me up. I thanked her before I asked "What is to be done now?"

"I don't know if you should concern yourself with such things until your fully healed" she stated, her voice echoed concern.

"I wish to move forward" I stressed.

"Your uncle, and his rabble are to tried for their part in this atrocity, as is Yennefer for colluding with your uncle" there was a little sadness in her voice when she mentioned Yennefer.

"She tried to kill me" I protested.

"I know, I only fell sadness as I was hoping for more from her, I thought she had changed, maybe she was not so vindictive, but I was wrong"

"So she let you down as well"

"She did, and I am sorry you had to suffer"

She said it, as if it were past tense, yet I knew it was not over. I just smiled, I had no intention of dragging anyone else into the mess Yennefer had created, it was the fate she doomed me to, and I would bare it alone. I only hoped to have some time with Geralt, a semblance of a normal life, before the necromancer returned, but I feared that would not be the case, I was doomed to misery. Triss helped me into a tent that had been set up for the proceedings. I saw my uncle in chains sitting behind a table, when he saw me his eyes lit up. I found it strange that he would be happy to see me, unless he thought I would show him mercy because he was family. I convinced myself that had to be it, I took a seat at the end, of the table, I looked over to Yennefer, who was looking more than sorry for herself. She was in magical binds so she could not escape, her head hung low, I was unable to give her the venomous look I had in store for her, so my eyes burned in to the top of her skull.

I wondered who would be in charge of such matters, we had no leader to speak of. Triss was sitting quietly next to me, so I tapped her shoulder whispering "How will we reach a decision?"

"Well each faction must decide upon a leader to speak for them, the mages, the rogues, the humans, dwarves, and elves"

"What of the witchers?" I mused.

"Well Geralt is the only one present, so it is a given he speaks upon their behalf"

As the tent filled up, the elder woman of the mages telling me she was glad I was well, other rogues shared her sentiment. When all were in attendance, the votes were to be cast, but first there was to be nominations. The humans picked a man called Veron Roche, he seems a reasonable man, and Geralt seems to know him well. There seemed to be an unholy commotion when it came to the elven choice, so many dissenting voices, but their final choice by one vote was an elf known as Iorveth. He seemed like an elf who had seen more than his fair share of fighting, he was brash, and to the point, I liked him. The dwarven choice was a dwarf named Zoltan, Geralt also seemed to know him well, and if her trusted him so did I, they seemed to share a humour, I smiled in spite of myself. The rogues seemed to be the most indecisive of the races, which made me cringe, the silence that followed the call for a representative was deafening. I looked round, but I could not think of a soul who would, or could lead us. My heart sunk when my name was called, I could only pray not a single hand would stand for me, I turned to see all hands up, not a single one a dissenting voice.

I had to speak up "Surely I can't speak for the fate of my uncle, or Yennefer, I can not be expected to be objective"

The elder woman chimed in "You can be level headed can you not?" she questioned.

I fell silent, they took my silence as acceptance, and now it was too late, I had no wish to have a hand in their fates. They had moved on to the mages, they had difficulty choosing between, Triss, and the Elder woman. The Elder woman won only to her previous experience with proceedings such as these. So now it was to begin, I would with the other represeatives decide what happened to both Yennefer, and my uncle.


	20. The pain of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsibility weighs heavily, and consequences are far reaching

The proceedings were very formal, I didn't wish to be involved, but I had not been given a choice. First they dragged my uncle to the front, he stood proudly, I worried his way with words would escape him justice, but he was not allowed to speak. They declared "given your crimes there can only be two penalties, death or exile, the chosen representatives will decide your fate"

The speakers voice seemed to echo ominously. I did not wish to have a hand in my uncle’s death, not like this. They went around the table calling for a decision, each in turn Iorveth stated "he has never hurt the elven community, so I vote exile"

An unbidden sigh of relief passed my lips, but soon people were calling for his head. Vernon Roche called for death, given he had waged eat upon the human race. The mages also called for death, the elder woman seemed to have a vendetta, her words spoken with such venom. The dwarven community had reason to hate him, so they too called for his head. Now Geralt could tie the vote and give my uncle a chance. I looked to him pleading with my eyes, but he refused to look at me. When those words passed his lips I was shocked "death" he hissed. 

My eyes widened, as they declared the sentence passed. He still showed no fear, or remorse. Neither working in his favor given his crimes. My heart sunk a little as they dragged him from the tent, he looked back to me, mouthing an apology, only made me feel worse. My burning stare turned to Geralt, what right did he have to hate him so, if any had the right it was me. I seethed.

Next as the tent hushed, Yennefer was dragged up to front "given your crimes, we would suggest that mercy be called in sentencing, so a magical bind or exile is fitting"

They looked to me first, I wanted to give her the same sentence she had given me, but I did not have that option. I felt magic was dangerous in her reckless and emotional hands so I called for the binding.

All seemed to share my distaste, or at the very least my belief in her recklessness, she was a danger to others. The only one to call for exile was Geralt, wistful, and with sadness in his eyes, they shared a lingering look. I glowered at them both, and yet Geralt stated back at me with a similar ferocity. Now I was confused by his reaction, he had killed my uncle, and she had killed me, and yet he was the angry one.

When she was dragged away she begged and screamed, Geralt ran to her side to comfort her. But he was pushed away by those acting as guards. He looked frantic as they dragged her out to carry out sentencing. All followed on, as did I, holding to the back of the group. The battle scarred elf seemed to follow suit, hanging back, we shared a knowing look, neither wishing to be a party to it, for different reasons.

"So Jo was it?" He grumbled, as if I had forced him into conversing with me. 

"Yes, you look like you want to be here less than I" I empathized, with his uneasy expression.

"Indeed, I care not for the ways of humans, no offence" 

"None taken, I am no human"

"What are you?" He seemed more intrigued.

"A rogue, we possess elven, and wraith like ability so I was told"

"A strange mix indeed"

"I do not know the whole story of how rogues came to be"

"Hmm I must say I am intrigued, you’re the first interesting to happen all day, rogues are new to me, if you decide to delve into your history I would very much like to join you"

His offer seemed genuine, but I couldn't be sure, so I just smiled, and nodded. 

Once the cold air hit us from stepping outside, the huddled masses looked on with a mixture of dread, and anger. Some desired her pain, others had witnessed the binding before. It was new to me, but I assumed it was the humane option she didn't deserve. I turned to my new found acquaintance, as friend seemed to strong a word. 

“Why does everyone look so horrified?” I questioned.

“Ah, you haven’t seen a binding before have you, well if screams of anguish will disturb your sensitive ears, you had best walk as far as you can, even then you might still hear her”

“I thought it was the humane option”

He scoffed at my naivety “Far from it, blocking the powers of a sorceress cannot be undone, so whatever she is when this is over will not be who she once was, exile would have been the humane choice, but given my distaste for the woman that’s why I chose it”

“Oh god, what have I done”

“You?, do not be so dramatic, we all would have over ruled you anyway” he dismissed my horror.

I understood Geralt’s anger to a degree, but she had given me a death sentence, it was only a matter of time before the necromancer returned for my blood. They tied her down, giving her a strap to bite down on, but that did no good, as soon she was crying out in agony, as her power seemed to be torn from her, then forced back in muted. The bright blue fire was now a pale light, as it was taken into her body, her brow matted with sweat, her eyes wide with terror, her loud and incessant screams faded into the night. It had indeed be a long panful drawn out ordeal, as Iorveth had warned me, but I could not look away. I had watched the horror as she seemed to be torn apart, then put back together. Geralt now stood stoic, a single tear had escaped his eye earlier as her screams began. He went to her side, and when she recognised him, he was thankful for that. Her memory was intact, she was still there in part, but now she was no longer a sorceress.

I continued to keep my distance from Geralt, and Yennfer. Iorveth seemed to be content to be my shadow, which was strange given his initial reticence to even speak to me, or anyone for that matter. He placed his had upon my shoulder when they dragged my uncle out. I found it strange that comfort was being offered by a stranger. They pushed him down, so he was kneeling before us. Drawing the sword up, they wasted no time upon words, and declarations of his ill deeds, no last words offered. He was silent, and the entire mass of races gathered together, collectively held their breath. When the blade cut his head free, I found I could not look away, the horror of it compelled me to remain vigilant. The look in his eye will be with me for the rest of my life, he may not have been sorry to anyone else in that circle, but he was sorry to me. I involuntarily cried out as his head rolled. My breath caugh in my throat, I found I could not cry, nor move, I was frozen in place. And my eyes fixed upon his head, not being able to register than it was his, and that it had been separated from his body. 

Iorveth again to my surprise, said no words of comfort, but silently he stood by me. It had all happened so fast, I could not tell if this was justice. Some seemed to believe this was right, others didn’t seem so sure. Yennfer was the main point of contention, people believed we had wronged her. Geralt was happy to take up their displeasure for her fate, and called for there to be a way tp return what she had lost. No one knew of a way. He would not look at me, let alone speak to me. So I was forced to spend my time with Triss, and Iorveth, both seemed to be forcing civility. But both seemed to be ok with me. As the night drew on, I found myself restless, I was not tired, but I was weary of the day’s events, so I took my leave. As I stood, both Triss, and Iorveth pulled as far from each other as possible. I really needed to understand the allegiances, and enemies within this world, if I wished to forge a peaceful future I had to understand each race’s needs, and grudges, and find a comprise, a way to proceed. Or things would continue to fracture, and then there would be an open invitation to chaos, and war. 

I slowly walked toward my tent, as I entered, I hadn’t expected to find Geralt. He stopped turning toward me, unsure whether to snap at me, or not bother “Why did you choose such a terrible fate?”

“I thought it was the better option, I did not know a binding was such a painful, and permanent process, but do not forget she has given me a death sentence, tying me to that necromancer, and why did you vote to kill my uncle”

“He hurt you, and I knew you wouldn’t have the heart to do what was necessary, so I did, I must return to Yennefer, I have to be sure she is ok, then we can find a way to reverse this” he added as he stormed out.

I understood his reasoning, but not his need to be at her side, she had almost killed me. And soon I would be dead at the hands of a powerful dark sorcerer, I was furious. I dropped on the make shift bed, wondering if sleep would find me. I felt an arm slide, around my waist, and I tried to turn, I was furious, thinking how dare he expect anything from me after what he had done. He held me in place, his lips taking to my neck, kissing me softly; I felt a spark of passion as his hand snaked over my breast, groping harshly. I let a soft moan escape my lips, still angry I forced myself to face him, but it was not Geralt. I went to scream, he took his hand to my mouth. “Shh” he hissed.

It was the necromancer, his twisted dark smile frightened me, his weight holding me down. I thought this was my end. But he simply whispered “why should I find your bed empty, where is your geralt?, taken to aid the woman who gave you to me?, it seems you have been left to fall into my clutches”

I jolted up, so thankful I had been dreaming, it had felt so real, but his cruel words had an element of truth, I felt abandoned, and in that moment, I began to feel Geralt did not care for me at all.


	21. Other realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necromancer continues his slow mental torture

The dreams kept coming, the necromancer would taunt me, I would feel his fingers tracing my skin. Every time I would jolt awake, thankful it wasn’t real, because it felt so vivid, the sensations, the fear, his touch, it felt so real. He was powerful enough to reach for me across realms, or wherever he was. I knew I was right to be afraid of him, but his words would always play upon my mind, in lieu of Geralts touch, I could recall his, and no matter how much it made my skin crawl at first, I was beginning to revel in his touch. It was eerie the dream world I found myself walking in. I would hear his words that fed into my fears wrapping themselves around my once clear mind, and making everything seem confusing, and unclear.

Geralt spent his days and nights nursing Yennefer back to health, while I spent the days with Iroveth, and my nights with the necromancer. He never failed to appear in my dreams, sometimes my dreams left me feeling exhausted like I hadn’t slept, other times it was like a headache I couldn’t shake. A constant dull ache following me around all day, Geralt was too busy to notice, Iroveth was too proud to say he cared. But as the days drew on, I began to look more and more like a zombie. I stumbled out of my tent.

“Shit, what in the makers name is going on with you Jo?” Iroveth almost sounded concerned, but he hid it well behind his barbed sarcasm.

I didn’t know what to tell him, so I went with a half-truth “I feel like I don’t sleep, and like I am being haunted, or hunted, I don’t know” I strained.

“Hunted?, by who?”

“He called himself the necromancer” I added thinking nothing of it.

“Necromancer?” his eye wide, and fixed upon me. “The necromancer is hunting you?”

“Yes” I murmured, wondering if I had said too much.

“Well you’re in more trouble than I imagined” he stated plainly.

“What do you know of him?” I questioned. Holding to my head.

“He is a dangerous sorcerer, he was human once, well half of him was, well I shan’t boar you with the whole story, but he was bound to another, he loved her, humans killed her, and from then on he vowed to make them pay, they have always managed to banish him, but once tethered to another, the only way to banish him is to kill the other, and that would be you I am afraid”

“Great, so Yennfer gives me a death sentence, and while I am tortured in my sleep, he plays nursemaid to the bitch who tried to kill me” I screamed in frustration.

“I am sure there is another way Jo” Iroveth tried to assure me.

“Are you actually trying to comfort me Iroveth?, I must be in trouble” I smiled weakly.

“Ha, you do have a sense of humor; I was starting to worry all humans were humorless"

"I am not human" I fixed him with a weak glare, having none of the intended malice. 

"Ha you can't fix me with a glare so weak" he laughed.

I stumbled, he grabbed my arm, holding me up. "Look Jo I will see what I can find out for you, if only to save me from playing nursemaid to you" he countered to avoid seeming like he was helping me out of pure kindness.

"Thank you, I need to stay awake but I haven't slept in days, and I don't know how long I can take this" I teared up.

Iroveth became uncomfortable as the tears traces my cheeks. "Jo please, don't get upset, I already said I would help, don't give up yet"

I sniffed, reigning in the wave of emotion threatening to take me, holding on to what ever small shred of hope Iroveth was handing to me. I barely managed to last till the afternoon, I had to excuse myself, I was so exhausted. I dropped to my bed. 

“Ah you have returned to me” his voice seemed to carry.

“I am dreaming”

“No, I have brought you to me, you are in another realm with me”

“So this is real?” 

“Yes, you look rather pale” he taunts. 

“I..I..” stammering. I realize that each time his fingers have traced my skin has been real, I cover my mouth, holding back the shock, shame and horror occurring to me.

“Yes you have been letting me do so many things to you, my lips upon yours, my fingers tracing your skin, all very real, and all so delicious, because if I can’t turn you against him, I will turn him against you, then you will need me, and you will call for me, when I am done with you, you will bring me back to this world, and together we will destroy it”  
“I will do no such thing” I stated defiantly, but his unwavering confidence frightened me.

He was already managing to confuse me, make me question Geralt, I worried about what else he could do. He was powerful enough to pull me into another realm; the extent of his dark powers was unknown to me. I looked to him, his eyes still set upon me, he pulled up drawing close, I backed away.

“the fact that it was all real frightens you, I know you began to delight in my touch, and those kisses were no longer one sided, you felt something, do not pull away from it now” he coaxed me.

His eyes locked upon mine as he seemed to slither over to me, his fingers meshed in my hair, his lips inches from mine, my mind felt slow, thoughts didn’t come forth quickly, nor did action. I spoke up “I cant, I shouldn’t have let you into my head”

“I am in more than your head my dear, you are spending all your time with me, you will grow to love me, as your great grandmother did”

“I love Geralt” I cried, desperate to convince myself that it was not one sided, that he loved me to, but I was no longer sure.

“He obviously cares little for you, too busy saving the woman who handed your life to me on a silver platter, she gave you not a thought, and now neither does he, she will draw him back in, as she has done in the past, and when she does, when your heart is torn to pieces, their love renewed, you cast aside, then trust me, you will call for me, and I will be waiting, then we can watch them burn together, give them the end they all truly deserve”

With that I was thrown back into my own realm, exhausted, confused, and petrified that there was an element of truth to his cruel taunts. As Geralt was still absent, he had not visited me, he had spent his days, and nights with her, this thought filled me with venom, my blood boiled, had I the energy I would have torn in there and confronted them both.

But this was all part of his plan, isolating me, so I would need him, so I would turn to him. I had to fight this, I had to get up, but days without sleep had worn me down, I drifted in my exhaustion, into sleep. But I found myself lost once more to the mercy of the necromancer, I did not resist him, I followed him up the steps, he took me into his arms, and called for me to rest, finally I closed my eyes. In another realm in the arms of an enemy I found rest, and a strange sense of comfort, which frightened me the most.


	22. The price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo discovers she is not alone

I awoke feeling ravenous, and thirst beyond measure, I pulled up, I was weak, and light headed. I dragged myself to the supply tent, devouring a loaf of bread, and guzzling water alike to someone who had been lost in the desert. I sat in the tent, allowing my body to recover, but the weakness was wearing upon me. I lay upon the ground for a time, when I pulled up I was shaky.

I stumbled out, Iorveth called out my name “Jo, is that you?”

I could barely raise my arm in response; he had to walk over to assure himself. He looked down at me, his brow furrowed “Where have you been?” he dropped to his knees, pulling his arms under me. Taking me back to my bed, laying me down, he asked again.

“Where have you been? You were gone for days” he exclaimed.

“That’s not possible, it was only hours” I muttered.

“Other realms do not have the same rules, time can be a very different concept, where you with the necromancer?”

“With?” I posed feeling a mild sting of guilt.

“You know what I meant, is he still dragging you to him”

“Iorveth, I know you’re not one for emotional displays, but he is getting to me” I sobbed. “He wont stop messing with my mind”

“Demons are like that, manipulative and tricky, you have to fight back” he urged.

“I am in a constantly weakened state, I am struggling Iorveth”

“I will get Geralt, he has been wondering if you were ok” he seemed desperate to avoid this conversation.

I felt my eye lids grown heavy, I had to fight it, I sat up bold right. I had to pace the tent to remain awake, and given my weakened state, it was exhausting. A vicious circle, so he was not at his full power, as to take me, he needed me weakened, susceptible to him, but I didn’t have the energy to fight, so I had no idea what to do.

I turned when I heard someone enter the tent, I turned expecting Geralt, or Iorveth, I was shocked, and infuriated to see Yennifer, I held my tongue, just smiling at her, before I continued to pace. “I know he haunts you, he haunts me to, he tells me that if I deliver you to him, he will return my magic to me”

“Don’t be a fool Yennifer, it’s a trick” I called for her to see reason.

But she looked haggard, and desperate. “I am only half of me without my magic” she stammered, as she reached for me, luckily she was just as weak, and as a rogue I remained faster despite my weakness. I evaded her long enough for Geralt to rush in, he looked bemused by Yennifer’s presence briefly, before racing over to me, he stopped before me, I was awaiting his harsh words. But instead he gripped my waist pulled me to him, and whispered “Don’t do that to me again, I had no idea where you were”

“Neither did I” I responded swiftly.

“How could you not know? You left to clear your head didn’t you?” 

“No, the necromancer has been pulling me to another realm” I exclaimed in frustration.

“Can he do that?” he turned to Yennefer and Iorveth for confirmation.

Iorveth was the only one to respond, Yennefer dropped her eyes to ground, knowing that once more she had planned to betray me, apparently a death sentence was not enough.

“He is a sorcerer of unknown power, he burst villages to ground with a mere thought, and has found a way to avoid death, so its hardly a stretch to assume he could transport one person to another realm”

“one” I scoffed under my breath, Yennefer heard me, her eyes looking to me with alarm, begging me to hold my silence. I didn’t care about her, and her cruelty any longer, I just wanted to be free to live my life with Geralt. 

“How do I escape him?” I looked to Geralt, as I knew Yennefer would be no help, well not to me. The necromancer had already gotten to her, her eyes said it all, she was shaky, and defeated, so she had given in. So I was not the only one who needed to escape him, but she could not or would not see this.

Iorveth hesitated an answer to my question “I know some blood mages, I am not on good terms with them, but they will help anyone for the right price”

I was sick of things being demanded of me, I was exhausted. I sunk into Geralts arms, closing my eyes for a moment, when I opened them, I was not in tent any longer, I was in the necromancer’s arms again. He smiled at me as I looked up, I tried to pull away, but I was weary.

“Thank you Yennefer, your powers will return to you”

“I am curious as to how you did this? We have believed it irreversible for years”

“You do not want me to answer that” he warned her.

“I shall leave you two alone”

“Yennefer, you will now be helping with my return”

“I did all you asked of me” she stated curtly.

“Yes you have, but blood magic of any kind carries a price, you will serve me or suffer”

I couldn’t see the look upon her face, as the necromancer still held me to him, but I could imagine she thought she would be getting all she wanted, and now she was shocked to find evil had its price, it was almost a fitting punishment. 

“When you both return, bring me back”

He kissed my forehead before he released me, I hated them both, dragging me into the middle of their chaos. Yennefer begrudgingly aided me. We returned to a different point than where we had begun. “This is all your fault” Yennefer growled.

A flame appeared in her hand, as it grew, I knew I didn’t have time to evade her, made it was better than it would be over. As the flames consumed me, I felt no pain, she was the one screaming, dropping to her knees, burns crossing over her skin, until the flames faded. She was shaking, holding to herself.

I offered my hand to aid her up, she hit it away despite the pain it caused her “I don’t need your help” she snapped.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“They all love you don’t they, you took my life from me, I was meant to be the one for him”

“You can’t be serious, you gave me a death sentence because of Geralt”

“Yes, the necromancer told me you would take him from me”

I thought their alliance was new, but her words spoke of an alliance before I even came into the picture.

“How long have you been working for him Yennefer?” I demanded.

“Too long” she remarked wearily.

“So you thought I would be your ticket to freedom”

“I am so sorry, I did not want to drag you into this, I may hate that you took his heart, but I did not want to put you in this kind of danger, I am so sorry”

I had never noticed before, that her eyes were clouded, it was hard to notice unless you scrutinized them, not sure what made me do so. As her tears fell, he eyes cleared for a moment “help me” she wept.

So she was a victim, playing the role of persecutor. I didn’t want to imagine what years of his mind games could do, I had only suffered him for days, and I felt confused, and exhausted. She had been at his beck and call for years, so it was her whom had brought him back the first time, not my uncle, I knew he didn’t have the power.

“So you brought him back?” I questioned.

“Yes, and your uncle may have been a cruel man, but he took his mind to serve his purpose, had it not been for you distracting the necromancer, the neighboring cities and towns would have burned to the ground that day”


	23. To what end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Yennefer decide to ask for aid, to regain their freedom

It took every ounce of strength I had to not refuse Yennefer, all the pain she had caused me, the wounds raw, the pain fresh. And yet the tears running down her face moved me, I did not wish to feel for her, but my heart could not deny her aid. I damned my foolish good nature as it had led to so many painful memories; the path to hell is truly paved with good intentions. I recalled those poor villagers, that massacre, I remained haunted by it. My only brief relief from the nightmares came in the form of a new horror, the necromancer.

I had been upon this path on good intentions my entire life, always hoping I was making the right choices. I did what I thought was right, and the consequences were not always easy to live with, the right thing was never easy. This was the right thing, and it pained me to aid the woman whom had been bent upon my destruction, but I could not hold back my helping hand.

I aided her to her feet, and as she told me of her suffering, my heart was pained by her torment. I embraced her, she shook with the force of the sobs that wracked her, and I told her it would all be ok, we would find a way. As I comforted, and reassured her, I felt like a fool, but I could be no other way.

When she regained a modicum of her contained composure, we began trying to think. Then she mentioned three powerful witches, then continued "They may not be able to kill him, but hold him from this realm is within their power"

She didn't sound to confident, or assured "what is it? You seem uncertain" I posed.

"Not uncertain of them, just the price they will ask for, they are strange in their ways, twisted, I do not know what they will ask in return" her eyes dropped to ground.

"Whatever the price, I will pay it" I answered weary, but it was the only way I could live with it, I could not ask another to pay, even her.

"You are a bloody martyr, you know that" she grumbled.

"I do not expect you to understand why I must"

"I understand, you’re a good soul; it is why your people will follow you, look to you. And why Geralt loves you. I did try to take him from you, play upon our past, but he loves you too deeply, and it pains me to say it" her face the picture of utter disgust.

"Why tell me this?" I strained, feeling rage, and relief. The necromancer hadn't just been playing with my mind; there was a truth within his cruel words.

"Because I need you to trust me, so first I must be honest with you. We will go to the ladies and see what they say" she stated in such a final manner.

I did not argue, as she opened a portal, calling me to follow. I feared to step forward as I was still weary of her, I watched the vortex whirling before me, I took a deep breath and stepped into the whirling light, and chaos, closing my eyes, hoping I was not once again being fooled.

I opened my eyes to see we were in the swamp lands, the smell nauseating, but it was where we needed to be. Our feet sinking in the swamps dank waters, we pulled free of the sewage like waters to a dry patch of land, to behold what looked like an abandoned village. The shacks were in disrepair, you wouldn't have believed any lived out here, or could.

A young woman approached us, pale as a ghost, but definitely not corporeal. She looked rather dazed, her hair was as red as flame, and sad brown eyes told me she was not here of her own free will. A mark upon her palm binding her to their service "we wish to speak with the ladies" Yennefer demanded.

"They do not like to be disturbed" she mumbled. She looked barely 16; I wondered what unfortunate deal had placed her here.

"They will speak with us" Yennefer held an air of authority which the girl didn't challenge a second time.

She just dropped her head, turned around and timidly relayed "Come with me" it was barely above a whisper.

We followed her into the biggest of the wooden shacks, to an altar; the candle light revealed a huge painting covering the wall. The painting of three beautiful women conspiring in whispers with one another, around a caldron. The stereotype of a witch as you would imagine to a degree. There was an ill air to this room, which gave me a sinking feeling, as it we were trading one devil for another. She took her hand to the painting, speaking a summoning spell; she jolted in pain, her eyes rolling back until they were only whites. She seemed possessed, as they spoke through her.

"Ah look it is the two, he said you would come, we shall do as you ask" they hissed, and cackled.

"But we have not told you anything" I puzzled.

"Do not question us rogue, we shall come to you at the witching hour, and we will complete the ceremony then, prepare yourself"

With that they were gone, and the girl returned to herself, shaken and exhausted by the process. She staggered away, batting my offer of aid away.

I turned to Yennefer "Was that normal? What of the price?" I was concerned.

"No, they normally expect payment in advance; I shudder to think what they will ask for to be so gracious"

"So we wait?" I asked softly.

Yennefer nodded, knowing that we would be forced to wait together, despite the animosity, it was not the company putting me on edge, it was their words, who had spoken to them, and what would the price of our freedom be, I was afraid to contemplate it.

So I did not allow myself to think, I sat down next to Yennefer, in a calm and comfortable silence. Like the stillness before a storm, we waited in the eerie peaceful moment. Looking to each other hoping to see confidence in each other's eyes, we were disappointed and relieved to see a shared fear.

As the time drew closer, I found myself having to steady my breath, tell myself to breath. I just wanted it to be over, but what would we have to give to end this hell, and what fresh hell would we be cast into?


	24. Paid in full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo discovers the price of freedom

Finally the hour was upon us, a cloud of smoke guised then revealed the witches to us, nothing alike their picture. Their forms were disfigured, two of them had additional limbs, the other a hulking form. Not a one of them had eyes, so I was at a loss of were to look. The beastly one spoke first "You wish us to repeal a dark force from this realm?" Her voice strange, it seemed to echo.

I nodded. The one whose face was hidden by a hood pointed to me "we need the blood that bayed the beast"

I stammered "me"

"Of course you" the third hissed impatiently.

I was intimidated, and thrown by their ghastly appearances. I did not wish to gain a clearer view, but I was forced to step forward toward them. The one who called me forth, her face was partially visible, she had the crook nose, and sulking form of legends. Multiple holes for were her eyes should be, flys crawling in and out, I was sickened by this visual. And due to their time in the swamp the smell was rotten, I took my hand to my mouth, she snatched it. I stood motionless before her thinking I and had offended her, she forced my palm open, producing a storage silver blade, she cut deep into my palm, eliciting a hiss of pain. My blood littered the ground, sizzling on contact, misting the air, as if toxic.

She released me, and I backed away, they called upon the powers of this realm, drawing from everything around them. Darkness seemed to draw to them, then a veil pushed out from them until it faded from view. After this spectacular display they turned to leave, forcing me to ask "what of the price?"

"Your debt has been paid" the beastly one growled.

"By who?" I cried.

"It is not for us to say" the hooded one hissed.

They again turned to leave, I was about to run over when Yennefer caught my arm "Do not question them, we are free at last"

She cast a spell, making a portal appear before us, I didn't even get a chance to object, she dragged me through. I stumbled out of the side, disorientated I dropped to my knees. I couldn't understand why she had stopped me questioning the ladies, I couldn't stand the idea of someone suffering in my name.

I pulled up, Geralt upon seeing me ran to me, embracing me tightly, whispering "I am glad to see you, are you safe?"

"Yes, but they said someone paid our price, I was worried it was you"

"If I had known I could, or that they had such power I wouldn't have hesitated"

He took my face in his hands, his eyes locked upon mine, he smiled. I could not help but smile in return, he pulled me back into his arms, we remained like this for sometime clinging to one another.

When we finally pulled a away, we were walking side by side, no interruptions, no one trying to pull us apart, it was nice. A sinking feeling pulled at me when I realised something, the necklace one of the witches wore held payments of a kind to them. There had been a new addition, it was still bloodstained, I had nothing of it at the time, damn fool I called in my head.

"Where is Iorveth?" I pressed.

"I haven't seen him"

"Iorveth get out here now" I cried in rage, and desperation.

Nothing, I waited hoping he would step out and prove me wrong, but he was nowhere to be found. I tore the camp apart at speed, growing more panicked the longer I went without seeing him.

"What is it?" Geralt finally caught up with me.

"I hope I am wrong but I think he may have been the one to pay our debt"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he is insane, what did he give them?" I cried.

"I don't know, he said nothing"

"Damn it, I must find him, please Geralt"

"Fine, I don't know what good it will do"

"Please, I know it's too late but I don't want him to suffer, there has to be a way to help him"

"Jo you can't save everyone" Geralt relayed wistfully.

"Not everyone, just him, he was there for me through this hell, I can not abandon him now"

"This is what I get for loving a rogue" he smiled. "I will track him, he my have light feet but he will leave some trace, do not worry we will find him" he reassured me.

I nodded, I followed Geralt, watching him focus upon things out of my field of vision. I felt on edge, roach trotting along side us could sense my tense demeanour, he brayed, and became restless. I tried to sooth my frayed nerves, as I didn't want to pass my anxiety to other sensitive beings, but it was not easy.

I kept up with Geralts shifts, he stopped at the edge of the forest. "What is it?" I demanded.

"Blood" he stated flatly.

"Oh god" I took my hand to my mouth, my thoughts attempting to create the worst possible scenarios, torturing me.

"Don't worry too much, if you think he cut off his ear as part of the payment, it is likely to be that" he sounded so level headed, how did he manage to stay so calm.

"How are you so calm?" I needed to know in that moment, hoping it would work for me.

"I guess my emotions as a witcher are not alike to other beings, I am able to remain focused quite easily, guess it's necessary as our lives are high risk"

"Not the answer I was hoping for" I sighed heavily.

He turned to me, brushing his fingers into my hair, kissing me softly, but taking both lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste of his lips, taking my hands to his waist. He pulled back "you know I would love nothing more than continuing this, but we need to keep on the trail, distracted you from your panic for a moment though" he smiled.

I felt mildly guilty to be distracted, I had wanted in it, and now I felt I should feel the worry, it meant I cared. I had Getalt for focus, I was taking care of the worrying, even though it felt gut wrenching, the raw end of the deal. We were returning to the swamp I could smell that, and my boots once more taking on the smell, grime of this wasteland, it liked to leave a lingering mark.

Pulling up to one of the smaller huts, descending into its cellar, my heart pounding heavily with each step down into the darkness. The silence forced me to hold my breath to hear anything, there was movement, I was hoping he was unharmed, and unchanged. Finding a candles littering the boarder of the walls, Geralt lit them with a swift motion of his hands. As the candles sparked to life they revealed iorveth, chained to a wall, his head hung low. It was a painful sight to witness, such a strong proud elf, chained up like an animal. I ran to him, lifting his head carefully, his face looked the same, the jagged skin where his ear had been brought me to tears. I could feel his light breath upon my face as I scrutinised him, he was alive at least.

We waited for him to wake up, I had made short work of their chains, my hands light and nimble. He roused, his hand taking to my face "just had to be sure I wasn't dreaming" he stated weakly "what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I am here for you"I declared, as if it was a foolish question.

"You can not take me from here"

"Why not?" I cried.

"I am bound to their service, the spell will break if I leave the bounds of the swamp, then the necromancer would be free to return"

"Why did you do this? I would have paid whatever they asked"

"That is why, your people need you, and the world needs leaders like you, consider this the only gift I give"

"You had no right to do this" I cried in frustration.

"Not the the response I expected"

"What made you believe I would be ok with you suffering like this, god damn it iorveth" I began to weep, holding to him. I whispered "I can not allow this, I will find a way to fix this"

"It is done" he stated in a resigned tone.

"It can be undone, I will see to it, I could kill them"/p>

"They are not fools, you kill them, or I and the spell breaks ending both our lives. They are returning, you can not be here" he hissed. I didn't move. "Geralt make her leave"

His arms took around my waist, pulling me free of Iorveth, who asked Geralt to place him back. I tried to get back to Iorveth, Iorveth turned away from me, Geralt held me back, dragging me from the hut kicking and screaming.

"Don't make me use magic on you" he pleaded.

I continued to make an unholy racket, he was forced to grab my face, before I realised what he was doing his eyes flashed, and I felt a calmness take over as we left the swamp.


	25. Ignorance is bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is warned she may not wish to get the answers she seeks

I awoke gasping for air, this sense of panic becoming all to familiar. I looked beside me, but Geralt was up already. I still couldn't believe he had used magic upon me, I was filled with a confused directionless anger, I wanted to rage but I did not know at what or whom. As I know he had done it for my own good, as I recalled yesterday's horrors, I found the target of my anger switching, and my sense of panic rising, the less control I felt I had the less I was able to think straight.

Before I finally pulled up, my mind was dazed; I could see Geralt standing in the door way of the tent, his back to me. I was faster than him; I was tempted to sneak up upon him, just to give him a mild sense of the panic consuming me. I had to get Iorveth away from the cruel hands of the witches, he should not have been so foolish, I did not appreciate another paying my price be it through choice or otherwise. I had to find a way to free him; if I could be freed surely he could to.

I dragged myself up, my body as co-operative as my mind; I stumbled forward, almost crashing into Geralt.

"Wondered when you would be up" he stated in a smooth dulcet tone. He turned to his side, glancing at me, before returning his gaze back outside.

"You used magic on me" I cried.

"You gave me no choice" he sighed heavily. "You know it would have been Iorveth who suffered for our unannounced visit"

"I know" I stressed, dropping my eyes to ground.

I watched his boots point to me, he then began "I know what you did for yen, after all she did to you you had every right to deny her, thank you" upon saying this he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him, and he smiled, his eyes trained upon mine.

I broke the trance with the plea "we have to help him"

"We will, but you need to clear your mind, meditate with me, you could use it"

"I cant remain calm, you saw him, he shall not suffer upon my account"

"It is for him you must, if we are to find a way you must be able to think clearly"

"This isn't fair, I was all prepared to be mad at you"

"Look it had to be done, now come with me" he gripped my arm, guiding me out to a clearing away from the camp.

He took to his knees, pulling me down to match his stance, he relaxed instantly. I was rigid, I could only feel the sense of urgency, it made me restless. The ground was harsh upon my knees, I turned, it was barely perceptible that he was breathing. His eyes flashing open shocked me, and did not enhance my calm, as I fell to ground. I lay there thinking, this was the only way I would be one with the universe, face to ground. I pulled back up as swiftly as I fell, the only evidence of my fall was the dirt marks adorning my clothes, and the side of my face. I only made it worse when I tried to remove it with my sleeve, now I was a sight, and my sleeve ruined. I couldn't do simple things, so maybe Geralt was right I begrudgingly admitted to myself.

"Level your breathing, you’re a rogue, stealth and calm is in your blood" he chided.

I tried but I could not focus, it had always been second nature, but now it felt like hard work. The shift took many tries, it was frustrating, when my breath was no longer laboured, or short, I began to feel that calm, that stillness I had often felt before a kill, I was hoping to use it for good this time. The world before me slowed, the wind billowed the long grass slow, and hypnotically. I had forgotten the joy of how we could see the world; I had so often used our skills for battle, and earning coin in the darkest of ways. Now I recalled as a child watching with awe as the world slowed down just for me, like my own crystallised moment. I wished to confront the witches, but with a level head, it still made no sense they did not wish me to pay, what made Iorveth more valuable to them. I would do so alone, and in a non confrontational manner.

I allowed the calmness to flow through me, so much so that I was no longer visible to the human eye. Only when I shifted did I return to visibility, I pulled up. “Thank you, you were right, and don’t get used to me saying that” I teased.

“I think you need to get to grips with saying it” he joked.

I smiled as I left him to his peace, taking my own piece of mind with me. 

"Good luck" I heard him whisper.

He knew where I was going, but he was less concerned. I prepared myself to go and see the crones in the swamp, I changed into clean clothes, even though it wasn’t worth the trouble, given the swamps smell would sink into the material. I was just doing it as part of preparation to uncovering what was going on. As a strange curiosity had now begun to grow, why would they take him up so keenly, and not want from myself or Yennefer. I took Roach as he was faster than me, but not by much. Time was of the essence, as once I knew what they valued maybe I could give it them in place of Iorveth.

I could tell that we drew closer, as the air began to take on the foul odour of the dank swamp waters. I left Roach at a distance from the shacks, hoping it was a safe place for him. They stood outside as if expecting me “Ah she returns, and with questions?” The hooded witch hissed.

“You expected me?” I asked suspiciously.

“Yes we knew you would return, but we owe you nothing, so we shall tell you nothing”

“It there not a problem I can aid you with?” I pleaded.

“Hmm” The hook nosed witch wondered. Finally she added “Yes those pesky drowners are frightening away our visitors, deal with them and we shall give you your answers, but beware child you may not like what you hear”

That was an ominous statement to enter in the swamp, it hung thick in the air like the smell, and I wondered who would visit this place?, but I couldn’t think of those matters now, I had to get the answers, to get to Iorveth.


	26. strange events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finds many strange things occur within the swamp, and the truth is indeed stranger than fiction

Her words rung in my ears, but I took to the path leading to the swamp despite the warning, disturbing the water purposely, waiting for the drowners to surface. I the ripples take over the murky waters, gripping to my sword tightly awaiting the tell tale signs, nothing. I waited in a state of high alert, every sound came to my trained ears, even those barely audible. My sight was not like that of a witcher, but my swiftness allowed me to watch all sides, no one or thing would creep up upon me.

After a while, I became frustrated, I had tried every known method to call them from their hiding place, and yet they still remained hidden. This was unlike drowners to pass up the possibility of fresh meat, I was wracking my brain for another way to bring them forth. I placed my hand to ground, what felt like a strange pulse emanated from my hand, I pulled it back, scrutinizing it, as if I expected to see some change. I must have been breathing in the fumes from the swamp for too long, it was playing tricks with my mind. When I pulled up slowly I heard the familiar croaking begin to sound, then a hiss from behind me. I drew my sword, never did I imagine I would be happy to see a drowner. It looked straight through me, and did not rush at me, it was not natural behavior for them. 

I had to wonder what was going on, as they rose in number from the ground, not one turned to me, they continued as if I was not present, scurrying around me. unbidden from lips the words "Leave now, and never return" echoed around the swamp.  
This day day had been strange, and now the most bizarre thing took place, on mass the drowners began to draw away, sulking off into the distance, as if they had heard, and understood me. My eyes widened, I did not know what to make of it, even though I witnessed it with my own eyes, I was unsure whether to trust my senses, these things did not happen. Still confused by the events on the path to the swamp, I began back toward the ladies, wondering if this was my end of our bargain fulfilled, as I had no way of explaining how I had drove them from the swamp. Who would believe me if I told them, I ordered them to leave, and they did so, even I didn't believe it.

I found them waiting outside their shack, if they had eyes I would be sure they were staring at me, I drew closer, and simply stated "The drowners have been dealt with"

"Yes, I no longer sense their presence, annoying little beasts, our visitors will return to us now, yes we like visitors" the beastly one cackled.

"My question remains unanswered" I stated without thinking, I was desperate to learn the truth, and free Iorveth, I did not care for manners, nor did I have the patience.

"Ah yes, a deal we made, so you wish to know why we wouldn't take a price of you or the sorceress, her magic is not her own, we have no use for stolen things, we can not draw from them, their energy is not within her, useless. And as for you, we have no use of dead things, we prefer the living"

"Dead? I am no dead thing, I stand before you now, living and breathing"

"Do you not understand what or whom made rogues as they are?"

They all cackled amongst themselves, I was more confused now, than before she spoke "Will you tell me?"

"So desperate for answers, do you not know why the necromancer is drawn to you, your closeness to death is what he senses, that and your human link to his beloved"

"I am not dead, I do not understand this"

"I warned you, you wouldn't like the answers, do you wish to hear it or not?" the hook nosed witch hissed.

"Yes tell me" I pleaded.  
"Such a shame she is dead meat, she is so young, and lovely" the beastly one growled.

I backed away from them a few steps, holding to the hilt of my sword, being aware of any motion they made toward me.

The hooded witch began, as she pulled at her additional limbs. "A sorcerer in the early ages, had two daughters, one the a distant relative of the beloved of your necromancer, the other child was ill. They began to neglect the elder daughter, and her turning to darkest of magic for answers they disproved, and they drove her away. Leaving them to focus upon their sick child, so all consuming was their need, that he searched for a way to cheat death, and when the darkness of magic brought forth the answers he seeked. They tried to enact the same magic upon their child, but the child was too weak, and died. Destroyed by grief, the sorcerer tried to end it, finding he could not die, so he was cursed to walk this earth forever. They had another child, but so broken were they, that gave her away, so the wraith essence became a part of her dna which she passed on, bringing for the race known as rogues. As they lost their minds slowly, to the dark magic, they both became wraiths after their mortal bodies decayed, freeing them or so they thought, unable to leave this realm, forever to wait for their daughters to return, they darkened, their grief turning them to the dangerous wraiths we often see, they can feel the pain of death, but never its release, so they attack any in hopes that death will be the last"

When she finished her outlandish tale, I looked to all three with suspicion, as if they were making a joke at my expense. I had almost died, and the wraith link was an old wives tale, utter nonsense, and a waste of my precious time. I felt my fist clench, and my grip tighten upon my sword. 

One of the witches, swifter than I imagined, pulled my sword free, plunging in through my chest, the agony taking hold, chilled me to the bone. The only warmth was the blood that gushed forth when she dragged the sword free. I dropped to my knees, shocked by their betrayal, I had not wished these to be my final moments, nor did I know they would be. I felt my eyes rolling back, as the agony faded, and became a numb feeling. All went black.

I awoke taking my hand to my stomach, the wound was no longer present, this couldn't be real. I pulled up, my muscles aching, and the pain still present, that and the dried blood was all that marked their attempt upon my life.

I struggled to my feet "You tried to kill me" I cried.

"Ah she returns" the hook nosed witch hissed.

"We did kill you, but you cant not die, the wraith essence within in you can sustain the human body" the beastly one chimed in.

"Why do you think the necromancer wished to be linked to you, you cant die, as your already dead, so his link to you in eternal, and he will not give up so easily, we hold him at bay, but be weary, as he may yet return, and the only way to separate him from this plain, is for you to die, and you can not, you are the living dead" the hooded witch croaked.

"That is all you will know, now leave us, least we take to tormenting your elven friend, whose immortal energy will feed us for many years" the hooked nose witch warned.

I begrudgingly backed away, unsure as to if this information helped me at all. I knew what they desired, but would I be willing to hand another over to them in his place. I did not leave the swamp, as so many unanswered questions flooded my mind. Yennefer's magic was not her own, so the necromancer still had a grip upon us both, it was all for nothing. Poor Iroveth suffered in vain, it broke my heart to think of it. I placed my hand to my chest, my heart beating in my chest was surely proof that their tales were just that, they were just wicked, and enjoyed their twisted power, and wielding it to the most painful effect. That death, and agony had obviously been some trickery, I would find someone powerful enough to kill the crones, I didn't care what methods were needed to bring them forth. The necromancer still had his claws sunk into both myself, and Yennefer, we were not free as promised, it was all an illusion, and a temporary solution at best.


	27. what ever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of the crones

Wondering away from the swamp still in a daze, so much had happened, strange events I couldn't explain. Each awkward footstep matched the stumbling within my mind, nothing made sense, so I clung to the only thing I could, I would find a power stronger than the crones to end them, free Iorveth, and deal with the necromancer when he resurfaced.

I took a deep breath, and steadied my weary march forth, I reached the end of the swamp, a sense of power drew me off the beaten path, over long marches, and open land until I found myself facing a large stone marker, I assumed it had been placed here in reverence to the fallen. It was cold to the touch, and I have no knowledge as to why I reached out toward it, but it had drawn me here, I saw nothing to show its relevance, no markings, it was just smooth rock. It was weathered by time, but it's age seemed to span longer than my lifetime. My hands pressed to the stone, I felt a surge, as if this rock was pure power within its core, it seemed to hum. Words drew across the rock as if they had always been there etched deep, maybe they only became visible upon touching the rock, my knowledge of magic was limited. I recited the words without a care for what or who I was summoning, the words rolled from my tongue in a language so familiar yet unknown to me.

A burst of light forced me back, I struggled to refocus. My hands felt raw, as if that light was pure flame. When the light faded, I saw nothing, just the rock itself, I felt a sense of disappointment as the time drew on and nothing came to my call. I attempted to pull myself up, hissing as my burned skin met the cold wet ground, upon my feet I lingered still with hope.

I found I should not have been looking up, as the ground before the rock began to move , as if someone or something was coming to life, and now bid for freedom. My eyes locked upon the rotten hand that burst free of the earth, reaching out. I was weary, but still I felt once again compelled to reach out, I took the brittle hand, the skin tearing upon my touch, I pulled gently, and I freed a woman long since dead, her rotten flesh, and rusted armour spoke of many years passed. She should have been bone, as these markings were of an army thousands of years ago.

She released my hand, she did not look best pleased by the interruption of her slumber. She regarded me with a harsh glare, she did not look powerful to me, she looked like a simple warrior, who was now fragile with the course of time. She stood awkwardly do to the rot of the muscles, she was not a pretty sight, not for the faint of heart. I had seen enough for her appearance to not frighten, or disgust me beyond speech, the only thing that was difficult to take, was the smell of death that emanated from her. The smell of the rot was pungent, forcing tears from my eyes, burning my nose, offending every sense.

I gagged as I tried to speak, I coughed amidst my attempt at speech "who are you?" I croaked.

She cackled, then with a raspy voice stated "you call me forth, and do not know who I am, trust me you know me, all living beings will know me, I have not time to waste upon the living" she now hissed, he rage only clear within her words. I felt powerless before her, and as she drew her rotten blade, stained with the blood of many, she ran me through. I lurched as the agony which was now familiar rushed through my body, the shock leaving me momentarily numb, and motionless. She pulled the blade free in a swift cruel motion, intensifying the pain, the tears in my eyes were now that of overwhelming agony. The warmth of my blood rushed forth, she called to me "disturb me, and you will know me, foolish mortal" she spat.

My eyes rolled back in my head, and darkness took me.

I awoke hours later, her gaze fixed upon me "You are no mere mortal are you my child, you are one who will never know me, never know peace, never know freedom. You have something to offer beyond your end, speak it now"

She aided me up, the stab wound throbbed, but now looked no more than a mere scratch. "I need you to kill three crones that reside in the swamp, and undo all magic they wrought. For which I offer my service to you"

"You wish to serve me, for the rest of your natural and unnatural life" she almost sounded shocked.

"I do not care for the cost, only that I pay it" I stated not really considering my words, or there ramifications.

"You don't believe it still, you can not die, your wraith abilities bind you to this world, in ghostly form when your mortal body is spent. You will never know me, so I have no power over you, but these crones live on in a way I can draw to an end, the deed will be done, and I shall call you to service when I have need of you"

"Who are you?" I pressed still not realising the impact of her words.

"I am the queen of the dead" she announced with ceremony, as if would mean anything to me.

But I could sense that despite her weakened appearance, she wielded a power greater than most sorcerers. I wondered is she would be a match for the necromancer, who would come to claim me once he found his way back to this plane. There was no lesser of evils, in service of either, I would be turned into something I was not, I feared it, but I couldn't live with Iorveths suffering.

With that she faded as if a bad dream, leaving me to wonder if I should have heeded her warning. But now it was too late, the bargain was struck, Iorveth would soon be free, I crept back toward the swamp. I wanted to witness the end of the crones, and to pull Iorveth free of their prison was all the thanks I would need.

The smell of the swamp no longer offended me, I trudged through desperate to see their demise, they were cruel, and twisted, the world would not miss them. I held back and watched from the trees, the three of them drawn out into the open. They were looking for who had dragged them from their ritual inhuman acts, the queen herself appeared before them calling forth an army of corpses made at their hand "take your revenge my children, and know peace"

The dead took to their task with frightening enthusiasm, so was their need for revenge, many years to crave the crones end. They tore them to shreds, all their magic could not hold the dead back. The queen dispelling their power, making them powerless to stop their end. A wicked smile drew across my face, I enjoyed the justice wrought by the queen. Their yowls and screams of pain rang out for a long time, as they faded into silence, and their barrier faded, I knew that freedoms had been switched, I was now in service to two masters, who would both lay claim to me, and Iorveth was free, as he deserved to be. The queen of the dead left in the silence, knowing her part was done, and I pulled from my hiding place taking yo their basement to find Iorveth tired, and battered. He had not the strength to lift his head, so I dropped to my knees, making swift work of his chains, he dropped into my arms. As some of his strength returned he strained "what are you doing here?"

The panic in his eyes broke my heart, but I was so happy to be able to say "you are free"

"But how?" He pressed weakly.

"Your free that is all that matters, no one will suffer in my name" I held to him, and felt sure I had done the right thing.


	28. Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo returns with Iorveth, Geralt wants answers, as does Jo.

Dragging Iorveth all the way back to camp was a struggle but I didn’t care, I was only glad to see the mark that bound him gone. He had not pressed me further as he had realised it was futile, and he did not have the energy to argue, and I was not willing to ruin this moment with the truth.

“A little help” I called out as we were now in ear shot of people in camp.

An young man and older woman came to aid me, we took Iorveth to the medics tent “Take good care of him, you know how delicate elves are” I quipped to the medic, who was too lost in caring for his patient to hear me.

Had he been at full strength Iorveth would have remarked a witty retort back, but I saw him smile, so I at least knew he was on his way to being his old sarcastic and brooding self. As I stepped back out, I was confronted by a furious looking Geralt; his arms were tightly crossed to his chest, his lips turned down. His eyes bore into me before he exclaimed “How did you manage this feat?”

I didn’t want to speak of it, but he would not let it go, or let me pass until I told him something. I turned to him, and rather than revealing my new master, my new leash, I asked “What do you know of curses?”

“A bit, lifted a few in my time, why?” he seethed, not impressed with my change in topic, but curious as to where this was going.

“Well it seems that rogues are not a mutation, or traits of evolution like our priests clung to. We are merely a curse, from generation, to generation to never be allowed the peace of death, that’s why I didn’t die when stabbed, if I was human I would be dead, and I would get to move on, to where ever that is, but as things stand I will go mad with the draw of time, then I will kill any and all who fall into my path. I do not want that Geralt, I need to know there is a release, there is no true way to kill a wraith who can never take on corporeal form” I sighed heavily, this had been weighing upon me, and to finally say it, realise the truth of it only added to my burden.

Geralt narrowed his eyes, his rage still burning within them “You want me to lift a curse that will kill you?”

“No, it will release me, release us all from this hell that follows us” my voice wavering as I said this, I feared death, and the idea of avoiding it was a relief, and all too terrifying, to be stuck, trapped here for eternity, serving a cruel master, my mind breaking with each new task, cursing my soul.

“This curse has gone on for generations, you need to find its origin before you can even consider how to break it, and do not forget that this is not just you, all Rogues should have a choice in this, it is not only you” he reasoned, his tone softening, his stern look fading.

“Well we need to find out about this family the crones spoke of, and their origins, and how the curse was enacted. Then we can deal with what comes after, there may be no way to lift it” that thought sent a chill down my spine.

“Before you think you have gotten away with it, what stupid thing have you done to save Iorveth, I know that look, you have done something all too stupid, and noble, what is it?”

“I made a deal” The words sounded so ominous hanging in the air, waiting to be questioned, they seemed heavier once spoken.

“With whom?” he wanted to know everything, he was not letting it go.

“Does it matter?” I stressed, withering under his intense stare.

“Who killed the crones?” he asked deviating only out of interest.

“Their victims” I stated plainly.

“So you’re telling me their victims rose from the dead and took their revenge” he scoffed.

“Yes, I saw it with my own eyes” I assured him, he looked me in the eye half expecting me to unable to hold his gaze. And when I didn’t turn away, he furrowed his brow, and his stern expression returned.

“Who has that kind of power?” he stated in annoyance, and confusion.  
“The queen of the dead” I finally spoke her name, expecting her to appear from the ground as if called by the mere mention of her title. I stared at the ground for a time, until I forced my eyes back up, to face Geralt’s fury.

“How did you manage to call her? No living being can invoke her, unless it’s their time and even then she is rarely generous” 

“Rogues are neither living nor dead, we are caught in between, so she has no use for those of flesh they can offer her nothing but their death, but I can serve her beyond death, she has not told me what she wishes, but that she will call upon me soon”

“You are insane, you bound yourself forever to death, wasn’t it enough to have the necromancer tracking you down, who can now return given the breaking of the crones protection. Now both you and Yenn are in danger. Jo this is fucked up, I don’t even know which of these problems to start with, fuck, why can I never pick the uncomplicated women, am I drawn to drama?” he continued to question himself, holding to his temples, groaning with the pain of pressure building behind his eyes.

“I am sorry Geralt, I couldn’t let Iorveth suffer” I cried.

“I know why you did it, and I am sure he is grateful, but will be less so when he hears this madness”

“I don’t care if he is pissed off at me, at least he will alive to be anger at me, and least he wont have to suffer for me, no one will suffer for me, I couldn’t stand it. It would have broken me Geralt, to watch him wither under their cruelty, to know they broke him because of me, and that he would be destroyed in my name. I couldn’t allow it” I couldn’t contain the anguish a moment longer, I dropped to my knees, and sobbed.

Geralt dropped beside me, pulling me into his arms, he sighed heavily as my sobs wracked my body. He held me until I fell silent, I held tightly to him. He pulled back, wiping away the fresh tears “Fine we will look for the beginnings of this curse, but I don’t want to lose you Jo, and I hate that you keep forcing me to say such things”

“Aww sentiment is making you uncomfortable, I know you love me, you don’t have to declare it so often you softy” I teased, enjoying the lightness of the exchange, and the smile that followed.

The blush upon his cheeks forced a laugh from me, a weight lifted in that moment as I was able to smile. I pulled up, aiding Geralt back up, pulling him into a quick embrace. “Under threat of torture I will never admit to saying this, but I love you to. I hope you know that” my voice cracked with emotion upon my final words.

“I know” he whispered, kissing my forehead as he pulled away.

“I will go and check upon Iorveth” I called.

I wondered back to the medic’s tent, freezing in place when I saw the necromancer, he was quick to return. I thought I would have had more time. He was standing dangerously close to Iorveth with a dark smile upon his face. 

“You didn’t think you would escape me so easily did you” he stated boldly.

Walking toward me, my eyes widened. I had no weapon to hand, and I was fast, but so was he. We just stood looking to each other, his dark eyes set upon me, my weary eyes upon him. I sighed with relief to see that he was moving away from Iorveth, but now he was almost within reaching distance of me. I had no understanding as to why I was frozen in fear, I couldn’t be killed, what was I afraid of?

“I can break this curse of yours” he began just as a blade ran through his chest.

I gasped as he dropped to ground; the blood filling his mouth prevented another word escaping. I kept my eyes upon him, even as Geralt held me to him. 

We had been so focused upon each other even I hadn’t heard or sensed Geralt rush in blade in hand. As he breathed his last, I knew he would return, and now he knew he had me, I wanted to know what he had to say, he sounded so sure, there was no if, not maybe, just I can break it, but again as with everything there would be a price. I think this was what I feared. This mess had been one person or a being of some kind wanting something from me, I had never known freedom, and it seems I never would, as the price would be too high.


	29. Where to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Geralt are both hoping to find a way to move forward

The necromancer always knew how to draw me back to him, his power gave his promises credence. I had not given much thought to my own mortality, but now I was forced to, I did not wish to linger on while all those I loved were long gone. I did not wish to lose my mind and lash out at the living, I had no desire to become a wraith. I feared death but the chains of never knowing such an escape frightened me more, tied to this world forever was not a pleasant thought, and it gave me a sinking feeling.

"Geralt, maybe I should hear what he has to say?" I posed nervously, unsure of the right course given that it would not affect just me alone.

"You can't be serious?" He exclaimed. "He thinks you to be his property."

"And you know who drew me into this mess." I scowled holding his gaze of disbelief, which faded into something unreadable.

He looked about to say something but he thought better of it, sighing heavily he stated in an exasperated tone "I don't trust him not to hurt you." He took my chin gently in his hand, his eyes said it all, forcing mine to mist over as he pulled closer, pressing his lips softly to mine.

The kiss was so bittersweet, so gentle and loving but fuelled by sadness, as he lingered, he then proceeded to pull me into an embrace "we need to make what we can of our time." He whispered his voice strained.

"Don't say that" I exclaimed with a hint of fear.

"You're tied to two very powerful beings, the only release is to break a complex curse if it's even possible, killing you. Or hand you over to them, I don't like my options." He grumbled not releasing me from his embrace.

"Geralt, I must do something, I fear the queen of the dead more than him, I know his motives, hers are unknown and dangerous."

"They are both dangerous, don't be fooled he has his own hidden agenda." He warned. 

"So what should I do?". I exclaimed in frustration.

He fell silent and wondered back and forth, stopping just short of wearing a hole into the ground. "See your friend Iorveth, he is awake and cursing your name." Geralt smirked, mildly amused hoping I would share in it, I wanted to but the gravity of the situation was weighing too heavy upon me, I couldn't even lift my lips to make a smile. But Geralt was right I needed to see loveth, at least I had done one thing right.

I kissed Geralt's cheek, he took my waist gently turning my face up to him, his eyes locking upon mine "we will figure this out, trust me, I will find a way".

His eyes implored me, I felt my fear relent, I did trust him, but I worried there was no other way and he was for the first time holding to a false hope, despite his rational mind, he loved me and the desperation behind his confidence was clear. I did the only thing in that moment that could take away the pain, I kissed him with an urgent need to lose myself to anything but fear. His return of my need was hungry, his lips taking mine. My body trembled as he pulled me closer, the heat of his body, and the feel of his warm tongue tracing mine was drawing desire to the fore, fear slowly falling to the backdrop, like a shadow awaiting our embrace and moment to end. I didn't want the moment to end. I broke the kiss momentarily for breath, but found myself pulling free of the passion I instigated, Geralt growled in frustration "Jo you can't kiss me like that and walk away".

He tried to catch my trailing wrist, I snatched it away. I smiled wickedly "motivation to get thinking while I talk to loveth"

"Now your not playing fair". He protested. "How do I think straight after that?". He pressed.

When I didn't return to his arms, he looked to me, sighed heavily and stated "well at least it made you smile." 

Storming haughtily away only managed to bring a genuine smile to my face, didn't think I would manage to, but the distraction had taken the edge from the fear, but it lingered, following after me as I made my way to the healers tent.

As Geralt had stated he was sat bolt upright grumbling under his breath, so he was certainly on the mend much more alike to himself. I smiled when he looked up, his gaze was steely and hardened the longer I held it "bloody stubborn fool, this is why elves don't have friends beyond their own kind, other races are cursed with bloody stupidity." He raged, he wouldn't look at me but the rant continued as he knew I was still standing before him. "I do one selfless thing and this is the thanks I get, you hand yourself over to a new and more dangerous being, yes I have heard everything". He pointed an accusing finger in my face.

"May I respond?". I asked sarcastically with no intent of waiting for permission. "Your rant over is it? Now listen to me". I squared up to him. "I did not wish to see a friend suffer, it would have killed me to leave you there. I know what you did for me, and I did not realise I had such a good friend in you. But this is what friends are idiots, who are foolish together and for each other. I will never be sorry for what I have done for you, and you will have to learn to accept I am as much of a fool as you." I declared as I finally drew breath.

Both of us now looking to one another, waiting for a reaction of some kind. I waited for his gaze to soften, he waited for me to back down, neither of us would budge. So we embraced and cried "stubborn fool." To each other.

The embrace was tight and long lasting. I was glad to hear him mock me, and more than willing to take anything he could throw at me, he was alive, safe and free, and to me that was everything. I pulled away to find him a little shaky on his feet, instinct made me reach out to aid him, but he knocked my hands away "I am fine". He hissed with an obvious strain.

I allowed him to shakily decide to take a seat to recover himself, he was weak, but his pride remained and he would not lose that too. I took a seat beside him dropping my head upon his shoulder, he awkwardly took an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

I had so many questions but I knew I would be only told that he was fine and that I need not worry, this was frustrating but I held my tongue enjoying the peaceful moment, glad to have him in my life. He had been an unexpected friend during a strange time, becoming close quickly as difficult times like these often foster swift bonds through necessity. I didn't care for the reasons, I was comforted by him allowing me to get close to him, as he was rather guarded.

"So what happens now?". He broke the silence abruptly.

"For you? I guess you return to aiding your people. For me? I have no idea." I confessed with a heavy breath.

"Even if you are a fool, I will not leave you to this fate. We can find some way between the three of us surely"

"You wish to remain with me and Geralt?" I posed imagining how awkward that could become.

"Not exactly remain but aid you whenever and wherever I can, I would report back anything of note I found in my own travels ". He offered with such sincerity I couldn't help but be moved.

"Just don't do anything stupid". I chided.

"I think that applies to us both" he joked.  
Things were far beyond being sorted, but at the very least I had returned a man to his people, he was a leader, I still didn't believe myself to be. "I won't keep you, your people need you." I pressed after a long drawn out silence.

"As do yours." He returned.

"They do not need me, they can find a real leader amongst them" I let my lack of confidence slip.

"They will need you more now than ever, if this is a curse, you will need to decide their fate as well as your own, they will lose power, you will lose more" he looked to me with concern.

"Is there any conversation that you haven't listened in on." I pushed away the fear that rose from the thought of dying. I forced a sly smile.

"If it concerns me I will listen" He stated earnestly.

"Be careful people will start thinking you care Iorveth, rumours will start. And soon you will be Iorveth the tree hugger" I amused myself with the path of my silly thoughts.

He raised his eye, smiling as he shook his head. Knowing that the more he pressed the more staunch my defence, he relented. I waited until he fell asleep amidst protests of "I can't sleep with you staring at me"

But he was quick to fall into a peaceful slumber after he stopped complaining, I slipped free of the healers tent to find Geralt milling outside.

"Ah you two done catching up, didn't know Iorveth could talk so much" he teased.

"Between the two of you can I not get any privacy." I grumbled. "Damn witcher senses and elf ears." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." Geralt shouted after me.

"You were meant to." I called back.

I stormed over to the tent, my annoyance faded quickly. I was frustrated by their lack of respect for privacy, but I knew they had done so out of concern, sighing heavily, I packed light, basic clothes, and sheets to find comfort in the wilderness should it be necessary. I had no idea as to how long we would be gone, or who we would have to see.

Geralt followed me into the tent "Ready to go?" he pressed.

"No, but let's go anyway. Where are we going?" I questioned, hoping he had a plan beyond us aimlessly wondering.

"I have friends adept in curses, who have lived a long enough to know something of who or what brought this curse to pass" he assured me.

"And who is this friend of yours?" I mused.

"You will see." He added mysteriously.

No matter how much I pressed him he wouldn't reveal any more than that, so I relented. We began our journey on foot, I hope by the next town we could get a horse to speed us on our way, as I had no way of knowing when the necromancer or the queen of the dead would choose to return, or call me to service. So time was of the essence.


	30. What I have to offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo discovers the reason Geralt is being cryptic and the necromancer demonstrates his power

I followed Geralt’s lead deep into the darkened woods and I was left wondering if he truly had such a knowledgeable friend or was this just delaying the inevitable? Geralt had not said much since we left camp, and he only glanced back at me fleetingly as if to make sure I was still there. I hated this curse as I had not asked for this life and neither had my brethren. It put so much pressure on my shoulders to know that this choice wouldn’t affect me alone. It felt foolish to hope there was a way of breaking this curse that wouldn't kill us all. As so many of us had been in battles and survived fatal wounds, too many to recount. To become human would mean that death we cheated would finally catch up with us. I shook the ever darker thoughts creeping into my mind and focused upon Geralt who had stopped dead in front of me with his hand held up signalling me to stop. His body language was rigid. It was as if he could hear or sense something beyond my ability. A mist had quickly drawn in, as it had not been there a moment ago, how odd. A strange chill seemed to permeate skin as the mist drew in. I readied myself scanning the now mist-filled woods for a beast lurking or a being watching us but I could see nothing. A sudden pull to the side and I was pressed at Geralt's side. There was a sudden flash of light and a crash as if glass was shattering. Through narrowed eyes, I saw a large gangly beast with bulbous eyes falling back as if injured. It cried out in surprise and pain with a strange gurgling sound. The beast swiftly recovered itself and seemed to dissipated into the mist as if they were one.

“Be on your guard,” Geralt warned.

Pulling my daggers free of their sheaths, I readied myself for this beast to return. It reformed before me hoping to catch me off guard but I swiftly dodged its grasping claws. However, it seemed the beast was equally as quick and cunning. It appeared behind me as I turned to meet its wild gaze it drew its claws deeply across my collar and chest. I hissed in pain staggering away from a second swipe. The metallic smell of my blood seemed to give the beast a fury of speed as it swiped for me again and again. These resulting blows were glancing but I now bore scratches upon my arms. I forced myself to focus upon the beast knowing I would have to fight stealth and speed with its equal. I let my senses take me where I needed to be. In a trance-like state the world slowed before me allowing me to see the beasts outline in the fog. This allowed me to Flank the beast in a swift motion and in this moment I plunged my two daggers deep into the sides of the beast's neck. I dragged them out and watched the monster scrambling to attack me once more but its energy was ebbing with its blood and soon it staggered to the ground still reaching until it dropped flat to ground and fell silent. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. That had been close. My racing mind had clouded my focus allowing the beast to land a hit. I looked down at the tattered mess of my shirt. Blood now stained the white fabric.

"Thought rogues were supposed to be fast?" Geralt remarked.

I looked over at him and found him relaxed and leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. Narrowing my eyes to his implication I replied, "We are."

"It took you a while to dispatch a foglet. I was done with this one," he pointed to the corpse of the beast by his feet, "before you landed your first hit."

"Monsters are a witchers forte, I would be worried if you took longer to dispatch one than I."

"Yes, I forget your more assassins that hide in the shadows than fighters."

I scowled but thought better of continuing this debate and remarked, "What was the flash of light?"

"Witchers can sign. It's like magic. It was a shield."

"More to witchers than meets the eye, hmm."

"Of course," he replied as if it was a well-known fact. His eyes trailed down and he continued, "We will have to clean that wound so it doesn't get infected."

The weeping scratch marks seemed to flare as a reminder, it burned. Geralt pulled away from the tree and gave me room to take a seat upon the cold hard ground and leant back against the tree. Geralt dropped to his knees and pulled his dagger from its sheath. I eyed it in confusion. “Just a bit of tailoring I assure you. Need to see the marks to clean them.”

I nodded as it seemed logical. He took the dagger across the tattered top half of my shirt cutting it down in a strange v shape. It was jagged and it exposed the scratches to view. He took a bottle from a pocket on his belt. He uncorked it and the sharp stale smell of ale flooded my nose. I dug my nails into the soil beneath me preparing for the sharp pain coming. Geralt did not wait he doused the deep scratch across my collar and chest with the alcohol. I clenched my teeth tightly trying to ride the wave of pain as it hit me. My face grew hot with the effort of holding back any screams or whimpers that might have escaped my lips. I steadied my breath. I looked up at Geralt and smiled weakly.

"You’re lucky I can’t smell or see anything that will lead to infection.”

“Lucky?” I remarked in confusion. I didn’t feel very lucky.

“Yes. Why did you hesitate?” He pressed with what sounded like annoyance.

“I have a lot on my mind,” I confessed.

He sighed heavily. “I know you do but in moments like these you need to focus.”

“I can’t die, remember. There is no end for me,” I cried.

“There will be a way to fix this,” he assured me.

But his words hit my ears as hollow. I could see the doubt in his eyes. “What if there is no way to fix this? May choices are to work for the only one who could grant me death or another who offers me a way to escape death. Both of them want more than I can give but I am afraid. I don’t want to die nor do I wish to linger on until madness drives me to kill any who cross my path.”

My breath became laboured and a lump formed in my throat. My eyes burned. I had to hold back this wave of emotion, keep it together.

“You will not have to turn to either of them. My friend has lived a long time and when you meet him you will see.”

“Him? Why are you being so vague?”

“It is better that you do not know who we are looking for so your shadows don’t follow us.”

“You think they can read my mind?” I stated satirically.

“No, but I think they would attempt to bend you to their will. I can’t risk it.”

“You think I am weak enough to be bend to their whims?” I hissed.

“No. I think they are powerful enough to bend anyone to their will. Yennefer is one of the most powerful sorceresses and your friend the necromancer took away her magic. He can kill powerful beings and this queen of the dead you speak of is obviously worried about him.”

“You make him sound dangerous.”

“He is dangerous. He doesn’t want to help you. He wants to use you for his own whims. And every time he is around you you’re under some strange trance.”  
“I am?” 

“Yes, it’s as if he has you under some spell or influence.”

I felt uneasy. Being under someone's influence was such a powerless place to be but I recalled what he had said about my ancestor and our blood connection. “It has to be this blood magic curse that bound him to me. Can that be broken?”

“Only if we know the spell cast.”

“How do we do that?”

“My friend will know a way,” I sighed but I believed that maybe this spell could be needed, “we will need to set up camp soon but not here. It is not safe from the foglets. Are you okay to continue?"

"Of course. But could you help me up?"

"My lady," he remarked holding out his hand in a gallant fashion.

He pulled me up with ease and held me close for a moment. His eyes locked on mine, his fingers trailed softly over my cheek. It was a strange moment as it felt as though he was trying to memorize my face. So loving and chilling. I took a deep breath as he released me. It concerned me to see what appeared to be fear in my eyes as if he was afraid what chance did I have? We continued to walk in a stilted silence through the woods. The tension for me was palpable as if so much was going unsaid and I feared to speak least every terrified thought escape. If I let the tears flow would I be able to stop them again? I felt overwhelmed. My breath strained and I was glad to broken of my reverie by Geralt's voice. "We will make camp here."

I barely nodded and took a seat in the small clearing amidst the trees. A sensation as if falling into myself overwhelmed me. The darkness seemed to take on an eerie quality, the swaying of the branches almost hypnotic as if lulling me to sleep but I didn't want to close my eyes. Fighting the wave of tiredness I held my eyes open. But I felt as if something was draining my energy. I didn't want to go where ever this cold feeling was taking me. As I knew the darkness held so many dangers. My eyes rolled back.

I awoke in darkness, alone. I wondered if this was a dream or something more sinister. Shifting shadows surrounded me. The silence was fearful as a sudden sense of being watched made my skin crawl. "Who is there?" I called out.

My voice seemed to echo into the void. The silence returned. I took deep shaky breaths. This place was cold, the kind of cold that chills you to the bone. Shivering I looked about me and in frustration called out, "show yourself."

A figure began to shape before me and I wondered if I would live to regret calling out this being or beast. It features took on that of a familiar face, but not a friendly face. The necromancer stood before me his dark eyes holding me. I felt as if I was falling into that darkness as his words came to me in a gentle whisper, "I knew I would find you. Your blood calls to me."

I shuddered. "What do you want?"

He smiled darkly and replied in a haunting manner, "It is what I can do for you that is of concern to me."

I gulped knowing that I would regret the words that escaped my lips in a curious haste, "What can you do for me?"

"You know so little of what you are. I can answer those questions. I can teach you to wield this power. Show you your true potential."

I found myself both concerned and intrigued by his words, "Power?"

"Yes, you can do so much more. Think of all those you could aid," he added as if appealing to my good nature, my conscience.

"How can I help?" I remarked desperately.

I felt as though I was hanging on his every word, desperate for answers. So afraid of death and the afterlife that I was willing to make a deal with one who had cheated it more times than I. He pulled closer as if sensing my weakness and he whispered into my ear, "You must agree to my proposal and I will give you everything."

His breath was cold against my skin and left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. I trembled as the cold seemed to envelop me. His eyes were so dark. The smile spoke of promise but what would I be sacrificing? This thought alone seemed to bring back some of my senses. "What am I sacrificing?"

"Don't concern yourself with the cost. Consequence and payment of debts are part of life. Do you want to live? You think the queen of the dead appreciates any who escape her clutches? She is dangerous. Can your witcher protect you from her? No, but I can."

His offer sounded so enticing, all he spoke of was what I needed to hear. I was desperate for a way out of this and he was offering it to me. Could I afford to refuse him? His cold fingers brushed across my cheek. “You look so much like her,” he remarked in an almost wistful tone. He drew closer pulling an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. My body pressed against his I tried to evade eye contact as my only means of resisting him but he forced me to look up.

A pain began behind my eyes. I took my hands to my temples as if to force the pain to abate but it grew. The pressure was immense. I closed my eyes and when they flashed open I was in the forest once more. My eyes focused upon Geralt slowly. He was calling out my name in a tone that almost sounded panicked. It took a while before I found I could answer. No words would escape my mouth at first but when I could finally speak only a sob escaped. I was so tired of these beings and their promises. I curled up and pulled into the warmth of Geralt's embrace. Pressing my head to his chest, feeling a comfort the necromancer lacked. At least I could feel the warmth of Geralt and hear the calming steady beat of his heart. I felt safe with him. Despite him not always wanting to admit he cared, I knew he did. The necromancer and queen of the dead just wanted to destroy all I was and play upon the fear growing within me but I was terrified of death and all that would follow after. It was these thoughts that concerned me. Would I relent to their whims out of fear?


	31. The necromancer persists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necromancer is intent upon showing Jo the vastness of her powers whilst demonstrating his own

I find myself once again surrounded by shadow and unsure as to whether I am dreaming. The sight of the necromancer stepping from the mist makes me wonder if this is a nightmare or have I been drawn to another place at his behest? His powers frighten me, that they can be so far-reaching and that blood magic binds him to me. I turn and run from him and alike to a nightmare my motion feels languid and it is difficult to push forth. Turning, I see no distance between us, I can’t escape him. But I do not dare look at him, risk his eyes locked upon mine, or falling prey to his honeyed words. I hold my ground if that is what I am truly standing upon, as it is not visible under the dark mist. But I forget the vastness of his abilities as he reforms before me, and a chill clings to the mist, enveloping me in a cold embrace. It does not freeze me; it just leaves me with an icy feeling that cannot be shaken. Nothing warms me, no matter how I try. The necromancer’s eyes are upon me, I can feel them as burning cold cuts through me. I resist the urge that rises to look up at him as if drawn to seek him out somehow, and this strange feeling leaves me weak. The power he has over me terrifies me. If I look up I will feel compelled to listen to his every word and it is possible that I would follow his every command. His voice comes to my ears in a gentle whisper, “Do you wish to see the power you hold?” Intrigued I look up at him and before I realise the mistake in my curiosity his eyes lock upon mine and he repeats his words.

I can feel my head nodding although it was not the reply I intended, I had so many choice words for him and not one involved me agreeing readily. I desperate to turn and run but I find I cannot command my body to follow. His hand is outstretched to me and I do not recoil, I take it. His skin is cold and it startles me but the shock fades as his fingers wrap around mine and he urges me to walk forward. The mist seems to shift around us but it makes seeing where we are or where we are going impossible, all is hidden from my sight. “Where are we going?” I muse aloud.

“I forget this world is beyond your sight. Would you like to see it?” Again I find myself nodding and curiously looking about me. “Close your eyes,” he instructs, “Let the world fall away, let go of all you’re clinging to and you will see clearly.”

I try to ignore his instructions but they seem to seep into my mind until they are my sole thought and only drive. I gasp as a fear overwhelms me. A warning in my mind cries for me to not listen to his words and fight the claw-like fingers that seem to be tightening upon my remaining willpower. I cannot breathe as if that grip were a noose about my neck. This panicked sensation seems to last for an age, the pain is unbearable but I can’t cry out. The strange drifting sensation that follows after the pain dulls reignites the fear and I feel as if the world before me is slipping away. My eyes snap open and I find the mist has faded away and we stand in haunting remains of a civilisation beyond my reckoning. The sky is a shifting grey, lit dimly by two moons. I can’t find the words to describe the architecture that graces the landscape before me. It is alike to the intricate beauty of elven worlds but it seems so much older. The ruins speak of the wear and tear of ancient times but some buildings show signs of a devastation that must have befallen this city. The stone is not just worn but destroyed and certain structures look as if levelled by an almighty force. There is no sign of life among this devastation, but in the shadows cast by buildings that stood against the destruction you can see forms appear and fade away as if those that dwelt here remain and look upon the devastation with sad eyes.

“What happened to this place?” I press as I look on in horror and awe.

“You can ask them yourself,” he remarks while pointing to the shadows forming and dissipating.

“Ask them?” I reply with trepidation.

“Yes, they linger still. Can you not sense them?” I try to focus on the shadows and an eerie feeling of being watched by another sends a chill down my spine, and now I see the form more clearly. A form takes the shape of which I can only assume to be a small female, but her shape continues to shift before my eyes, like a ghost more than a wraith. Cautiously I approach her as if afraid to scare her away from the place she once called home, but it saddens me to know that she still clings to this world, that they all do. The figure seems to spot me moving toward them and they freeze in place. “I mean you no harm,” I assure her.

“No harm? Look at my city, it is fallen,” she sobs but the echo of her voice seems to take on an accusatory tone as the sorrow gives way to anger, “Did you do this?”

She sounds as if she is oblivious to the events that transpired here, and unaware of her own ghostly visage. This shadow cast upon her leaves me unable to see her eyes or a clear expression, so I can only judge her emotion by the timbre of her voice, which sounds distorted as if she were calling to me across some great divide. “I did not destroy your city,” I assure her once more and press tentatively, “Do you not remember what happened?”

“Why would I remember? I awoke in the ruins. You are the first being I have seen in what feels like an age.” She almost sounds suspicious.

I can’t help the curiosity that seems boundless within me which leads me to continue pressing the poor soul. I have no wish to upset or offend her but to speak to a being from an ancient civilisation is a once in a lifetime feat. “You awoke in the ruins? What being are you?”

“I am elven, do your eyes fail you?” she remarks as if satirical.

“They must as you appear as if shadow.”

“I am no shadow. I mourn the loss of my city and I wait for my people to return. Now leave, lest you scare them away.”

It seems as if she has no idea that she is dead and her memory of this tragedy is erased or just beyond her. Is she in such denial or is her lost mind protecting the last of her? The necromancer appears at my side and he presses, “What happened here? Remember.”

And it is as if his words shake her to the core and bring forth a harrowing cry. “I was crushed beneath the walls as they fell around me…the pain. We thought we were safe, we thought we were safe…”

She just continues to repeat this phrase over and over. I feel for her and I reach out a comforting hand, her form seems to become whole upon contact. Everything of her appears frail, her slight frame and her pale gaunt face as white as the thin hair upon her head. The only thing about her that stands out is the luminous glow of her ruby red eyes. I withdraw my hand startled by the sudden change and she once again becomes formless. This is a jarring experience and I fear that we have just traumatised that poor elven ghost, and the questions of what had happened here are left unanswered. The necromancer leads me away from the poor eleven girl and her cries soon became distant whispers until all that haunts me is the memory.

“Why did you do that?” I press.

“You wished to know the truth and I can speak to the dead. She told us nothing.”

“You brought back horrible memories to her, it was cruel.”

“Less cruel than letting her linger for another eternity?” It annoys me that there is a cold logic within his words.

“I brought you here to see your abilities, not to comfort ghosts of lost civilizations.”

“Is compassion something I should not afford to others?” “She is beyond your foolish human whims.”

“Foolish human whims?” I echo, “Were you not human once?”

“A long time ago I was, but I have lived many years since and know much of your world and many others beyond it and places further than any being has ventured,” he almost sounds wistful but he quickly remarks, “I will not be the subject of your idle curiosity. This is not why I brought you here. Do you recall how you commanded those beasts from the swamps?”

“Yes, it was strange, I have no idea what happened.” “You can command creatures and you can move more swiftly and silently than you do now. You could be a force to be reckoned with and the queen of the dead knows this. She can only offer you an end. I can offer you more, power and a life with that thing you deign to love.”

I remarked with a furrowed brow. “Thing? His name is Geralt.”

He seems disinterested in my objection to the way he spoke of Geralt and continues regardless, “I can allow you both to live on in peace, give you that life you deserve that will be torn from you. The queen of the dead will threaten your witcher. I can protect you both from her reach as I am beyond her.”

He knew how to get my attention as his promises where all I wanted, but I feared the price I would have to pay to make them a reality. “What of the price?”

“Why do you ask such questions? Do you fear my motives? No matter, you will learn to trust me. And there is more to your powers I can show you. Now awaken.”

Nowhere was safe as those dreams are so vivid, and confusing. I am left to question whether they were dreams at all as I feel as though I have not slept. Exhausted, I struggle to pull up from Geralt's arms, so drained each movement is an effort. I look into Geralt's eyes and he exclaims, “your eyes look strange…do you feel ok?”

_My eyes? What can he be talking about?_

I drag myself up and pull my blade from its sheath and I see it. I gasp. My eyes are glow a strange ethereal blue alike to the visage of wraiths. What does this mean?


End file.
